Grell's Lustful Adventure
by Ariosstar
Summary: Grell Sutcliff has always tried to get with the cutest guys, though his heart always belonged to Sebastian and he knew it. A strange turn of events leads Grell into situations he never expected to happen. How will Grell handle so much attention? There is some lemony goodness, but not every chapter is that. I'm a sucker for character development. Thanks so much for reading!
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Occurance

**Editor note:** I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji. Just in love with the series. Please do not get angry that I don't call Grell her or they. I have nothing against he being she, I just know him as he and that is what I prefer to call him. Enjoy!

* * *

"Demon's are more then just an annoyance, they get in our way and tend to cause us more work then ever necessary. It would be best if you would find someone else to obsess yourself with Grell." The grim reaper named William pushed his glasses against his face with two fingers and looked back down at the paper on his desk.

"Oh? Well who would you prefer Will darling?" Grell Sutcliff stood in front of his desk grinning wide, showing off his sharp fangs.

Will sighed and looked back up at him. "Do not call me that Grell, we have been over this time and time again. Sebastian Michaelis has gotten in our way on multiple occasions and as your superior I must forbid you from seeing him again, do I make my self clear?"

"Yes yes" Grell groaned and slid down into his chair across from Will. "I simply cannot change who I love Will. You know how a girl gets when she finds her soul mate."

"He is far from a "soul mate" Grell. To be truthful he will likely find a way to devour even your soul. Stay away from him. I do not want to have to say it again." William didn't look up at him as he spoke, continuing to scratch away with his pen on paper.

"Can I go now?" Grell pouted.

"Yes..Don't forget what I said." William stamped the page and pulled another out. Grell quickly jumped from his chair, blew Will a kiss and swirled on his way out of the room. William looked up just in time to see the tail of the red coat Grell wore fly out the door. He grinned to himself as he continued his work.

Seeing William no matter the circumstance always lifted Grell's spirits. He winked at several male shinigami as he walked down the hall thinking about how good Will's lips looked. He was almost to the door to leave when Ronald Knox, another reaper walked in front of him. "Where are you off to Mr. Sutcliff sir?" Ronald asked curiously.

"To do my job darling. What else would I be doing?" Grell grinned at the sexy blonde reaper.

"Care for some company? I have a pretty large work load." Ronald opened his schedule book and ran his finger down the page. "This is going to take all bloody day." Grell buried a growl and nodded. He had wanted to go spy on his favorite demon but it would seem that Ronald wouldn't be allowing that. "Great, lets get going, I don't want to get overtime." Grell begrudgingly followed the man out of the building.

Grell sat on a roof top next to Ronald Knox waiting on the lady inside the house below him to die, his head resting on the hilt of his death scythe. He was lost deep in thought about what Sebastian was doing at that moment. "Grell, can I ask you something?" Ronald had turned to smile at Grell.

"Uh..sure." Grell responded, still a bit lost.

"Why do you care so much for someone that will never care for you?" Smiles lightly at him. "When has Sebastian ever given you any sign that he wants to care?" Grell was thrown off from his inquiry. _Since when has he ever cared about my personal life?_ Grell wondered to himself. Unsure how of to respond Grell simply looked at Ronald confused, only becoming slightly intrigued when Ronald ran his fingers through his own blonde hair and flashed his perfect smile to the red head "I think you can do better, lots better."

"Are you feeling ok?" Grell felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the blonde hair swing across Ronald's face after his fingers released it. It's common knowledge that Ronald is quite the ladies man, having gone on dates with nearly the entire secretarial department by this point. That being said, Grell never made any moves or bothered to even flirt more than a playful amount with him.

"It's almost time" Ronald checked his watch ignoring Grell's question. "She should be about dead at this point. Last one for the day I think." Grell sighed a breathe of relief. This awkward moment was being put on hold at last. Ronald stood up and pulled his lawn mower death scythe up behind him. "Shall I take this one or would you like the honor?" Grell looked at his own watch and smiled. _If I go now I might be able to see Bassy shower._ He smirked thinking about it.

"You go ahead Ronald love, I am feeling a bit peckish, think I'll head home." The reaper lied.

"If you insist." With that Ronald gave him a wink and jumped into the open window, his modified death scythe growling with power. Grell watched him go into the shadows of the house before taking off into a run towards the Phantomhive manor.

Grell sat on his favorite tree outside Sebastian's bedroom window and sighed with happiness as Sebastian sat in his chair reading a book. _No matter what he does this man is so sexy.._ Grell and giggled quietly to himself until something hard poked him in the side.

"What did I tell you Sutcliff?" Will shoved his scythe into Grell's back, pushing him from the tree.

"Oh!" Grell hit the ground and rubbed his leg. "That was a bit uncalled for William"

Will jumped down next to him and held out his hand offering to help him up. "I warned you didn't I? I think a sharp jab and a push is the least punishment you deserve." Annoyed by him Grell dramatically took his hand and stood up.

"May I ask why you are here?" A familiar voice came from behind the reapers backs. They both turned to face Sebastian. "My young lord is sleeping, I must ask you to leave on your own or I will be forced to remove you myself." Grell's face lit up just from hearing his voice.

"We were just leaving. Grell was being nosy and I am taking him back to the office for his punishment." Will was still holding Grell's hand after pulling him up. Sebastian noticed this and a look of momentary shock appeared on his face, Grell saw his reaction before the demon had time to compose himself.

"Bassy love, it's not what it looks like I swear!" Grell pulled his hand from Will's and threw himself at Sebastian.

"I don't care what it is Grell. Please leave before you wake my Master." Sebastian stepped backwards allowing Grell to fall face first in front of him. Grell stared up into his eyes hoping to see some sign of..any sort of emotion. "If I am ever in need of a reaper I shall call for you. Until then." Sebastian bowed his head and turned back towards the house.

"Let's go Grell. You are in quite a bit of trouble for this." Will said to a disheartened Grell, who whined for sometime before resigning to follow Will away from the mansion.

Back at the office of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, Grell sat at his desk with his head buried in his arms. What a strange day he had endured. He groaned when he heard Ronald's voice appear in his ear. " I hear you stole off to see that demon. Come with me I want to show you something."

"Must I?" Grell sighed and looked up at him.

"Trust me, you will love it." Ronald stood tall with his arms behind his back as he waited for Grell to stand up. The redhead followed him to an almost empty room, a blank desk and a swivel chair sat in the center. Ronald silently locked the door behind them and sat upon the desk, unbuttoning his shirt.

Grell's cheeks suddenly felt warm as he saw Ronald's bare chest revealed to him button by button. A nipple became uncovered as his shirt opened. "Wh-what are you doing?" He wanted to touch his perfectly muscular chest more then anything at the moment.

"Do you like what you see? I knew you would." The blonde smirks watching him." Instead of begging to be beaten by that bastard of a demon..let me take care of you the way you deserve it." Ronald held his hand out to Grell, beckoning him over.

Grell moaned happily walking closer to Ronald, his groin feeling heavy. "I thought you didn't like me Ronald darling! What a surprise!" Ronald grabbed his tie and pulled Grell towards his face until their lips were inches apart.

"Will you give up your ridiculous chase for Sebastian? Will you give him up for me Grell?" Ronald leaned in closer so their lips grazed against each other. Grell moaned wanted to push their lips together but Ronald wouldn't let him. "Answer first Grell."

"Y-yes!" Grell managed to squeak and then felt his body melting away as Ronald kissed him hard. Grell ran his fingers over the blonde demon's chest, his hands slid under the shirt and he held his bare sides. Ronald glided one hand behind Grell's shoulders, his fingers caressing up and down the back of his neck. Grell pushed Ronald down onto the desk and slid his hardened member against Ronald's crotch. He wished they had less clothes on but Grell knew in order to savor this moment he must not rush it. Unfortunately Ronald whined feeling his touch.

"I am ready for you Grell." Ronald leaned up and started to undo Grell's pants. Grell groaned with anticipation. "You are mine now.." Upon hearing those words Grell groaned more, his piece pushed hard against his tight pants. Grell pulled his pants down and and squealed when Ronald stood up, lowered his own pants and bent over atop the desk, his bare ass shining for Grell. Grell ran his fingers over Ronald's asshole, then slid his tongue inside it. He twirled his tongue around inside, feeling his walls loosen. Grell slid slowly pulled his tongue out and ran it around the brim of his hole. He then slid two fingers into the wet hole, Ronald let out a yelp of pleasure. Excited by his out burst Grell slid his fingers back out and lined his dick against it. Ronald's breathing turned heavy when Grell slowly pushed his member into him, inch by inch. Ronald bit his hand to keep from screaming as Grell began to thrust himself in and out. Grell held on his lovers hips as he began to push harder with each thrust. Ronald moaned loudly as cum shot from him. Grell licked his lips seeing the liquid drip onto the floor and cried out when his own cum shot into Ronald. Panting Grell slowly pulled out of him and stammered backwards.

"That was..quite a performance" He chuckled as he pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. Ronald buttoned his own pants then once again pushed his lips against Grell's. The red haired reaper felt his face growing warm. Then as quickly as it all began it was over.

"Later!" Ronald unlocked the door, opened it and winked before walking out of the room. Grell walked out the door and made eye contact with Will down the hallway. Trying to not act suspicious Grell blew a kiss and pranced off. Unnoticed, Will frowned and followed him back to his office. Grell leaned against his desk deep in thought when he heard his door latch shut. Startled Grell looked up and saw Will had followed him.

"W-Will darling what are you doing here?" Grell asked.

"What were you two doing in that empty office? Do not lie to me Grell I will know." Will walked close to him and slid his scythe under Grell's chin, the blade gently cutting him. Before Grell could answer however they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Will answered it and immediately sighed. A young reaper in training handed him a file and walked away. "It appears we have an emergency soul collection. Ugh..." Will rubbed his head as he read it. "It seems like it's me and you on this one Grell. Come." Will turned and walks out of the office with out another word, Grell following behind him.

They didn't speak as they stood outside a large mansion. Something definitely felt off and both the reapers were aware of it. Will was looking down at his notes reading something when Grell squeaked. He looked up at him and followed his eyes. "Of course that beast is here." He spoke of course of Sebastian Michealis, the butler and his master were sneaking into the very same mansion they had come to reap from. He looked back at Grell who seemed to be having an internal struggle. "What is wrong with you Grell?" Will had never seen him stay put when the demon was near by. "Are you actually following orders for once?"

Grell nodded with out looking at him. _Who's orders I wonder.._ Will watched his partner for another moment then headed across the lawn towards the mansion. Behind him Grell silently followed, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Grell focus!" Will shoved his scythe into Grell's chest.

"Ow! Was that necessary William?" Grell snapped.

"What is going on with you Grell. We are here to do a job. So do it or lose your scythe." Will snapped back. The two shinigami walked into the building and followed the trail of bodies from the main hallway into the kitchens, silverware seemed to be stuck out of most of their bodies. "That idiotic demon mutt is leaving quite a mess for us to have to clean up. Grell lets get this over with." The two men began reaping the souls as they came to find them.

Grell was leaning against his scythe watching a rather boring record when he saw Sebastian appear in them. He watched as the demon butler jumped across the room at top speeds, taking people out like they were common flies annoying him at the park. Grell moaned when Sebastian's face appeared close in the last few of the records. _What have I given up.._ Grell growled and stamped the book.

"Move along please." Grell looked up to see who Will was talking to and quickly looked down, Sebastian, who was standing beside Will raised an eyebrow at Grell's reaction and carried Ciel out of the mansion in his arms with out a word. Grell had dreamed many times for it to be him in those strong arms. By the time they had finished both men were exhausted. Will turned to tell Grell it was time to go but was shocked with he had vanished. Shrugging Will left the mansion with his scythe thrown over his shoulder.

Grell sat in his favorite tree in the mask of darkness and watched Sebastian hang up his tailcoat. The butler was removing his gloves when he looked out the windows. His red eyes skimmed the tree, Grell was certain he would be seen but Sebastian merely pulled his gloves off the rest of the way and put them neatly in a drawer. He then opened his windows and sighed looking out into the grounds. Grell pushed himself hard against the tree. To his surprise Sebastian adjourned to his chair and pulled out his book, the window still wide open. For at least an hour Grell sat in the tree watching him read. Sebastian seemed so calm as he flipped pages. He looked up only when he heard Grell climb in through the window. "It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you had died...if only I could be so lucky." Sebastian said to him.

"You were waiting on me?" Grell asked, shocked.

"I would have simply ignored you as I always do but something seemed off about you today, and I merely thought you needed to talk." Sebastian stood from his chair and held out his hand, gesturing Grell to sit. The reaper sat as told and looked at Sebastian thoroughly confused. Sebastian sat down across from him on his bed.

"If you knew I was there all those other times..why didn't you get rid of me?" Grell was confused.

"You were not bothering anything. Why start a scene if unnecessary?" Sebastian answered point blankly. "So what is on your mind Grell?"

Grell fidgeted with his hands. Sebastian had never treated him like an equal before this. "Ronald.."

"Ronald Knox? The reaper?" the butler asked. "What about him?"

"He...we…I think we are dating." Grell blurted out. Sebastian smirked and leaned forwards.

"So the dilemma is, you are trying to be loyal but you can't seem to allow yourself to move past myself?" Sebastian was quite enjoying their interaction.

Grell nodded, staring at his hands. "I know you hate me. This is probably good news to you.."

Sebastian sighed and stood up. Grell watched as he crouched down in front of him. He admired the way the demons red eyes shown in the the lamp light. "I do hate you Grell. You are a pain. Your obsession with me tends to get in the way a lot. This does not mean I don't wish you happiness and if Mr. Knox makes you happy then please, be happy." Grell looked into Sebastian's demon red eyes and began to cry silently. Sebastian gave him a handkerchief but did not leave his side. "You are making your makeup smear Grell. That is hardly lady like." Sebastian wiped his fresh tears with his finger. Grell slowly looked back into the demons eyes and whispered something. "What was that?" Sebastian asked.

"But I love _you_.." Sebastian's eyes widened with shock. He had heard Grell say those words many times but not in a sincere tone such as this one. Grell shot forward and kissed Sebastian against his lips. His tears touched the warm demon's face as they continued to drip from his eyes. Shocked, Sebastian froze, then allowed himself to return Grell's kiss. They held their embrace for a few moments until Grell pulled back. He never expected to kiss Sebastian, or for him to actually kiss him back. Grell touched his own fingers to his lips and smiled, his cheeks as red as his hair.

Sebastian was surprised as well by his own actions. He didn't regret them though. He watched as Grell rubbed his red sleeves against his eyes. "Well why did you do that Grell?"

"Wha..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Embarrassed he stood up to leave but was amazed when Sebastian pulled his coat off of him.

"You wiped your face with the sleeve. Now its going to have to hang and dry before you can leave." Sebastian grinned. "A proper lady uses only handkerchiefs for this kind of situation."

Grell became aware of what Sebastian was doing and hugged him tight. Sebastian smirked and slowly hugged him back. _What a turn of events these are.._


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Still in disbelief, Grell sat on the edge of Sebastian's bed waiting patiently while the demon went to check on his master. Sebastian needed to make sure no one had heard Grell come in. After about 10 short minutes, that seemed like an hour to the reaper, Sebastian opened his door and put his finger to his mouth as he stepped in and shut the door quietly behind him. He joined Grell at the end of the bed and sat surprisingly close to him. "So you seem to have gotten yourself into quite the predicament Grell." Sebastian slowly took Grell's perfectly manicured hand into his own. "I suppose I am to blame, it is not exactly kind of me to deny you until you are become unavailable, then stake a claim for you." The reaper looked at his hand sitting in the love of his life's hand.

"I am never unavailable to you Bassy." Grell said quietly. Sebastian squeezed his hand gently.

"This..It has to remain a secret Grell. My master can not find out. Are you sure that is what you want?" Sebastian took his free hand and used it to delicately turn Grell to face him. "We could never be public."

Grell admired the face of the man he has been madly in love with since the moment they meant. The way Sebastian stared back at him made Grell blush bright red. "It would be incredibly idiotic of me to pass up anything you will offer Bassy darling." _What the Hell am I supposed to do with Ronald. What a strange day this been indeed._ Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Do I have to leave already Bassy?" Grell worried from seeing Sebastian check the time.

"No..not quite yet. However, I do know that reapers sleep, so I can not allow you to long or you will be just horrifying at your job." Sebastian's concern for him was all Grell needed to feel complete. He then climbed up onto Sebastian's lap and braced himself. Unfortunately even with everything that had happened he was still prepared to be thrown off. Then, for the first time ever, the butler instead wrapped his arms around him and laid his head against his chest. Grell sucked in air and held back more tears. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his head against Sebastian's neck. They sat there like that for a long time, a dead silent embrace. Eventually Sebastian lifted Grell up and laid the sleeping reaper down on his bed. "Oh what am I going to do with you." Sebastian chuckled as he checked his watch. "I'll give you just half an hour more.." He spoke to the sleeping man.

When the 30 minutes had passed Sebastian gently woke Grell. As the red haired reaper slowly sat up Sebastian pulled his coat from the hook. "Sorry to have awoken you prematurely Grell, unfortunately you cannot stay here. Go home and get some rest now." He slid the coat onto the now standing Grell's shoulders. Grell looked up at his butler and felt immensely happy. Sebastian slid his fingers along his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll leave the window open for you tonight, should you have time to visit." He ushered the reaper back out the way he came. Grell noticed the sun hadn't even began to come up and it gave him an appreciation of how much Sebastian does for the little brat. He looked back before he jumped from the tree and his heart skipped when he saw Sebastian had not yet left the window.

"Bye Bassy.." Sebastian smirked and closed his window. Sighing gleefully Grell jumped from the tree and headed home.

A few short hours later a still tired Grell danced into work, nothing could ruin his joy. That was until he saw Ronald walk out of Will's office. Ronald winked and walked past him whistling. Groaning, Grell stepped into the office for his morning meeting with Will. _Saw Ronald a bit sooner then hoping...oh well._ Grell thought to himself as he sat down across from Will.

"Grell where did you go last night?" Will asked. He had no papers in front of him so that his full attention could be on the red headed reaper sitting across from him.

"I just went for a midnight stroll Will darling." Grell didn't like the way Will glared at him.

"You went to see that demon mongrel again didn't you. After you showed such will power at the mansion." Grell tried to hide his nervousness. "You shall have to be punished, I warned you Grell. Give me your scythe." Will stared at him as he whined.

"But Will, I need my death scythe..!"

"Don't worry Grell," He pulled a pair of red handled scissors from a desk drawer. "I still have your stand in scythe right here." Will grinned watching Grell squirm. "What are we going to do with you Grell?" The depressed reaper sat his modified scythe down on Will's desk and slowly picked up the scissors. Without another word he walked out of the office. His perfect morning going down the drain. When he walked out of the office a very excited blonde reaper jumped in front of him.

"Grell care for another private meeting?"

"No." Grell responded and walked out of the building. Ronald laughed when he saw Will putting Grell's death scythe up on a shelf behind his desk. Without missing a beat he chased after a brunette female reaper.

Several hours later Grell found himself laying atop the Phantomhive Manor. He was stretched out dramatically, his arm covering his face from the sun. He had collected exactly 127 souls and he was exhausted, dirty, and annoyed all at the same time. "Might I ask why you are here Grell?" The reaper looked up excitedly when he heard Sebastian's voice.

"Oh Bassy I have had a terrible, terrible day. This was the only place I wanted to.." He grew quiet when he saw Sebastian's face.

"I told you it couldn't go public, yet here you sit in the middle of the afternoon, calling attention to my Masters home to any other damn reaper that comes looking for you!" Sebastian snapped at him. Grell quickly stood up and apologized.

"I've had to use scissors today Bassy dear! I'm sorry! I just need a hug." Grell reached out to hug him but Sebastian stepped from his aim.

"Leave Grell." He leaned close to Grell's ear to whisper. "I must keep up appearance at all times. I shall return your hug tonight if you so wish." Sebastian straightened up. "Now please go."

"Ehh..yes sorry Sebastian." Grell jumped from the rooftop and headed into town to find another refuge. Across the orchard hidden in the trees a blonde reaper witnessed the interaction. He pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. Moments later Will the reaper stood next to him. The two men stared at the mansion.

"Thank you for calling me. I can deal with this from here." Will gave Ronald a stern look.

"Oh come on let me help!" Ronald begged.

"Very well," Will sighed. "I will go find Grell. You go talk to the hound. I would rather avoid him if I can." Will then nodded and headed back out of the orchard. Ronald turned back to face the large mansion. _Oh I'll deal with him._ Ronald thought as he walked towards the mansion with his hands in his pockets.

Inside the mansion Sebastian was pouring his master a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. "Go see who it is Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed and left for the front doors. When he opened the door he smirked seeing Ronald Knox staring back at him. "This is a rather bad time for visitors such as yourself. I am serving my young master his tea and what kind of a butler would I be if I allowed Death God filth to disturb that?" Sebastian's eyes turned a brighter shade of amber.

"Who is it Sebastian?" Ciel had come up behind him, his eyes shot a hateful look at Ronald when he saw him.

"Do not concern yourself young lord, this is a private matter that I am more then capable of handling. Please go enjoy your tea and cakes. I believe Mr. Knox here simply wanted a quick word with me. I shall return shortly." He bowed at the child and walked out the door shutting it behind him. The butler led his visitor down the steps and a good distance from the mansion. "What do you want Mr. Knox?" Sebastian finally asked.

"I saw you talking to Grell up on the roof earlier. What did he come here for?" Ronald gave Sebastian an accusing glare.

Sebastian smiled and placed his hand on Ronald's shoulder. "It would appear Grell has had quite an awful day and for some reason assumed I would care to hear about it. I told him that I cannot have him just showing up whenever he wants. What kind of butler would I be if I allowed that? It's a wonder why he didn't feel the need to try and look to one of his own kind for comfort." Ronald pushed his hand off of his shoulder and took a step closer to Sebastian.

"Are you sure that is all the information you wish to give?" Ronald growled through his teeth. "Will is out looking for that idiot now and if he tells a different story.."

"Is that a threat Mr. Knox? I most certainty hope it is not." Sebastian's growled back. Ronald saw the darkness surrounded the demon and took a step back.

"It will be if you're lying." Ronald Knox shot him an evil glare and stormed off.

* * *

Will quietly paced down the streets of the city, he had not seen nor heard any sign of Grell. "Where is that moron.." Will spoke aloud to no one.

"What moron might you be speaking of?" Will turned to the voice and was shocked to see a tall silver haired death god staring at him. "Would it perhaps be the red head?"

Will lowered his head out of respect. Though not a fan of the undertaker he knew how much higher up he was on the totem poll then he was. "Yes sir. Grell Sutcliff to be more exact."

The undertaker started laughing. "Don't call me sir." He smiled at the reaper. "I saw little Grell a short time ago. Rather distraught little fellow. Talked my poor ears right off."

Will grew more angry at Grell. "I am sorry that he disturbed you. He will receive the appropriate punishment." He bowed to the undertaker.

"I never said he disturbed me. On the contrary it was nice to have a visitor who made me laugh so much. I told him to come back anytime." The undertaker patted Will on the shoulder and walked away. Will watched him leave, astonished at Grell's boldness. Will didn't have to look much further. He spotted the not hard to miss red reaper sitting atop a parked carriage, his heels hanging off the back.

"Grell Sutcliff get down from there now and return to headquarters. We need to have a long, very long discussion." Will calmly said to him. His eyes opened with shock when he saw Grell wipe his face with his coat sleeve. _Is he crying?_ Will wondered. Grell hopped down and walked with Will, never once looking up at him. It was when they walked down an alley way that Will let his curiosity get the better of him. He stopped Grell and sincerely as possible asked what was bothering him.

Grell shook his head, trying to avoid talking. Will however remained persistent. "Oh Will darling I am messing everything up!" Before Will could stop him, Grell had wrapped his arms around the stone faced reaper and cried into his shoulder. "Ronald and I.." Was all Will could make out. Then suddenly Will understood, he pulled himself away from Grell.

"Since when?" He felt a pang of something in his chest and he was not quite sure why. '

"Just yesterday.. and I went to Bassy's because...it felt like where I should be and I told him.." Grell slid onto the ground, tears falling heavy from his eyes. Will crouched down holding back a groan when his knees touched the disgusting ground. He had never dealt with an upset female and he could only assume that Grell would be the same. Slowly, he reached up and pushed the hair from Grell's face. The reaper's mascara had streaked down his cheeks. Not sure what else to do Will hugged the crying man. Grell froze for a moment then returned the hug. Will held him until he calmed down. He had never once thought he would be hugging a man, especially Grell Sutcliff. However there they were. When Grell had calmed down he helped him up and they continued to walk down the alley. They never spoke again until they reached the headquarters. Grell excused himself to fix his makeup and Will headed back to his office.

Lost in thought he didn't notice Ronald sitting outside his office waiting for him. "Hey William! Did you find him?" Will nodded and walked into his office. "Well did you already punish him? Where is he?" Ronald seemed almost giddy.

"He went back to work, as you should be doing." He pulled out papers then remembered. "Did you talk to Sebastian?"

"Oh yea...he said Grell just went there to mope about a bad day and he told him to leave. Not sure I can fully trust him however. He is a demon after all." Ronald shrugged and left the room. Will sat back in his chair and thought for a bit. _Perhaps leaving Grell alone was a bad idea._ Deciding on an action he stood from him chair and went to the private quarters. He softly knocked on Grell's door and was smiled when he slowly opened it.

"May I come in Grell?" Not fully sure what he was doing, Will entered into the reapers room. He couldn't help but noticed the red curtains and bed sheets. "I want to inform you that while I was searching for you, Ronald was speaking with Sebastian."

"Why?" Grell looked more concerned then he had ever seen.

"Furthermore the reason we were looking was because Ronald saw you meeting with the demon earlier today." Grell covered his mouth and looked down. Sebastian had been right. He was drawing attention to them. Will watched him and felt pity, and something else stirred within him that he couldn't quite name yet. "Grell.."he stepped closer to Grell and once more hugged him. He hung limp in his arms, not even raising his arms to hug back. "I want you to avoid Ronald tonight. I think it would be best if you avoided Sebastian for a time as well." Will was unaware as he placed a hand on the side of Grell's neck, his body working for him. "At least until this calms down." Grell said nothing, his mind blank.

 **If you are still reading this thanks so much! I truly hope you are enjoying this! Tell me what you think in the reviews and who your favorite Grell ship is!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds forged

Grell sat in his chair staring at the gray wall for quite a long time, across the room Will was stationed on the floor with his back against the door as he read a book. Periodically Will would look up to check on his fellow reaper. Grell however remained unchanged. He was not even sure Grell knew he was still there. It pained him to witness Grell in such a sullen state. Later that night around midnight there was a hushed knock on the door. Will looked up from his book and glanced at Grell who painfully returned his gaze. Will shook his head no and returned to reading. A moment later there was another knock on the door. With a very loud sigh Will stood up and swung the door open to reveal a very shocked looking Ronald standing on the otherside of it. "Do you need something Knox?" Will questioned him without missing a beat.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" He tried to look past him to see Grell. To the red head's relief Will moved to block Grell from his vision. Ronald was clearly agitated by his superior being in his lovers room that late at night. Ronald shot Will a glare of death.

"I could ask you the same thing. Do you need something?" He reiterated. Will would not back down from this.

"I just wanted to speak with Grell" He snapped back. Will grinned and promptly shut the door in his face. Ronald stood outside yelling for a good few minutes, shouting all levels of slander and hate, which were all directed at Will.

"What an utter annoyance.." Will remarked as he sat back down and picked his book back up. Grell smiled to himself, seeing Will protect him like that made him feel immensely better. He eventually dozed off in his chair,exhausted from the days events. Once he was sure Grell was asleep Will put a bookmark between the pages and slipped out his door, locking it behind him. Will had a mission and he needed to be discreet about it. He then left the building and departed to see a demon for aid. He only needed to stand outside the large mansion for a brief period before Sebastian appeared beside him.

"What is it now?" Sebastian asked, annoyance in his voice. Sebastian was losing patience for the reapers.

"I can not believe I am here doing this." Will grumbled. "I have endured an interesting evening with Grell, he has not been himself all evening. He won't speak.. which as you know is not like him."Will paused trying to find his words. Sebastian said nothing in response. Taking this as a request to continue, Will spoke once more,"He told me.. well rather I pulled from him that he has began a relationship with Ronald Knox, of all people."

"Yes, I am aware." Sebastian replied. _What is this leading too.._

Will put his hands behind his back. "I do not believe it is a healthy relationship for him. He puts a lot of trust in you. I am aware that you do not share the same affinity as him but these are dire consequences. Can you help him?" This request brought a very sinister grin to Sebastian's face. He would love nothing more then to smash the blonde idiots face.

Calmly Sebastian ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. "While true Grell is a bit weak when in my presence, if he has in fact found the happiness he is always seeking, who are we to squash that? Further more when have you ever shown any concern for what he does as long as it doesn't get in the way of your work?" The demon's eyes flashed in the moon light. "Grell has always been after you as he has me. I do believe you are something of a first love to him. Why are you bothered by this at all? I would imagine you would be quite jubilant about the whole affair." Sebastian watched the reapers face as he prepared his response.

Will turned to looked up at the sky, "You are correct, his feelings for me have always been a bit of a nuisance. I have not been able to deduce as of yet why his current state bothers me so...I don't know why I am telling a demon all of this." Will pushed his glasses up closer to his face.

"Who else is there to tell?" Sebastian inquired.

Will nodded in agreement. "After Grell came to visit you earlier, there was a bit of an uproar. While Ronald was speaking with you, I went on a search for Grell. I was quite ready to punish him severely for visiting with you after just that morning we discussed him staying away. However after I found a rather..upset version of Grell. Against my better judgement I questioned this. That is when I learned of his affair with that idiot Ronald and...well it doesn't matter what else we discussed. The main point here is once I returned to headquarters Ronald was all to eager to hear about Grell's punishment. I felt this to be a bit odd for someone that is supposed to care for him."

"That is strange.." Sebastian felt angry but remained stoic. He knew it would not be wise to give away any sign of emotion.

"I ordered Grell stay in his quarters, away from Ronald and you for tonight. I felt it was his best course of action." Will sighed. Even discussing this with the demon made him feel a bit better. "So this is why I feel you should try to get him to..break it off, if you will." Will stared at the ground, he could hear the insects and wildlife, full of life all around them. He could never understand human's love for such things.

To the reaper's amazement Sebastian put a hand to his chest and bowed to the him. "I will do my best to aid you however possible." Will nodded, he knew if anyone could get through to Grell it would be the lapdog. "When should I expect Grell's visit then?" Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. _Almost time to start preparing my Masters breakfast already._

"I will have him take the day off tomorrow and sneak out while Ronald working...I do fear he may be watching again however." Will knew he shouldn't do it but he continued. "Perhaps it would be better if you came tonight..I can take you to his quarters."

Sebastian shook his head. "I cannot leave my masters side, please have Grell come as soon as he awakens. While my master eats his breakfast would be the opportune time to move forward with this."

"Yes of course. I will let him know." Will felt the ting of pain in his chest again. Part of him wanted to discuss this with Sebastian but knew that would be a mistake in the end.

"Please tell Grell I will leave the window open for him, this way my master does not see him. It would be for the best." Sebastian smirked, his sharp eyes watching the reaper. Will,unware of being watched looked away to hide the pain in his face. _He says this as if Grell will know what window in his giant mansion to approach._ As if reading his mind Sebastian gave one last remark as he walked away. "Grell will know which window I speak of. Have a good night Will." With that he was gone. Will pushed his glasses to his face once more and left the yard as well. He returned to Grell's quarters shortly before the sun began to rise and settled back in front of the door. He knew he would have a terrible day with no sleep but seemed to be the best coarse of action, for the moment.

"Will darling, you stayed the whole night?" Will opened his eyes slowly, he felt as if he had not slept a wink. The world around him was a big blur, at least until Grell slid his fallen glasses back on to his nose. Once Will's vision cleared he saw a blushing Grell sitting on the floor across from him. "You look as if you had a terrible night, on my behalf." Will pushed his glasses up more and studied Grell's face for any sign of the previous day. Aside from his puffy eyes and smeared makeup Grell appeared to be just fine.

"I.." Will had not thought through how Grell would take him staying in his room all night. "I did not feel that you should be left alone with that moron trying to get in here." Will wanted so badly for Grell to move closer to him. The moment the thought ran through his mind everything clicked into place. _Oh no!_ _How is this possible. Do I have feelings for him?_ Grell watched utterly confused as Will slowly reached for the door handle to pull himself up. "I need to get to work..you have been requested by Sebastian to be present at the Phantomhive Manor immediately. I will take your work load for today."

Grell bounced up and ran to his mirror. "Bassy wants to see me? I have to fix my face! I look absolutely dreadful. What a delightful way to start my day!" Will silently watched as his fellow reaper reapplied his makeup. _Is this a good idea sending him to Sebastian..Grell would jump at the chance to be with him. What if Sebastian uses this raw side of Grell to steal him away from..._ Will knew where his thoughts were heading and he put a stop to them.

Will picked up his death scythe and pointed the sharp end at Grell. Doing his best to regain his composure he stood tall and proud. "I expect you to be back to your normal self come tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?"

Grell grinned and pushed the blade away, "Oh Will darling do not fret, a day with Bassy will be sure to cure any woes." Grell laughed loudly then kissed Will on the cheek before he could stop him. "Ta ta darling!" The flamboyant reaper danced out of his room leaving a shocked Will behind in his wake. After Grell was gone, he slowly slid his fingers up to touch where Grell had kissed him. When he lowered his hand he saw red on them. _Lipstick! How inappropriate!_ Will pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned his face. Deep down he knew that he would feel that warm spot on his cheek for the rest of the day. Will walked out and to his office, completely unaware of how red his cheeks were glowing.

* * *

Sebastian placed the eggs next to the blueberry muffin delicately. It is with utmost importance that a butler presents his master with not just a breakfast but an artwork of a meal. He smiled as he poured the juice into a tall glass. Sebastian next pulled a small brown tray from under the counter and placed his masters plate on it, silverware on a folded napkin on the right side of it. On the left side he placed a steaming cup of coffee and the glass of grape juice. Satisfied by the meal he scooped it up and carried it with one hand to his masters sleeping quarters. Outside the door he pulled his watch out and checked the time. _Still on schedule._ He opened the door and smiled at the sleeping boy. "Young Master," he said after he sat down the tray, "it is time to start your day." He opened the large blinds, the bright light was enough to make Ciel cover himself under his blanket. "Now Master, you need to eat while it is still fresh" In one large pull Sebastian yanked the blanket off his bed and folded it at the bottom. As Sebastian helped Ciel dress he formed a scheme. "Young Master, I have a favor to ask of you." Ciel looked at him concerned. Sebastian rarely asked for anything.

"What is it Sebastian?' Ciel asked as he allowed Sebastian to pull his shirt over his head.

"I was approached by Will, the Grim Reaper late last night. Seems they are having a bit of an issue with Grell Sutcliff" He slid his masters shoes on and rose to his feet.

"What does that moron have to do with us? Are they not capable of dealing with their own kind now?" Sebastian smirked at his young lords questioning. Always on par to his own thinking, Ciel was the best kind of master a demon could hope for.

"It would appear not with this particular matter...I have been informed Grell is suffering a great, romantic, depression." Ciel started laughing, the mere thought of that love sick rabid animal made his morning. Sebastian however did not smile. "I have been asked to aid with this, and I swore to help no matter what."

Ciel turned to look up at his butler, "How dare you swear to do anything before you ask me about it you fool! What have you gotten yourself into?" Ciel stormed acroos the room to his breakfast. "Fine help the reapers but do it on your own time." Ciel sat down at his table and sipped his coffee.

Sebastian lowered himself to one knee in front of Ciel. "I would like to keep him at my side, as my apprentice for the day. We both know how dreadful of a butler he is and perhaps a day with me might take his mind off whatever ails it." Ciel groaned and took a bite of eggs. Sebastian barely heard him murmur "fine" but still he heard it. "Thank you my lord. I shall see if he has arrived yet."

"He was already coming before you asked me!" Ciel shouted.

"I was going to just simply lie to you..this however, seems more exciting." Sebastian smiled and left the room. He could hear Ciel clicking his tongue on his way out behind his back. A few moments later Sebastian opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. He was bombarded by a flash of red as Grell jumped onto him.

"Bassy my Darling how I've missed you!" Grell sighed dramatically, "When Will told me you actually wanted me to come this morning it just simply made my day! So what kind of secret love affair fun will we be having today?" Grell's heart skipped a beat when Sebastian smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Today Grell..I shall teach you how to be a butler." Sebastian stepped in front of his wardrobe and pulled out one of his uniforms. Grell stepped back from him and covered his face.

"You expect me to wear that dreadfully boring suit!" Grell cried to Sebastian. "Further more I already know how to be a butler, if you remember!"

"I have gained permission for you to openly spend the entire day with me as my apprentice..to be a _better butler_ , so hands to yourself in front of my young master and the other servants, but no hiding today my love." When Sebastian called him love that became the exact moment Grell vowed to do what ever his wished of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Being a Butler

Will tried his hardest to concentrate on his paperwork as the day drug on, however he felt lethargic from the nights activities and his mind kept wandering back to Grell. _Perhaps some time in the field will distract me. I did take on all of Grell's cases._ Slowly he stood from his desk and grabbed his death scythe from against the wall. A tap on his office door drew his attention. "Come in." He had almost escaped the four walls.

The reaper Othello walked in, his dark green hair seemed exceptionally shiny to Will. "Sir, I have some paper work for you to look over before I can submit it. It would appear that a reaper has killed someone before their time was up and I believe it to be one of yours. A young reaper just out of training. Possibly an accident, hard to say." Will quietly moaned and sat his scythe back down.

"How wonderful. Have a seat please." He gestured to the chair across from his desk and returned to his chair. "I can assure you that the reaper will be punished for this. Accident or not there are no mistakes." Will looked over the paperwork, signed it and slid it back to him. "If that is all I do have quite a bit of work today Othello." Will stood from his chair.

"Where is Grell sir?" Othello remained seated. "He has not been seen around recently, and if you remember the trouble he caused last time he disappeared.." Othello was of course talking about the Jack the Ripper episode.

Will leaned forward and stared past his large round glasses and into his eyes. "I am fully aware of what happened. I am the one that brought him in. Further more I know of his current whereabouts and I can promise you he is causing no mayhem. Please dispel any and all rumors about the matter. Now get back to work, I must be going." Will snatched his scythe and ushered Othello out of his office, locking his door behind them.

* * *

"Do I have to wear this boring tailcoat Bassy? It's very unbecoming of me." Grell whined as he looked in the mirror. Sebastian stood behind him pulling his red hair into a high ponytail.

"This is made of the highest quality fabrics. It is most appropriate for a butler to wear. Especially a Phantomhive Butler. We strive to be the best at what we do. It is the Phantomhive way." Sebastian walked in front of him and pulled out the wrinkles in his sleeves.

Grell looked up at him, "You really are a lapdog aren't you. Perhaps Will was right about you." Grell frowned and looked back to the mirror.

Sebastian smirked and slid his own tailcoat back on. "You know, you look very nice in my clothes." Grell's cheeks turned red and turned to smile at the demon. _So easy to distract._ Sebastian bent to one knee in front of Grell and held out his hand. "Will you accompany me this day as my partner?" Grell squealed and took his hand. This was one of the few exciting parts of his morning however. First place they went to the kitchen where Sebastian had to put out a fire. "Bard..what happened?" Sebastian asked with a fake smile.

"I was trying to cook up a roast for dinner later tonight sir. My torch went a little bit haywire I guess." Grell eyed the flamethrower laying on the floor.

"This is Grell, my new apprentice." He gestured to the red head. "We will fix this. Please go prepare the dessert for tonight and do not burn anything else today." Sebastian looked at the reaper. "When this happens..we take what we can and make the most out of it. The outside of the roast in ruined but perhaps a stew could be made from this." Grell watched in awe as Sebastian removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves and went to work carving the burnt meat off. He then chopped it in such speeds a human would not have seen the complexity of his craft. Sebastian next chopped up carrots, potatoes, and celery and poured it into a boiling pot, after that he slid the chopped meat into the pot as well and closed the lid. "Now Grell, what is most important is to allow it to cook at not only the correct temperature but the for correct duration of time." He opened a cabinet door and pulled out a jar of seasoning. "Also, always remember to add just the right amount of extra flavor to satisfy your masters taste buds." Sebastian sprinkled some in as he spoke.

Grell finally exhaled. "How often does this happen?"

"More then it should, but what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't handle something such as this?" Sebastian slid his hand against the lower part of Grell's back and led him out of the kitchen. Later that day, in Ciel's office the reaper grew bored watching Sebastian discuss work matters with the boy, he unconsciously moved to the window. "Grell, how am I to teach you to be a proper butler if you do not pay attention?" Grell turned his gaze from the boy knocking trees over in the yard.

"Sorry Bassy, this kind of stuff bores me so.."

"Perhaps he is a lost cause Sebastian." Ciel remarked as he stamped an envelope with his family seal. Sebastian lowered at once to one knee in front of Ciel.

"May I discuss the importance of his training outside my lord?" Ciel rolled his eyes and nodded. "Thank you young master." Sebastian rose to his feet. "Come Grell." He said sternly and walked out of the office, Grell hurried behind him to a door down the hallway. Sebastian opened the door and pushed Grell into a small broom closet, he then stepped in himself and shut the door behind him,closing them in complete darkness. Sebastian's amber eyes were the only thing Grell could see in the black.

"Ba-Bassy what are we doing in the dusty room?" Grell began to feel nervous and vulnerable. Sebastian spoke no words, instead Grell felt his hands slide on to his neck, his thumbs stroking the front against his adams apple. "What are you do-"was all the reaper could say before Sebastian pressed their lips together. Grell was so overjoyed he felt tears begin to build up in his eyes.

"Grell you idiot.." Sebastian whispered against Grell's lips, he moved his hands down to hold the reaper's waist. "I have made it possible for us to spend every moment together today and you can not at least pretend to care? Do you wish for me to dismiss you? That is not what I want, but my master may force my hand if you do not at the very least try." Grell tried to speak, but Sebastian once more kissed him, his fingers digging into the reaper's curves. Grell hugged him closer and whined, not wanting to let go. "It is time to get back to work Grell.." Sebastian opened the door and peeked out, once in the light he checked his watch. "Oh..we are behind schedule." Grell chased after Sebastian into the kitchen.

* * *

Ronald Knox sat on a bench outside the Grim Reaper headquarters with a pretty brunette female reaper, the sounds of her giggles carried back to Will as he marched across the grounds. He was furious, beyond furious. As he approached Ronald sent the pretty reaper away. "Ah William how has your day been? You look as if you haven't slept a wink! Did ol Grell keep you up all night? Tell me are you the pitcher or the catcher?" Ronald was so busy laughing he didn't realize Will's fist was coming until it hit up directly in the face. He looked up with blood running across his face. "I'm guessing you are fucking him then? Good for you sir. Maybe he can pull that stick out of your ass."

Will glared at him, he could spell the blood on his fist. "I am not with him you moron and neither are you!"

Ronald smirked. "I only needed a little fun, I used Grell for what I could get and apparently it wasn't much. Everyone knows I am to much of a player to be tied down to anyone. So he is all yours. Where is he by the way?" Will grinned as he handed him half of Grell's cases.

"He is with Sebastian, my orders. Here is half of his work load for today. Go." Ronald did not move.

"Why on earth would you send him to that bloody demon?! So he can get his ass kicked again? So he can come home crying again?" His reaction was the proof Will was searching for. Proof that Ronald did in fact care for Grell.

"No, I sent him there so that Sebastian could help him get over the likes of you. Sebastian,somewhat surprisingly, even agreed to this."Will felt quite proud of himself. Ronald grabbed his arm before he could leave and pulled him closer towards him.

"You know what will happen don't you? You think Grell can not possibly become even more smitten with that beast? All I had to do was show the slightest bit of interest in Grell and he forgot all about the demon scum. Not anymore. If he has agreed to be nice to the crazy bastard then no one has a chance. Not me, not even you, his darling William will hold up a candle to "Bassy"." Ronald released his grip and stormed off. Will knew he was right, he knew it the moment Grell danced out of his room.

* * *

After their discussion Grell put forth more effort then had ever done, and it did appear to be paying off. Once Ciel even thanked him for bringing him cake. He stood tall beside Sebastian while he answered a knock on the doors. It was the chief commissioner Arther Randall and he looked rather annoyed to be there. Grell followed the men quietly as they entered into Ciel's office. Before the doors could shut Arther shot a glance at Grell. "Would you prefer it if my apprentice waiting out side sir?" He spoke to the Chief. However his answer came from his master.

"He can stay. He is in training to be a Phantomhive butler,so he must be present for all aspects of that job title. Does that bother you chief commissioner?"

"No, I suppose not." Sebastian pulled the doors shut then he and Grell stood on either side behind Ciel's chair. "I truly dislike asking for the Queen's guard dogs assistance but in this matter I can think of no one else. Some manor of beast is ripping children's..." He wiped sweat from his brow." Some one is beheading children!"

Ciel stood from his chair. "What! How long has this been happening?" Sebastian took the file Arther's shaking hand held and opened it.

"It would appear that you have several cases, this doesn't look like anything a human could do sir." He handed the file to Ciel. The young lord turned to his butlers.

"I want both of you to go speak to him. Find out what he knows and report back to me immediately. Please have Tanaka bring the Chief and I some tea." He nodded to Sebastian and requested the man to sit down.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian and Grell responded in unison. They pair raced into town and stood outside the large sign that read Undertaker. "Doesn't he usually join you for these kind of..events?" Grell asked curiously.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Indeed, however he must feel that together we are capable of dealing with this. As a good host he is also taking the time to calm his visitor,a very good quality in an Earl. Besides, what kind of butlers would we be if we can not handle an investigation on our own?" Grell grinned as he grabbed the door handle. "Grell.."Sebastian grabbed his shoulder, "you have made incredible strives today. I am very proud of you, as in the young lord." The reapers cheeks turned the shade of his hair as they entered into the building.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lying Master

As they entered the building a bell chimed above their head, the butlers looked around for the Undertaker, finally eyeing him sitting on a grave eating his favorite bone shaped bisquits. "Why hello boys.."He grinned and popped another bone in his mouth, "I've been expecting you Sebastian, where is the little Earl?"

"My Master is with a guest, he sent us in his stead." Sebastian motioned to Grell and then himself. The silver haired man laughed so hard he dropped his biscuit.

"So now he has adopted a demon mutt and a reaper tomcat. What is the next creature to enter into that zoo?" The Undertaker walked over to a casket, still chuckling to himself. After he sat his biscuits down on a near by table he opened up a small casket revealing a very small body of a child, the head sown back to it. "So you gentlemen seem to have a pretty straight edged case here." He loudly laughed at his own pun. "Something is slicing their heads clean off. Very smooth cuts, very smooth indeed."

"Something? Not someone?" Sebastian inquired.

"No, there is no man made weapon that can slice through bone and flesh this smooth I'm afraid. Perhaps a scythe was involved.." He turned his gaze to Grell.

"What! This wasn't me. I might have been a murderer once but no more thank you!" Grell glared at him. His reaction caused the old reaper to enter into another laughing fit.

"Hehehehe yes I know it wasn't you, your scythe is to vicious for a cut as delicate as this."

"So you think it was another grim reaper? Who else would be bold enough to kill humans before their death dates?" Grell felt utterly confused by the whole affair. "Does Will know about this?"

"That he does." A voice at the door caused the 3 men to turn. "Ah Mr. Sutcliff so you are with the demon I see. I suppose Will was telling the truth then. "Othello shugged looking disappointed. "I gave him the proper paperwork this morning on this whole ordeal. It happens to be a just out of training grim reaper causing all this trouble. Perhaps he is hoping to follow in your footsteps Mr. Sutcliff. "The green haired reaper smiled at Grell. "Not many people dead or alive can go down in history like you have." Grell blushed hearing his praise.

Sebastian sighed and grabbed Grell's arm. "It appears I am quite outnumbered here, so I will be taking my leave before I have to get my suit filthy. Grell, we have obtained the information we need and it seems that it is being handled on your end already. Gentlemen.."Sebastian bowed to the reapers, Grell, to embarrased to follow suit just winked and walked towards the door.

"Come back anytime Grell, I'd love to have another laugh like me had yesterday when you visited." The Undertaker laughed as Grell and Sebastian left his store.

* * *

"You were there yesterday?" Sebastian questioned Grell as they walked across the lawn of the mansion. Grell grinned, _Is Bassy jealous.._

"Yes, I stopped in to talk to him after you so _rudely_ kicked me off your roof top! I needed to talk to someone and he was the next one I could think of, you know, I have always thought he fancied me a tad." Grell fluttered his eyelids. Sebastian silently pointed towards his own open window.

"After we report back to my master," he pulled out his watch, "and after we prepare dinner, we will discuss this further. Now, come, we are already running behind." Sebastian grabbed the handle to the door and smirked. "You have done an exceptionally good job today Grell. I think you are ready to do something on your own." Grell's eye's opened with fright. "I need to get dinner ready. Can you please go discuss with the young lord our findings? Do this well and I will give you an extra treat later." Sebastian smiled and left for the kitchen. Grell groaned on his way to Ciel's office, he wanted the treat but he didn't know if he was ready to do this. He gripped the door handle and slowly opened it.

"Ah Grell, where is Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"He is preparing your dinner and asked me to tell you what we learned." Ciel puts his hands on the table, his fingers linked together and stared at Grell.

"Very well. Report." He ordered.

Grell took a deep breathe. "According to Undertaker and another grim reaper in the forensic department, this is the work of a Grim Reaper just out of training. William, my superior, has been informed of this matter already." _I'm doing a marvelous job already! Bassy is sure to give me an extra treat!_

"I can not wait for your people to handle this. We need the reaper taken care of tonight. You are still a butler of the Phantomhive family until the end of the day correct?" Grell nodded in agreement. "Get this done before the end of your shift here and I can promise you one full uninterrupted hour with Sebastian. He will be yours for the entire time to do with whatever you please. Do we have a deal?"

Grell looked back to make sure the door was shut. "Can I take off this dreadfully dull attire while I hunt him down?"

Ciel grinned. "I don't give a damn what you wear, just get out there and kill that bastard." Grell laughed and ran to go change in Sebastian's room. Once he was back in his own clothes he called Will.

"Will darling can I please have my scythe back? But...Look I need it to do what Ciel asked me to do. Don't laugh! Wi-Will please can I have it back? I can't do much with scissors! I am not his pet! Fine!" Grell growled after her hung up. He pulled the red handled scissiors from his pocket and frowned.

"Grell..?" Sebastian opened the door and his eyes widened a bit seeing him back in his regular clothes. "Are you leaving?"

The reaper pushed the door shut behind Sebastian. "No! Even better Bassy dear, I have been tasked with killing the rogue reaper! Finally I will get the chance to shred the gray world an brighten it with the vibrant shade of red! Ohhh but I only have these toys. How am I supposed to kill anything with these." Grell drops the scissors on the floor. Sebastian picked up the scissors and pushed them back into his hand.

"You lost your scythe before and managed just fine with these.." Sebastian clasped his hand around Grell's. "This task is for you alone it would seem, I can not go unless my master orders me to so. I have utmost faith in my love." Sebastian smiled at him. "Come back to me Grell, that is an order." Grell twirled in a circle, his arms in the air.

"Oh Sebastian darling, I love it so when you take charge! I'll slice this little bastard right up for you!" Grell smirked and jumped out the window. _No need for the window, always so dramatic._ Sebastian thought as he went to go see his young master. The butler entered into the dining room with a cart, Ciel's dinner of sauteed chicken and rice steamed while he placed it in front of his master.

"For dessert you will be having a small chocolate pie, I do believe it has the most exquisite flavor." Sebastian stood back and watched Ciel eat in silence. After a few minutes however Ciel looked up at him annoyed. Though Sebastian did not speak Ciel could tell he wanted to. "Forgive me my lord, but do you think sending Grell off to kill his own kind was the most adequate way to handle the situation?"

"I do. Besides that if he can not take care of him then perhaps Grell will finally be out of our hair." Sebastian unconsciously took a step back from shock. "Do not tell me you have grown attached to the idiot? He is a love sick puppy that needs to be drowned."

"I merely thought that he had improved ten fold since this morning my lord. He has great potential." Sebastian said this in a tone of calmness."

"He is a grim reaper Sebastian. Not my butler." Ciel started eating again, the conversation was over. Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed to his young master before excusing himself. He walked across the grounds, his demoning growing around him. Mey ran to speak to him as he walked through the garden but even she felt his power indirectly and stepped back. The butler headed into town and arrived back at the undertakers place.

"Oh my two visits in one day? What did me do to earn this?" The undertaker stared at Sebastian as he ate a biscuit. "Where is your little red partner?"

Sebastian calmly sat down on a casket across him knowing how delicate he had to be with the Undertaker. "I need to find the rogue reaper. Do you know where he might be?" The undertaker grinned and ate a bone biscuit.

"Is that where Grell is? The reason he came to visit was about you little demon. Did it make you...jealous that he came to visit me? You're eyes do have quite the red hue to them on this visit."He played with a biscuit. "You know my price for information Sebastian do you not?" Sebastian smiled and gave him a small nod. Outside the building people could hear the Undertaker laugh far down the street. "You always were the best at bringing me a smile to me face. Your reaper friend is most likely back at their headquarters. That William will be his best lead."

"No, I do not believe he wants Will to know." Sebastian leaned close to the undertaker. "Try again."

The undertaker giggled and pulled out a small map of the city. "You know me to well." He pointed to a street. "That street is the last place a murder took place. Lots of wee children live in the shadows of the city..uh?" He looked up and his shop was empty. "That Grell is causing us all to be in quite a predicament." He opened up the casket he was sitting on and Grell was laying inside it. "You was spot on, he did come try to find you." Grell sat up and pulled out a comb. He brushed his long hair as he spoke.

"Thank you for hiding me. I have to do this myself, if the runt finds out he aided me he could take away my award. I can not be having that. A girl can do a lot in an hour you know.." He opened his eyes wide from shock when he felt a hand slide under his chin. The undertaker bent down and pulled his hair from his face. "My...every time I see you.." Grell couldn't find the words he was pulling for, his cheeks turned bright red when the Undertaker kissed the corner of his mouth.

"When you grow bored of that man, you know where I am little Grell." He let the hair fall back in his face and burst into laughter. Grell stared at him, the moment was gone, as if it had never happened. Grell looked back at him as he walked out the shop door. _What is with all these men?_ He pondered on this as he ventured out to the small orphanage on the edge of the city.


	6. Chapter 6: Head over Heels

**Authors Note.**

 **This chapter is very lemony. I hope you have been enjoying so far. Feel free to leave a review or follow the story to stay up to date! Thanks for reading this far!**

Grell sat on the floor inside the dirty orphanage, unwashed clothes lay thrown about in the corners of the room, an elderly woman sat in front of a fireplace in a rather old looking chair reading the news. The state of the building made him groan, he loathed being surrounded by filth. Turning his attention back to the sickly girl sitting cross legged in front of him, Grell smirked. From his discussion with the Undertaker all of the children seemed to have been quite ill when they were beheaded. Which meant this little one was perfect bait, all he had to do was wait. "If you were still Jack the Ripper, would you have killed a woman knowing that a fellow grim reaper was there too?" Grell quickly turned around to see a pair of suit pants standing behind him, when he raised his head up and held back a gasp when he's eyes meet Williams. "Really Grell, Get up off that floor, its disgusting." Grell jumped up and danced in front of his superior.

"How did you find me Will darling? Is it true love that brought you here? Well I am dreadfully sorry if that is the case, you see I am off the market you know.." Will narrowed his eyes at the flamboyant reaper.

"As a matter of fact this child is on my list of souls. With the way sick children are dying sooner then they are supposed to be I thought it best to come a bit early, why are you here?"

"That is none of your business William. To think you wouldn't even give me my baby back when I've been such a good girl today. It's bloody unfair." Grell stomped his foot and stared into Will's eyes.

"Ah I see, so the brat sent you to take care of the rogue reaper did he? An expected suicide mission I'd wager." Will gently pushed his glasses up closer to his face. Grell seemed to be unsure of how to process this. "Had you not thought of this? I imagine he wasn't thrilled to find you there distracting his mutt of a butler."

"But...no, he promised me an entire uninterrupted hour of Bassy time! I did good today...I even wore that bland tailcoat. "Grell scratched his head. "What if your wrong and this was a real request, maybe he believes in me unlike _someone._ " Grell huffed and turned away from William, crossing his arms over his chest. Will sighed and shook his head, he gently gripped the red head's arm and pulled him into the vacant washroom, which to both of their dismays was even more filthy then the main room, the bath tub looked as if it had not been used in decades.

"I do believe in you Grell, I just wish you would think with your brain a bit more and less with...you know." William had not yet released the light grip he held on his arm and Grell was fully aware of it. "However I wish you would have told me what you were heading into. Without your scythe, it is incredibility reckless."

"I asked for it back!" Grell growled at him, Will felt his body hum from the sound. "I told you I needed my bloody baby back and you laughed at me." Grell's anger turned into pouts. "So I stood tall in my heels and marched out to this disgusting hovel with a pair of crappy scissors! I can barely cut papers with how dull these are, I am not a jo-" Will had stood and watched the reaper's emotions shoot from anger to sadness to annoyance then back to anger in just a mere two or three sentences. How anyone was capable of that was beyond him but he needed Grell to shut up, he needed to think, he needed to touch him..before Will could fully process what was happening to his body, he moved. Will slid his hands over Grell's cheeks and into his long red mane, his lips crashed into Grell's still speaking mouth. Will had a million things shooting through his brain but pushed them all to the side as he did with Grell, shoving the man into the wall and pushing his own body against his.

Grell moaned feeling Will's hardened member push against his, he had been taken by surprise but recovered quickly, he allowed Will's tongue to dance along side his, Grell nibbled at his bottom lip, tasting the coppery flavor of blood on his tongue. After several long minutes Will pulled his mouth back from Grell's and slowly looked into his eyes. That was a mistake however, when Grell looked back into his gentle green eyes he immediately felt guilty. "Will..I'm sorry.." He slid out from between him and the wall and ran out of the orphanage leaving behind a highly disheartened Will. Grell ran back to Phantomhive manor and waited inside his lovers room for several hours, mentally beating himself up for what he had allowed to happen, for what he had returned. The silence of the room left him alone with his just his thoughts, Grell was unsure of what was causing all the men he loved to suddenly all want to be with him. It was just a week ago that they all treated him as an annoying insect. He may be bubbly and excited on the surface but Grell always sees people when they think he's looked away. The guilt and confusion soon became to much as Grell felt the warm tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Near 10 PM that evening Sebastian walked into his room to change from his work attire and found Grell curled up asleep under his window, he glared at the sleeping reaper, he had searched all over for him, right up until he had to return to prepare dinner lest he be late. Then to find him sleeping in his room, how long had he been there. Sebastian stormed over to wake him up and froze, he lowered to his knees and looked upon his love's face, there were think lines down his cheeks from crying so much, almost all of his makeup had dripped down his face. "Oh Grell.." he sighed and left the room, he returned moments later with a small warm damp rag and once more sat beside Grell, delicately he wiped his cheeks, cleaning the tear streaks away from his beautiful resting face. Sebastian sat and admired his catch, really wishing he had not waiting so long to make his move. Sebastian had felt something for the reaper shortly after they had met but refused to acknowledge it as anything more then simple annoyance. Hearing him talk about being with another man hit him harder then he ever thought it would, which is why he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to stake a claim on him. He also knew there was no reason to doubt he would choose him over that blonde idiot. His only real threat being William. Grell loves that man more then anything, more then he would admit. Sebastian sighed and slid Grell's hand into his own. He had noticed the way Will talked about him as of late, how he looked at him, reacted towards him..something had stirred in him as well and it centered all on the man curled up on the floor in front of him. Lost in thought Sebastian was not immediately aware Grell woke up, nor was he aware when the reaper slid his hand from his and started crying silent tears. Sebastian felt something pulling him back from his mind and saw Grell's body shake as he cried. "Grell..why are you crying? What happened to you?" He tried to rub Grell's leg but the reaper pulled back from him. "What is going on?" Sebastian looked at him with sad eyes. He wanted to help him but Grell acted repulsed by him. "Did somebody hurt you Grell?" He wanted to brush his long red radiant hair from his face but was afraid to try and touch him again.

"I..I failed. I failed Ciel, I failed you, I failed myself.." Grell cried, fresh lines of wetness draped down his face. "I kissed Will!" He blurted out. Sebastian slid back slightly and glared at him.

"You did what?" Sebastian's softness quickly vanished as he stood up. "Stand up Grell, quit acting like a quivering baby and stand up to me." Grell wiped his sleeve over his damp eyes, an action that caused Sebastian to smirk, but only for a moment before his face returned stoic. Grell stood in front of him, shorter, but not by much, and looked down. "Look at me Grell" Sebastian ordered. The reaper was shaking as he raised his chin to meet eyes with the demon, his eyes shined bright red, full of hunger at the pathetic looking reaper. "You went out to kill a reaper and kissed one instead? How can I ever trust you as mine?" Grell started crying again and began to look away. "I said look at me Grell!" While Sebastian was most definitely the man of the relationship, and the more dominant of the two, it was not something he enjoyed flaunting. This particular moment however required it. Grell stared into his eyes, his body visibly shaking. "Go home Grell, clean yourself up. Your day as a butler is over." It pained Sebastian to treat him like that but he needed to be severe. He turned from the reaper and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked through to sleeping manor questioning his next move. He neither killed the reaper nor died himself, he was fully aware that the young lord would not let him return to his household after that. He passed a window and saw Grell walking across the lawn, his head down, his bright red hair shining in the moonlight. Sebastian wanted to comfort him but knew better. A child should not be rewarded for his bad actions, and neither should a weak kneed reaper. He needed to be taught as he taught Ciel. That however was nearly impossible, it took years to groom his master, during which they could interact freely. Sebastian and Grell could never be free. Maybe it was for the best that he not let him back in.

* * *

Will sat in the shadows of the orphanage and watched the sick child play with a doll. The child was so filthy he couldn't even make out the gender. The old caretaker seemed to not have any interest in all for the children under her care. She was more content to sit in her chair and read or sleep. She even went as far to have the small children tending the fire, bandages on their hand indicating they burned themselves, frequently William assumed. He smirked imagining asking the murderous reaper to end her as well before he is taken in, but rules are rules and he would not interfere with her life cycle. Much to his disappointment the child, a girl, died peacefully in it's bed during the night and left Will with a very short cinematic record. He stamped complete in his book and returned back to the headquarters. He planned to return his paperwork and head home for the night, he was quite filthy from the dingy orphanage.

Once home he stood in the shower, letting the water run down him as he thought of Grell.

"Will..I'm sorry" Those three words hit Will like a wall of bricks. The sorrow in Grell's voice, the shocked and pleading look in his eyes was a direct hit to Will's gut. He had been wrong, he never should have touched him that way. Will laid his head against the shower wall and groaned at his idiocy. Of course he would react that way. A day with the demon was not a good idea and he had known it. Ronald had known it. Perhaps even Sebastian himself had known it. As he dressed he wondered if Grell had returned home yet. Most likely not but he needed to talk to him, to discuss what had happened. Sighing Will headed through the residence quarters and stopped out side Grell's door. Slowly he knocked on it. To his surprise a sad voice answered him, allowing him access. Will opened the door, upon seeing Grell sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up toward his chest, he sucked in his breath, Grell looked so fragile.

"Grell..I think we should talk." Will started. Grell slowly looked up at him, his makeup an absolute mess, it was clear he had had a rough night after they separated. Thinking though his next moves Will sat on the side of his bed and faced him. "I am so sorry for how I behaved. That was highly inappropriate."

"Why?" Is all Grell spoke. Will looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Grell slid his legs underneath himself so he was sitting on them. "Why now? Why do you all care so much for me now? Ronald, Sebastian, Undertaker, YOU! Why do any of you care about me? You didn't before? I was just that nuisance Grell! I can't bloody stretch any farther!" Grell took a deep breath finally saying what was on his mind. Will stared at him, his mouth partly opened in awe. This was a side of Grell he wasn't accustomed to seeing. Grell had stood up to him before on many occasions. But never in such a fragile, emotional state. Will felt something stir in side of him again, he slowly raised his hand up and rested it on Grell's thigh. When the reaper didn't fight him he slid it closer to his groin, clearly visible even though his brown slacks. Grell whined, his heart breaking, he wanted to be touched by Will, but he wanted to be back in Sebastian's arms as well. He resigned to let his body make the decision for him. Will climbed over top of Grell's lap, straddling bent legs and started to pull his tie off, slowly undoing his vest buttons. Will knew how volatile Grell was at that moment and needed to approach him as such. Once his vest was removed Will undid Grell's white shirt and slid his fingers across the reapers bare chest. Grell whined from the pressure in his pants, Smiling Will gently ground against Grell, the strain of Grell's slacks looked almost to much for the button to handle.

"I don't know why those others are suddenly drawn to you, I am not quite sure myself to be honest." Will spoke softly, gently caressing Grell's lips with his own. "Knowing you had been with another man drove me mad, I have never been with a man before, but know I want to be with you Grell, no I need to be with you." He pushed his lips against Grell's. The sensation that shot through Will was like nothing he had ever known. His own pants had begun to tighten, Grell laid back on his bed, his fingers lacing through Will's sleek black hair as they kissed. Will pulled himself from Grell's warm lips and added a few short pecks down his neck, he then unbuttoned Grell's pants and yanked them down feverishly, Grell moaned, finally free, his cock shot straight up. "Wow.." Will stared at his partner, his very well endowed partner, he marveled at the beautiful image that lay beneath him. Will finally tickled his fingers against the head, pre-cum already leaking from it. "I know I haven't always been the nicest to you Grell.."

Growling, Grell grabbed Will's tie and pulled him down, his lips gently touching Will's ear. "Just bloody have me already darling, before I burst at the seams" Eyes wide in shock Will shoved his lips against Grell's once more, he could feel the red head quivering beneath him. Using the pre-cum dripping from his partners tall member he slid his fingers into Grell's rear. His lip curled into a smirk hearing Grell cry out as he turned his fingers around each other, preparing him. He could tell by his tightness that the demon bastard had yet to take him like this. Which put him at an advantage if he was to try to reclaim him. William slid his dripping fingers out and stripped in front of his moaning lover. With a satisfied glare Will slid his hands under Grell's hips and lifted him slightly, he pushed his own hardened member inside of Grell, causing Grell to cry out from pain as well as ecstasy. Slowly he pushed into him, until he could go no farther. "You feel amazing love.." Grell managed to get out before Will started thrusting into him, panting hard. The reapers spoke no words, only moans, cries, and faint growls came from their throats. Will had never been with anyone, man or woman, he knew he wouldn't last long, could already feel it growing inside him. He wrapped his fingers around Grell's erection and slid his hand up and down, hoping to help him finish alongside himself. Grell called his name out as he got closer, then, no longer able to contain himself, Will felt his hot liquid shoot into Grell, could feel it dripping down off of him. Much to his satisfaction Grell lasted only a moment longer before his own body came to to completion. Panting hard Will pulled himself apart from Grell and fell on the bed beside him. He pulled off his glasses and wiped the sweat from his face before pushing them back on. "Well this was not how I expected to spend the rest of my evening.." Grell chuckled as he spoke. He rolled over and gently placed kisses on William's shoulder. Grinning Will turned and kissed his forehead.

"Please do me one favor Grell. Please don't run around telling everyone about this.." Grell felt a sadness over take him. Why did everyone want to hide him from the world. He stood up and started to dress himself silently. Seeing his change in attitude William stood up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. "Did I do something wrong Grell?" He nuzzled into the red heads neck, smelling the sweet aroma of his hair. Grell cried internally, that one movement was something he had longed for since he met William.

"Why do you want to hide me?" Grell whispered, trying to hide the pain in his voice. Will used one of his hands to push the hair from Grell's neck, he kissed his warm skin, his other hand slid up over his chest to hold his shoulder.

"I want to keep you to myself, if Ronald or that mangy mutt find out.."he silenced himself feeling Grell's breath stop when he spoke of Sebastian. "He doesn't deserve you Grell," Will let go of him and stepped in front of him, his hands sliding into Grell's, "Hell, I probably don't deserve you." He let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around him into a hug.

"I am not a prize my darling Will, I hardly think anyone should worry over deserving me." Grell spoke as he laid his head against Will neck. "I am merely a lady in love with to many bloody gentlemen." This caused Will to laugh and he pulled back to kiss Grell once more on his lips, teasing him with his tongue.

"There is one more reason why I want to keep this secret, for now" He added, I am still your superior at work, I don't want the others thinking I am giving you favoritism." Grell knew he was right on that point. Some already thought he was. "Would you like me to stay with you a little longer?" William's hand slid down and grasped Grell's ass. The reaper looked at the clock on the table and knew he shouldn't. Noting where his glance had moved Will looked at the clock and sighed. "I suppose we should get some rest tonight, I was dreadful at my job today, can't imagine how I'll be tomorrow if I don't get some sleep. I expect to see you back to your old self in the morning understand?" He smiled and kissed the corner of Grell's mouth. "Come to my office in the morning so I can return your scythe as well." He pulled himself from Grell's arms and smiled as he left his room.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

The next morning Grell opened Will's office door and jumped in with a spin, his long hair swirling around him, interrupting a meeting! "Your day can now be bright, Grell is here!"

"Sutcliff have you not heard of knocking first?" Will sighed and apologized to the woman sitting across from him. "Please forgive him, he isn't always such a disgrace, he just doesn't think before he does..anything." Will shot a look at his partner, "Grell, please wait outside till I have finished this meeting. Then I will _invite_ you in." He extended his death scythe to push the red head out of his office. Whining, Grell gently rubbed over where the sharp scythe had poked him. Sighing in an overly dramatic fashion Grell plopped on the bench outside the office to wait.

"Excuse me...Mr. Sutcliff?" Grell looked over to his left and eyed a very small person,staring back at him. The boy looked to be no more then 15 years of age. He wore the typical black reaper suit, his tie a vibrant red. His hair was a unique shade of auburn that reminded Grell of Sebastian's eyes, it gracefully fell against the boys face, stopping just under his jaw. His eyes lit up lime green even though it was very clear how shy he felt. His skin was a gentle shade of bronze, a mixture of sand and sunset. He was beautiful. "My..my name is Roesch, Roesch Alister. It is an honor to meet you sir."

"Er...hello." Grell wasn't sure what to think of this newcomer, nor did he really care to be honest. Any other day he would have been leaping into his lap but his relationship with Will changed everything.

"Oh forgive me, I am a new reaper, fresh out of training!" Grell felt his body tingle watching the boys smile light up his face, his dimples adding to his perfection. "You are..you're amazing Mr. Sutcliff. I have followed your story all through my training. I even wrote my thesis on Jack the Ripper! The way you played the butler was simply fascinating and ..." Grell moaned, the kid just kept rambling, making his beauty almost not worth admiring.

"Shouldn't you be out on the job if you just graduated training uh...Roesch?" Grell finally intruded.

"Mr. Spears asked me to stop by his office first thing this morning! You were his classmate weren't you! Scored higher then him on the practical." He once more went off on a tangent. Grell looked back into Will's office. How many appointments did that man have. Finally he opened the door and allowed the woman to walk past them.

"Grell come on..Oh Roesch perfect, come on in." Grell whined,he had been hoping for some alone time with Will, and to be away from that boy. Will smiled and pulled the death scythe down from its shelf. "First things first, I promised to return this." He took the pair of scissors from the giddy reaper and slid his modified scythe into his hands, his finger tips gently touched Grell's in the process.

"Oh how I've missed you my darling! I am quite ready to slice open someone with your beautiful chain!" Grell hugged his scythe, then kissed the handle. A growl erupted in his throat. "William T. Spears! You let it get dusty! Have you no respect!" Will smirked and his grip tightened around his own handle. "You really do hate me don't you Will!" Will was internally applauding Grell for behaving as his usual self. Behind Grell the new, young reaper stood and watched their interaction with a huge smile on his face.

Will moved past the moping reaper to the young one staring at them with wide eyes. "You were top in your grades in all the exams. Not even Mr. Sutcliff or myself accomplished that. I read your thesis as well. Very well written and accurate. I have a special extension of training for you." He turned to Grell. "You."

"What what what!" Grell shoved the boy out of the office and slammed the door in his overly excited face. "Am I being punished? The little runt wont stop talking, blabbing on and on about me! It's bloody exhausting." Will sat atop his desk, his eyes level with Grell's.

"He is not only your number one fan, but fresh out of training, he is highly intelligent and his thesis on the ripper case, every thing he wrote was in favor of you and what you did."

Grell clasped his hand over his mouth realizing what was happening. "You think he might be the bastard doing all the beheading?" He groaned. "Why are all the pretty ones evil?."

Will looked out the window before sliding his hand into Grell's. "We do not know for certain if he is the one doing the murders, but it's a possibility. If he isn't, well we will get a very well trained reaper and you get yet another admirer. I saw the way you were looking at him when he introduced himself out there." Will smirked watching Grell look down,his cheeks flushed. He slid his fingers under his chin lifting his gaze back to him. "I know he is attractive. That's another reason why I want you two together. My gift to you, look but don't touch Grell."

"Gift? You mean torture! Will darling you are so terribly hot sometimes it burns me. I can not wait to get that suit off of you later.." Grell opened the door and pulled the boy back in by his his collar. "Will has convinced me that I need an apprentice. Are you up for the challenge boy?" He leaned on his scythe and watched him.

"Yes sir! I won't let you down i promise you that! Thank you Mr. Spears!" The beautiful boy looked up at his new master and beamed a smile that melted Grell down to his very core. Grell slowly his gaze turned to Will and pouted.

"Remember what I said Grell." He handed Grell his schedule book, he'd had it since the other day when he took over his cases. "Eyes only. That is all." He sat down at his desk and shooed them out of his office.

"Where to first Mr. Sutcliff?" He was pulling out his own schedule book, he peered over at the taller reaper's book. "It looks like the upstairs synced our jobs together!" Groaning again, Grell nodded at him and led him out of the building.

They stood atop of a shambling roof top, Grell flipped to the first page of his book and read the name. "Sandra Marona, 33, no kids, no husband. Cause of death; flu." He checked his watch. "Let's go." He walked into her house followed by Roesch. "She wasn't an attractive one was she?" Grell pushed his blade into her chest, blood shooting out as it cut her open. While he watched her records, the very eager Roesch kept trying to comment but he kept hushing him. "How dull. Nothing to note." He nodded to Roesch who stamped complete over her picture. The day continued like this, body after body, they took turns reaping the souls. After several hours had passed Grell sat down on a bench they were passing and stared at the young shinigami. The boy gave off no malicious intent. He remained giddy and energetic the entire day. Roesch sat down next to Grell and continued to talk, driving the older reaper crazy. "Do you ever shut up?" He turned to look at the young reaper.

"I am so sorry, I am just so excited to learn from you! I idolize you, I'll do anything to gain your approval. Just say the word and I'll make it happen." He slid his fingers over Grell's thigh. "I see the way you look at me sometimes." Grell growled and scooted away from him. Roesch sighed. "That Mr. Spears is one lucky man."

"Eh?" Grell looked back at him cautiously.

"You can't hide it from me. The way you two radiate around each other? I could feel it from outside the closed office door." Grell covered his face with his hands. He didn't realize it was the obvious. "Shame you gotta hide it ya know? You wouldn't have to hide it with me. I would show you off to anyone and everyone. I mean that Mr. Sutcliff. You are truly amazing." Roesch stood up and pocketed his schedule book. "Looks like were done for the day, ready to head back?" Grell stood up and grinned, his fangs showing, the boy might get on his nerves but at least he could be himself around him.

* * *

Sebastian stood beside his young master inside a filthy orphanage. The caretaker for the establishment had been beheaded in the night. His gaze moved to the small children playing in the muck, frowning he walked up the stairs, and found one of the rooms with a small girl laying on a sheet less bed, her body cold. She appeared to have died a week or so ago, based off the smell. Sebastian covered her with a mangy blanket and walked back down the stairs, he was only slightly shocked to see a tall dark haired slender man standing above the old woman's body, records shooting out around him. Sebastian stood outside the records and watched what he could. "What do you want Mr. Michealis?" Will asked, slightly annoyed.

"Isn't this a few hours past when you typically reap a body?" He responded calmly.

"Yes, but this is a special one that I wanted to see myself, so it was put on hold." Both men gave straight forward answers. "Damn, she was taken from behind, this reaper is smart." Will stamped the book and looked around, a smug satisfaction at her death. "You should have your master clean this place up, put in a new, adept caregiver." He put his stamp in his breast pocket.

"How is Grell?" Sebastian didn't want to ask, didn't want to show emotion, but he needed to know. He had expected him back the next day but a week has passed.

"He is fine. I've been keeping him been very, very busy." He pushed his glasses against his nose and smirked, hoping the demon would catch his hint. When his eyes flashed bright red he knew he had. "He hasn't talked about you in days you know, you taught him how to be a servant, I put him in charge of one. It's no wonder he hasn't run back to you with his tail between his legs.

"Eventually we will cross paths again, and I will reclaim what is mine." Sebastian growled at the reaper.

"Honestly..You are quite possessive aren't you hound? He might not want you back. Then what?" Will poked Sebastian with his scythe and walked past him.

Sebastian used all of his mental strength to not rip the reaper limb from limb. Instead he returned to his masters side who was busy by the door speaking with the police, and whispered that he had seen the reaper and they were unfortunately not able to get a glimpse of the murderer in the records. Ciel thanked the officers he spoke to for their time. "Sebastian, lets go, these fine officers will find the culprit I'm sure of it." Sebastian followed his master back out to their carriage, he held the door open as Ciel climbed in, then he followed him, sitting across from him. "Which reaper was it?" Ciel stared at Sebastian. "You swore to never lie to me."

Smirking Sebastian freely replied. "It was William Spears. He seems to be coming a little unhinged. I don't doubt it has to do with this happening under his management."

Ciel looked out the window. "I hate those bloody reapers."

"As do I my lord, however they are part of your human life cycle, a necessary annoyance."

* * *

Grell was exhausted from his day, the little reaper saw right through him and he loved it. He decided to take a hot shower to help elevate some of this bodies feelings caused by the boy. After a very refreshing half hour he stepped out. Grell walked out of his bath with just a towel wrapped around his waist and grinned, Will sat in his chair, reading a book. "Couldn't wait to see me Will darling?" He walked to where Will sat and smiled down at him, his long hair dripping on the carpet. Will calmly placed his book down and pulled the towel off his lover, he admired Grell's wet, glistening body, his toned chest, strong legs. Grell stood still letting him look. After a day with the mini sex idol he needed this. Will grabbed his arm and yanked him into his lap, his lips pushing into the red heads.

Sometime later Grell sat naked in Will's lap whining as he brushed the tangles from his hair. "Will, that bloody hurts! You had me rolling all over the place with wet hair, this was bound to happen." He cried out as Will pulled the comb through another tangle.

"I already apologized Grell, I don't know these things. I will be sure to have it properly dried next time." Will kissed his shoulder. "How was your day my goddess?" Grell flushed hearing the pet name.

"That boy tried to make a move on me William, it was very flattering of course but I told him no." Will kissed his shoulder again. "He knows about us you know, he said he could feel it in the room." Grell moaned quietly when Will pushed the hair off his neck and planted soft kisses on the back of his it. "I like him, I can be myself..." he moaned a bit louder when Will slid his hand down into the crevice between his thighs. "How wa-was your day my love?"

Will pushed him off his lap and turned him around, pulling him back on so he could face him. Will pulled his face to his and kissed him softly. "I saw Sebastian today.."He whispered against his lips. Grell pulled back hard enough to almost fall from his seat. William grabbed his arms and pulled him back. "He asked about you," Will ran his fingers over Grells thighs, but never broke eye contact. "Told me he was going to 'reclaim what is his' like he owns you, does he own you?" Grell slowly shook his head.

"Did you tell him..about us?" Grell finally asked.

"Didn't have to, he could tell just by talking to me. He looked like he wanted to murder me. I won't lie, I feared for my life, only briefly however." Will ran his fingers over Grell's jaw line, "I'd hate to see what you would do if he had hurt me." Grell buried his face into Will's shoulder, his emotions running high.


	8. Chapter 8: A Difficult Reaping

Ronald Knox sat on a small picnic table outside the Soul Retrieval offices eating breakfast and killing time before he set off for the day when he saw an interesting sight. Grell had just walked past him, followed by his little puppy. _I wonder if he's banging that little pup._ Ronald smirked as Roesch jumped in front of Grell, then started skipping backwards, his mouth never not moving. He admired his auburn hair as it bounced with each skip, smelled his scent as they passed like a dog in heat. "Oi Grell!" Ronald jumped from his seat and chased after them. Grell held back a frown when he caught up to him.

"Hello Ronald.."

"No hard feelings right?" He patted Grell on the back "A good fuck never hurt anyone before and you gave a good fuck sweet heart." Roesch stopped smiling and instead glared at him.

"You were lucky enough to be intimate with her and you let her go?" The young reaper snapped in disbelief.

"Oh little boy he was stolen from me. I only got the one time out of him before that happened." Grell groaned at the conversation happening around him. "Hey Grell.."He dug is elbow in in Grells arm" You banging the little fellow or can I dip my toes in that water?"

"You are disgusting sometimes Ronald." Grell sighed. "He's not mine so go for it." His apprentice stared at him in shock.

"I will never undress for the likes of you Mr. Knox! Only one person in this world can make me happy and that is Lady Grell." Groaning Grell shrugged at Ronald and walked past him, he had hoped for a brief break from the yappy boy. Ronald snickered quietly watching the reaper walk away with his puppy.

Sometime later they sat on a park bench watching a couple playing Frisbee. "So it's the whole family?" Roesch asked.

"Mother 42, Father 50, and Son 12 , all set to die at 3:17 pm. As well as a man, 33, no relation to the family." Grell responded reading the notes. "Have you reaped a child yet?" He turned to the young reaper who shook his head no. "Then this will be your time to shine. It's not that bad, a little depressing a first, dreadfully short work." Grell saw his companions attitude deflate. He smiled and patted his leg. "Do a good job and I'll let you play with my hair later." Grell knew this would brighten up his world. The boy was always trying to touch it, asking to brush it, braid it.

As expected he sat straight up and grinned that heart melting grin. "I'll do you proud Grell I promise." Grell smirked and checked the time 3:11. He stretched out against the bench, he's long legs pushing his heels into the dusty dirt. He loved his job, but waiting was dreadfully dull. "Grell can I ask you a question?" His pause in speaking was enough to draw Grell's attention.

"If you must.." Grell stretched his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm summer weather. Roesch fidgeted in his seat, his hands wringing together in his lap. "Spit it out already runt." Grell opened his eyes and looked at the reaper. He frowned at the boy seeing him behave like that.

"I've heard things, about you and a dem-" Grell quickly turned and glared at him hard enough that Roesch shut his mouth immediately. "I'm s-sorry sir, I shouldn't have brought it up." He buried his face in his hands clearly upset with himself. Grell checked the time again. 3:16 pm.

"Time to go, we have souls to reap darling." Grell rose from the bench and pulled his scythe out. "Please don't bring him up again to me Roesch. My heart is still a bit tender." Grell gave Roesch a very weak smile then turned to watch the accident unfold in front of them. A vehicle was racing through the park's perfectly cut grass. It's shiny tires tearing up the ground beneath it. The driver, Grell noted was the 33 year old man, lay slumped over against the open window, blood pouring down his face from what appeared to be a bullet hole. Roesch opened his mouth partly in awe as the car hit against a large tree and flipped, hitting the small family of 3, killing them all in an instant, their bodies crushed under the weight of the vehicle . "Well that was a bloody good show wasn't it darling?" Grell slung his large scythe up and made it come to life. Roesch slowly walked to the young boy, blood pouring out of the large slice in his neck. With a reassuring nod from Grell he sliced into him with his scythe, and watched as his cinematic records shot out around him. The younger reaper watched records of a happy child, running with his puppy, playing with his parents. Then it ended at the park.

"I...I did it Grell" He spoke softly when Grell finished stamping the parents as complete. Grell patted him on the shoulder and they left for their next stop. Grell had experienced the depression that comes from reaping children, watching their short, usually happy lives. Now of course he could reap a toddler and feel nothing. The numbness of the job takes over and they just become another number on the soul retrieval list. The two red headed reapers finished another day of strenuous reaping before heading back to their private quarters. As Grell approached his he slowed down and grabbed the young reapers arm.

"I believe I made you a once in a life time deal little love. Would you like to come in?" Roesch smiled so bright he out shown the sun as he followed Grell into his quarters. Grell pulled a small red handled brush from his table and handed it to the boy. "You get one hour to do as you please." He sat on his bed and patted a spot on the soft mattress behind him. "Sit Roesch" The younger one joined him and started running the brush through his long red hair, he moaned softly feeling Grell's soft hair run across his fingers. Grell shut his eyes and let him do whatever he wanted to his hair. He felt his shaky hands accidentally brush against his back, he could hear his breathing speed change ever so slightly. He knew the younger reaper was getting aroused and he surprisingly did not know how to handle the situation. Luckily he didn't have to, he heard his door open and grinned as Will stood in the door way looking stoic as ever.

"Why am I not surprised Grell?" He stepped back to shut the door and Grell jumped up, behind him Roesch sat frozen on the bed, fearing for what his superior would do to him. Grell grabbed Will by his suit arm and pulled him back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I was only aiding my young apprentice here in overcoming a difficult reaping." Will sighed trying to pull himself from Grell. "I didn't touch William, I kept my bloody promise!" He slid his fingers into Will's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "Young Roesch still has.." he pulled out his pocket watch, "27 minutes left to play with my hair. Keep us company won't you darling? The little one here has grown an affinity to my beautiful hair," Will sat down slowly on the bed, his sharp green eyes watching the nervous younger man. "I promised him one hour of touching it if he did the reap himself darling, don't give him such a dirty look, he earned this." Grell pulled Will's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Continue Roesch." Slowly he started brushing it again, soon he was once more lost in the flow of his long mane while his two superiors sat and chatted in front of him.

"I do wish you were a bit more..discriminating about who you invite into your private quarters Grell, people are already talking about you and I even with all my precautions, we can't seem to avoid notice." Will turned his attention back to the young man who seemed lost in thought as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair.

"Must you glare at him like that Will darling? "Grell gently pushed his fingers against Will's cheek turning him back to face him, their lime green eyes met and Will gave a faint smile. "This is your fault you know, you're the one that pushed the bloody kid on me to begin with."

"Honestly.." Will muttered as he lay his head against the red heads shoulder biting back the jealousy that kept rising upside him. Grell pulled out his watch again and whined, he rather enjoyed being pampered.

"Times up little one." Roesch silently put down the brush and stood, his eyes to the ground and his arms hung tight to his body.

"Thank you Mr. Sutcliff," Will lifted his head when he felt Grell squeeze his hand. He looked past him and watched the boy, quite joyed to see him so embarrassed. "If you would like sir, I can resume reaping on my own tomorrow. I feel Gre-Mr. Sutcliff has sufficiently taught me more then the academy ever will." Before Will could speak Grell laughed and stood up, he quickly stepped in front of the door before Roesch could reach the handle.

"I think we are past this 'Mr. Sutcliff' by now boy, don't you? I refuse to let you partner with anyone besides myself or worse be alone, a fragile and handsome gentleman like yourself needs companionship. Don't you agree William?" Grell smirked watching the sharp glint in Will's eyes. He loved striking jealousy in him. To his great satisfaction Will nodded and stood up beside him.

"Grell is right. You seem trustworthy enough, you know about us..as much as I wish you didn't, and you are quite impressionable yet. It would be inadvisable to leave you..unattended. As for the deal you struck up with him today it will not happen again. Reaping souls is our job and there is no place for emotions at work. We do not make errors and we do not ask questions. Do not forget that." Grell smirked sliding his fingers against Will's rear causing him to shiver. "Due to intimate relationship we have between us, it is acceptable to call us by our first names. However, in front of the others it will _always_ be Mr. Spears and Mr. Sutcliff do I make my self clear?" Will pointed his scythe down against the young reapers throat.

"Ta ta now darling!" Will growled playfully as he shoved Roesch from his room, locking the door behind him. When he spun around he giggled at the look of hatred on his partners face.

"I should have snipped the little horny bastard" Will said flatly. Grell slid his fingers around Will head, his fingers locking in his hair, Grell gently pressed his lips against Will's, nibbling at his bottom lip,he could taste a hint of blood from the small cuts his fangs caused. "You..you are making me seem like I care about these idiots, I shouldn't have been nice to him." Will licked his bottom lip tasting the coppery blood as he stared into his lovers green eyes and felt his anger begin to deflate. Will tossed his scythe into the chair and pushed Grell hard against the door, his fingers reaching for the buttons keeping him from Grell's perfect chest. Finally freeing him Will slid his fingers up and down his chest, his thumbs brushing against the red headed reaper's nipples causing soft moans to erupt from Grell's throat.

Just as William reached for the button on Grell's pants there was a knock on the door, Grell who was still pressed against it growled at it. "Oi fellas, anyone walking past can hear what's happening in there." Ronald shouted from outside the door with a chuckle. Will yanked open the door and grabbed his tie pulling him into Grell's quarters. Ronald looked from the irritated reaper to Grell, his shirt undone and a pouty look on his face.

"Must you shout about it?" Will snapped at him.

"I thought you would want to know Mr. Spears sir, I know how you hate rumors about you two." His gaze turned back to Grell's bare chest as he spoke, "Why don't you fellas just let this be public?"

Will groaned and stepped in front of Grell. "We will when the acceptable time as arrived. Until then can you please keep your voice down and please stop flirting with Grell as well."

Ronald smirked and looked past him at the flushed redhead. Grell grinned back at him and slid his hands around Will's waist. "Ronald darling we promise to keep it down.


	9. Chapter 9: Puzzle Pieces

Sebestian stood beside his young master inside what appeared to be a rather large mausoleum. The walls were made of large stone and cement, and there was a large coffin set against the wall with another coffin stacked upon it. There were 4 more sets of the strangely stacked coffins, all pressed against the wall like storage. What drew his attention more was the smell, Ciel had immediately gagged upon entering the building, it smelled strongly of decaying flesh and feces. He gave a nod and Sebastian pulled the coffins apart from each other and removed the lid off one, a half decomposed body lay inside it. "Can you tell the cause of death?" Ciel looked behind him to the Undertaker, his mouth covered by Sebastian's handkerchief as he spoke.

"It looks like a knife was used to slice his throat, young lord, I believe you could see that for your self" He responded sarcastically. Undertaker leaned in and looked at the bloated body with a smirk. "But looks can be deceiving."

"Is there another cause?" Sebastian calmly inquired, he had grown used to the reaper from their multiple interactions, he no longer reacted to his personality.

"Can't you smell it with that demon snout? It must be a familiar scent to you of all creatures." Undertaker looked back at him and smirked. "Plague killed this man, as well as the other 7 bodies stacked away in here. I would likely assume that his neck was sliced as an act of kindness." Sebastian had already pulled Ciel back, his hands covering his face and gently pushed him from the building to safety. "I thought this particular plague had died off quite a while ago. Death is a funny mistress" Undertaker smiled as he peaked into another coffin, the stringent smell floating from the body.

"Thank you, We will let the her majesty know immediately. Can you take them back to your parlor and await the authorities?" Sebastian looked back at his young master outside the doorway. "No one can know, not yet. We must avoid mass hysteria from the public at all costs."

"Anything for me best joker." He ate a biscuit as he slid the lid back on. "Heard from the red head recently?" He asked as Sebastian was heading for the door, the reapers comment caused him to pause.

"Why do you ask?" Sebastian replied curiously without turning around.

Undertaker knew instantly what he already assumed, "Oh no reason, guess he grew tired of you already then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Undertaker" Sebastian peered into the sun light where his master looked impatient leaning against a wall. He felt the reaper move behind him, heard his snickers in his ear. "If there is nothing further to note about this case I shall take my leave." Sebastian joined his master and they begun their carriage ride to the castle.

"The Plague! Don't you think this is more urgent then a leisurely ride?!" Ciel stares at his butler in disbelief, still holding the handkerchief to his mouth. "I could be infected! We must get this information to the Queen now! Go ahead of me and inform her about the crisis and that I shall be along shortly. I need our best doctors on hand to test me before I meet with her." He gave his slightly muffled orders to Sebastian who returned them with a nod.

"Yes,my lord" Sebastian opened the carriage door. "I shall see you shortly sir." He smiled and jumped from the moving carriage.

* * *

Undertaker easily tossed the coffins into a large truck, laughing as the lid fell from one revealing a small headless body inside. "This is a curious case indeed." He replaced the heavy lid and jumped in the drivers seat. Something in the distance however caught his attention, the smallest of screams, one that could only be heard by godly ears such as his. Instead of heading to his shop, Undertaker jumped from the truck and headed down the alleyway towards where the sound first originated and found yet another victim, a small body lay in the muck of the alley pavement, the head slowly rolling away until it hit a metal blade. "Ah Mr. Sutcliff how ever pleasant it is to see you." He smirked at the red head standing down the alley, the small head sitting against the large blade of his scythe. "After you are done here, I will be more then happy to take my newest customer with me." he said with a snicker.

"I never understood the appeal for you, this human world is disgusting." Grell gently knocked the head back towards its body. "It should be a quick reaping darling then he's all yours." He looked behind him, "Roesch! Come reap this soul while the grown ups talk won't you?" Undertaker's smile grew even larger seeing the attractive young man come reap the small body, his hesitation causing a large laugh to rumble in his throat.

"Just stick that baby scythe in him and reap that soul little one. I promise you he won't bite." Undertaker shouted out between laughs. "I am quite surprised Mr. No Emotions is letting this kid work the field."

"I am personally training him, he does have a long way to go, especially with children reapings." Grell was overseeing the younger reaper watch the records when he felt a hand slide against his rear, long fingernails dug into his cheeks. "Oh my!" Hes spun around quickly and was frozen when his nose nearly touched the nose of the reaper behind him, undertaker's hair was pushed from his eyes so that he could lock contact with Grell's eyes. "My behind isn't available for you to just manhandle!"

"You know that little lad is probably your killer?" He slid his long fingers down Grell's chest. "Look at the way he stares at the child, something is off about him. Do watch your back Grell, I'd hate to lose me a potential..interest." He gave one last smirk as his hand moved from Grell's chest to his groin, his fingers carressed the red head's large member causing a gasp to escape Grell's mouth. With a chuckle he walked past the surprised reaper and picked up the body throwing it over his shoulder and carrying the head in his other hand by its hair. "Pleasure doing business with you gents." Undertaker laughed as he walked back to his truck.

Roesch stood next to Grell, "Who was that weirdo?" He asked the still shocked reaper. "Grell? Mr. Sutcliff are you in there?" The reaper pinched his elder's arm.

"Ow! you annoying little bugger! What do you mean who is that? He is a legendary Grim Reaper, everyone just calls him Undertaker." Grell watched the truck disappear around the corner. "Not to mention one of the hottest men in the underworld." He sighed and checked his watch. He was scheduled for dinner with William in a few hours.

* * *

Ronald looked up from his reaping list after placing the red COMPLETED stamp on it and grinned when he realized his shift was almost over. "No overtime today for me, good thing to, got an appointment with the secretarial department."

"Unfortunately you will most likely have to reschedule." Ronald looked behind him and frowned at William. "We have just been told to take on a rather large one, at least 50 souls I believe." The dark haired reaper tapped his fingers against his glasses.

"Mr. Spears sir can't you find someone else to help you with this case?" Ronald pleaded, "I have had these plans for awhile now sir." He smiled at his superior hoping to get him to do the impossible.

"These orders have come from above. We do not ask questions or disobey. You have been assigned to take care of this with me, and I would prefer it be you anyway..I want to get this done quickly as well and I know you won't screw off." Will tightened his grip on his scythe. "Let's go." Ronald smirked watching him for a moment before he took off after him.

They stood outside of a run down factory, flames shooting up into the darkening sky. They could hear the screams rolling out through the shattered windows, a few bodies lay splattered on the ground from the humans attempting to escape the flames but meeting a quicker death by jumping from the higher floors of the factory. Ronald stood with one foot atop his scythe. "So is the fire the cause of death sir?"

"It would appear to be so for all but one, there was one gunshot to the head. Most likely suicide after starting the inferno." Will slid his book under his arm. "Are you ready to get this over with?" He looked at Ronald then jumped into an open window, Ronald following closely behind. Once inside they walked through the fire ignoring the heat and began reaping souls. Ronald was watching cinematic records of a woman who's body was still burning when Will's scythe shoved into his stomach knocking him back.

"Oi what the bloody he-" he was cut off by a large ceiling fan falling directly where he had been standing. He smiled and gave a short nod to Will. "Thanks mate! You know when we aren't fighting over a certain someone we work well together." He grabbed his scythe by the handle and drug it to another body, Will however watched him and sighed. He was correct, they had been so busy going at each other over Grell that their work was slacking. He knew a reaper must never allow their emotions into their work and that was exactly what he had been doing. "Mr. Spears are you gonna keep standing around or can we get this done already!" He saw Ronald on the stairs yelling for him.

"Of course, forgive me." He chased up the stairs after him, his mind already deciding on what needed to be done. Grell had become more of a nuisance then ever before and he needed to put a stop to it. The two reapers continued their work in silence, finally after at least an hour Ronald wiped some sweat from his brow and smiled checking the time. "Good job Mr. Knox, go enjoy your evening." Will said tonelessly. Ronald watched him feeling confused and slightly worried. Since him and Grell had begun dating he had noticed a slight up tone to his voice, he seemed a bit more forgiving, and genuinely happier. The Will standing before him however showed none of that.

"You alright sir?" Ronald inquired, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Honestly.." Will pushed his classes up his nose. "I will you see you tomorrow." Ronald stood there for a few extra moments watching his superior jump away before checking the time again. He looked to where he had stood and shrugged before running off himself, whatever was going one with Will wasn't his problem.

* * *

Grell was in his quarters getting ready for dinner, he had done his make up and was brushing out his hair when there was an almost hesitant knock on the door. Grell blissfully jumped to the door and squealed to see Will standing there. Will walked in with out speaking and shut the door behind him. His partner only noticed something was wrong when Will didn't do his customary waist grab. "Will darling?" Grell laid his hair brush down and took a step towards William. The ever stoic reaper stood in front of him with his head down, eyes to the ground, his arms hung to his sides. Grell slid his fingers under his chin to lift his face and gasped when he saw the tear lines on Will's face. "William what's wrong?" Grell urgently slid his hands into his partners and stared at him wide eyed. Will pulled his hands away from him. "Will...?"

"Grell..I think it would be best if we.."he studied Grell's face, saw the tears already building up in his eyes. "I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other." Grell slowly stepped back and sat on the end of his bed. "I have a position to uphold here and I have been distracted..Mr. Knox and I both have been distracted over our affection for you and as reapers we need to keep our emotions in check. This includes you as well." Will was trying to rationalize this to Grell but he knew the heartbroken man was barely listening to him. If anything he was trying more so to make himself feel better. Grell slowly stood up and walked past him grabbing the door handle. "Are you going to see him?" Will snapped at Grell, he regretted the anger in his voice the moment he spoke.

"That is none of your business. I don't want to be a _distraction_ for you anymore today Mr. Spears." Grell snapped back and flung the door open, his red hair flowing out behind him. Will ran out the door behind him but knew he had screwed up everything already. He saw Grell had already turned another corner and Will only caught a brief glimpse of his hair and coat. Will looked back into Grell's quarters and sighed quietly as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

The Undertaker was sewing on a head to a small headless body when he's bell rang from the door opening. "Who do I have the pleas-Oh its you Grell, do come in and keep me company, me customers are all very quiet " Grell sat across from him on top of a coffin and quietly ate one of his biscuits. "When have you ever been this quiet baby reaper?" He slid the lid on the coffin and moved to sit next to Grell. "Have you been crying little reaper? Why ever for?" Grell lowered his head so his face was hidden by hair. The undertaker leaned back and slid a small black band off his wrist, he then moved in a fluid motion as he grabbed Grell's hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, using the band to hold it. "Now you can't hide behind that long red hair. So tell the Mr. Undertaker what is bothering you.."

Grell wipes his tears away with a sleeve, "William broke up with me.." Undertaker smiled and rubbed Grell's back, he had not even been aware they were together but hearing that they were apart worked out better for him. "He said I was...that I was to much of a distraction at work..." Grell cried softly as Undertaker pulled him closer with his arm around him, a large smile on his face.

"Obviously that reaper just isn't cut out for such a lady like yourself." Undertaker spoke softly, his hand rubbing Grells shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you need little red."


	10. Chapter 10:Choices

**If you have read this far thank you so much. I hope its as entertaining to read as it is to imagine. Please feel free to leave a review or follow the story if you haven't already. This chapter jumps characters a lot. I hope its not confusing. Thanks again.**

* * *

Undertaker sat on top of a large coffin, a rather sinister grin on his face. He took a bite of his bone biscuit as he watched the red head sleep in one of his spare coffins, the lid open of course. Grell was adamant about that. Undertaker silently stood and crept to stand above his sleeping visitor, he leaned forward and ever so gently brushed some hair from his peaceful face. Knowing full well of Grell's reputation, Undertaker had always been the only one to not shoo him away. Quite the contrary he baited him back, sometimes more subtle then other times. However due to his nature he was never really taken seriously. _I've got you now little reaper,_ he thought as he sat on his knees outside the coffin, his arms resting against it so he could comfortably admire him. _You may be battered and scarred from the others but I'll fix you right up, making the lost look beautiful once again is my specialty after all.._

 **A few hours prior..**

"If you don't wish to return home or to the demon's side then your best answer to stay with me don't you think?" Undertaker smiled as he handed Grell a biscuit. The reaper had finally ended his crying and the only evidence left behind was his slightly streaked makeup.

"You want me to sleep in a bloody coffin! How many dead humans have you stored in them already?" Grell stood with his arms crossed in front of the silver haired reaper, "The smell would never come out of my clothes you know. Fresh dead is one thing, but the smell just resting inside there for who knows how long...dreadful sleeping arrangements darling." He stood with his hand mirror cleaning off his face from the days events.

"I promise you that they are all fresh. Once one of me customers sleeps inside one, that coffin becomes their home for eternity. No amount of Queen's gold could get me to reuse a lived in home. I have the perfect one for you little reaper, it's quite a setup." He laughed as slid between coffins, finally pulling the lid off one. Grell squealed with delight when he saw it. The insides were lined with the most gorgeous shade of red velvet. The pillow was a matching shade of silk and the trim along the top boasted a darker, almost angry tone of red that circled the length of the coffin pierced by ruby rhinestones.

"Oh sweetheart, if I'm to perish I want you to be my final resting spot on the day my curtain closes for the last time" He climbed in and laid his head gently on the pillow. "You never fail to surprise me Undertaker. It's almost as if this beautiful piece of work was made for me in mind." Grell was so in love he didn't hear the Undertaker's suspicious snickers. "I do not want to be sealed in here darling, promise me that the bloody lid isn't going to lock me inside."

"Cross me heart and hope to die. I swear on me favorite biscuits not to shut you in." He responded with a smirk.

After several peaceful hours of sleep Grell finally stirred. He had not slept so well in ages. The coffin was made quite well. "Have you slept well my little red friend?" He sat up hearing the Undertakers voice and stretched his arms. "You slept like the dead..hehehe"

Grell stood up and stepped out, a smile on his face. "That is amazing craftsmanship darling, I'll be sure to rest in there again soon. I apologize for showing up like that last night. I have had the most dreadful past few days. These bloody boys are killing me." He sat down at the small table and yawned, "I must look terrible this morning. I feel like all I've done is cry." He grinned when his host sat down a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Will you be returning to work this morning? I imagine you have to meet with William if I remember how it works." Grell took a bite of his egg while his host sat besides him on the bench seat. "I can't imagine you look forward to that.." Grell put down his fork and looked over to him.

"Why did you leave? You are seen as a traitor by many darling, it must be bad for business." Grell had heard many stories but was hoping to get it straight from the source. Undertaker laughed and took a piece of Grell's toast.

"That little red reaper, is a story for another time. For now me only goal is to get you back to the reaper I adore. You always bring a smile to me face." Grell had only felt something towards him the one time, when he had kissed him a few days prior. Undertaker had never been more then a source of lust for Grell, never before had he felt any emotions of the heart. He smiled watching as Undertaker pulled a small ribbon from his pocket and pulled his hair up into a ponytail so Grell could see his face.

"I always forget how damn beautiful you are under all that hair. Why do you cover your face?" Grell asked him curiously. He momentarily lost himself admiring the smooth pale skin, his beautiful jaw line and the scars that made him a perfect God.

"I doubt I would get anything done in me shop if people saw how I really looked." Undertaker smirked seeing Grell's eyes watching him. "I never mind showing you though, my little reaper friend." He slid his fingers into Grell's long red hair, twirling a few strands around his fingers. "Be sure to tell that William who you were with last night if he tries to upset you. You may be a God of Death but you still have a gentle soul inside you and I refuse to let another of these men tear at it." Grell felt his face turn bright red, he almost jumped from his seat when Undertaker took his chin into his fingers and placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Grell stared at Will's office door trying to keep his breathing calm, he deeply dreaded going in. Ronald came up from behind him and grabbed his arm pulling him around the corner. Grell tried to pull free but Ronald held a tight grip. "Grell calm down. Can we talk please? It's important." Grell peered into Ronald's pleading green eyes and nodded, the blonde reaper's hand slid from Grell's arm into his hand. "Thank you..but not here. Your office is closer then mine, is it ok to talk in there?" Grell gave another small nod and Ronald let go of his hand as they walked down the busy hallway to his office, once inside Ronald locked the door. "Are you ok?"

Grell sat down in his chair, "What? Yes yes I'm perfect, bloody perfect." He scooted his chair back a bit so Ronald could sit on top of his desk without his legs touching Grell.

"Will isn't. He may be able to pretend but I know him well enough." He frowned seeing the red head sigh heavily. "He told me what he did. Shitty excuse if you ask me." Ronald slid off the desk and lowered to his knees in front of Grell, "I know I might not always be..the nicest guy towards you, but you are Grell bloody Sutcliff! I have to work hard to stand out against you! You are amazing." Grell stared at him with wide eyes, this was a Ronald Knox he had never met before. "Remember what I said that one day? About how you deserve better? That was me being honest, but I'm not very good at that with you. I don't expect you to want me with all those other gents being interested now...just remember I was the first one to show any interest...albeit it was quite a terrible way to show it I know."

"Ronald..so much as happened to me lately. I don't even know what I feel anymore." Grell felt so raw, he couldn't even bring himself to smile.

"Grell how many times have you been turned down by Sebastian? Me? Will? You always bounce back, that is something that makes you so great! You gotta bounce back again." Ronald grabbed his hands, locking their fingers together. Grell wanted to, but unlike just being turned down like in the past, they had all opened up to him. Grell stood up letting go of Ronald's hands.

"I have to see Will so I can get to work Ronald. I'll be fine I promise." He gave him a forced smile and headed back to meet with Will.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door that pulled Will's concentration from his paperwork. "Come in." He called out as he pushed the papers to the side. He felt an enormous pain in his chest when Grell walked in, it tore into him even more when he sat down across from him. Grell looked fine appearance wise, his makeup and hair were done perfectly but he's eyes seemed almost glazed over. "Morning Grell.."

"Do you have anything for me today or can I get to work?" Grell asked without looking at him.

"No..Grell please look at me." He pleaded to him, a strain apparent in his normally stoic voice. Grell pulled his gaze up to meet his ex-lovers eyes, "Grell I am sorry..I just-Grell!" Grell stood from the chair and rushed out of the office, leaving the door swung open behind him. Will stood from his own chair, however he hesitated when he meet the gaze of Ronald outside his door, the blonde reaper slowly shaking his head no.

* * *

Roesch sat, for the first time, alone waiting for someone to die. His and Grell's cases had been separated. He assumed the higher ups must think he is ready to be on his own. The young reaper was unaware of the emotional drama going on in his workplace. "Patricia Clark, 27, husband, two kids. Heart attack." He watched her collapse on the carnival ride, heard the screams from her family, the rush of the crowd swallowing her up. "How depressing." He slipped in between the crowd and shoved his scythe into her body. The cinematic records shot up and followed him as he jumped up to stand on the top of the ride. After a few minutes he stamped the book complete and left for his next case.

The young reaper slid down a muddy hill until he hit the gravel driveway. He stood outside a small farm house, the overwhelming smell of manure made him cover his mouth to keep from gagging. _How could anyone want to live in a place like this. There's pigs,cows, and chickens all over the place. It doesn't even appear to have fences anywhere. Ghastly living environment._ "Wait.." He noticed a carriage parked in the driveway, "that carriage doesn't appear to belong to a peasant, its far to nice.." he pulled out his retrieval journal and flipped to the page for the current case. "Michael Allminger, 58, no family. Gunshot to the head. How gruesome." He looked back at the carriage, well maintained horses stood in front of it. His curiosity got the better of him as he approached the house and he was just reaching for the door handle when a loud gunshot rang out. Roesch promptly took two steps back just in time to avoid the door swinging open to hit him. A young boy with black hair and an eye patch walked out followed by a tall...very handsome butler. He looked down and saw the gun in the boys hand.

"Who are you?" The boy asked him. Roesch looked up at the butler and met his eyes. _Demon!_ The boy pointed his gun at Roesch's face."I asked you a question boy, who are you?" The handsome butler gently pushed the gun down from his face and smiled at the boy. His smile caused Roesch's heart to speed up to unimaginable rates. He was in love. The butler then put his hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Whatever was said caused the boy to roll his eyes and start walking back to his carriage.

Roesch finally was able to find his voice. "S-Sorry! My name is Roesch, Roesch Alister. I am a grim reaper with the Grim Reaper Dispatch Division, at your service!"

The younger boy was already inside the carriage by the time his words reached them. The tall butler in black turned back towards the reaper and smiled. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive family and estate, and this is my young lord, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian smiled once more as he climbed into the carriage and pulled the door shut behind him.

Roesch fell to his knees watching them drive away. "Sweet lord he is amazing...Sebastian...wait I know that name! That's the demon everyone says Grell is obsessed with! I can hardly blame him." He laughed as he jumped up and ran into the house to reap the soul inside.

* * *

Ciel rubbed his temples with his fingertips, "Are they getting younger now? That one looked barely old enough to have reached puberty." Sebastian smirked leaning forward to adjust his masters bow tie.

"They do not have any hiring restrictions that I know of, it's more of a punishment, that one seemed quite shocked by us. Perhaps he is new to the..career." Sebastian grinned watching his masters wheels spinning. "The child be-header is still on the loose aren't they? I also noted he has not yet modified his death scythe which means it still has the perfectly sharpened edge." Ciel sat up straight in his seat.

"We have to find that reaper again and question him. No doubt he is already moved on from the farm house, we cannot play a game of cat and mouse when the mouse is as elusive as him..contract Grell, find out who he is and bring him to me." Sebastian pushed his emotions down.

"Perhaps Grell isn't our best choice of ally?"

"Sebastian this is an order. I can not trust any of those other bloody reapers! Find the red headed bastard and bring me the runt! You know how to get his attention don't you?" Ciel snapped at his butler.

Sebastian bowed his head with his hand to his chest. "Yes my lord, I shall make preparations immediately."

* * *

Grell walked through the halls towards his office to get paperwork in order when Roesch ran past him. "Grell!" He turned on a heel and stopped in front of the reaper. "Guess who I met today?! Sebastian, the bloody demon you won't talk about! That man is a..you might have a competitor for my heart Grell!" The elder reaper couldn't help himself, for the first time that day he laughed. "What's so funny!?"

Grell grabbed the younger reaper and hugged him. "I have had a dreadful day, and I just realized why." Roesch looked at him confused. "You weren't there to keep me company darling. Not to mention while my love life is in shambles you are out meeting the demon of my dreams. You really are a younger me." Roesch beamed happiness.

"What happened? Tell me later ok? But come on this case with me! It's at the Phantomhive manor!" Grell stopped breathing, he had not been there since Sebastian kicked him out. "I made a fool of myself this morning, maybe you can introduce us properly?"

Grell looked around to make sure Will wasn't around and smiled. "What a delectable idea love."


	11. Chapter 11: Accusations

The two reapers stood beneath Sebastian's window, the older one held back his excitement from seeing it hung open for him still. "Do you think he will come talk to us?" Roesch asked excitedly. Grell smiled and pulled out his list, he felt overjoyed to be there, his finger gliding under the text as he read the details of the retrieval. It appeared to be a previously unscheduled death. Grell knew it was incredibly hard to cause a death date advancement without them knowing about it. He also knew that meant something was very wrong.

"Oh Bassy...what are you doing.." Grell shut the book and grabbed Roesch's arm, his fingers tightly gripping him. "We should get away now darling, something is wrong here." Grell turned to run from the mansion grounds and slammed hard into Sebastian, the demon's powerful form not wavered by the impact. "Oh..Bassy darling we were just leaving, seems like you have everything under control here. We will just come back to reap la-later..." Grell's voice began to waver when he saw the red flash in his ex lovers eyes. "Is something the matter love?" Grell tried to remain calm, he was not sure what was happening but everything felt wrong.

Sebastian's gaze shifted from Grell to the smaller reaper next to him. "Good evening Roesch, my master has ordered I bring you to him for interrogation on the child murders." He rather enjoyed making Grell upset at the moment, felt satisfaction hearing the whine in his voice. He stared into the younger reapers eyes as he spoke, being sure to not lets his gaze return to the taller reaper in front of him.

Grell defensively put an arm up in front Roesch. "Now hold on one bloody minute Sebastian. I have thoroughly investigated him myself and I promise you that there is no way he did those murders." His younger counterpart looked at him shocked, his mouth hanging partly open. He had no idea Grell had any suspicions towards him. "Sebastian are you listening to me!?" The demon grabbed Grell's arm and bent it painfully back, ignoring his yelp from pain. He then grabbed the younger reaper and pulled him close, before Grell could react they were gone. "What the hell!" Grell looked up at the open window again and jumped inside, unsure of what his plan was he knew he had to at least try something.

* * *

Sebastian gently pushed the reaper into the chair opposite of Ciel, the desk sitting between them. He then stood behind Roesch, in case he stupidly made any attempt to escape. The young red head trembled in his seat, he had never really been around a demon before and the power he felt in Sebastian's arms was terrifying. He had already decided Grell could keep him. "Roesch Alister?" Ciel started, reading off a paper, "Are you aware of the recent child murders that are plaguing my city?" Dry mouthed and frightened the reaper could only nod in response. "Did you kill them?" Ciel glared at the reaper waiting to see his reaction.

"N-No sir, I.." Ciel cut him off with a simple hand wave.

"You are aware you fit the description of an ideal suspect don't you? A young reaper fresh out of training, an unmodified death scythe, and the fact that you remind me of the ridiculous idiot.. he went on his own killing spree in the past, I'm sure you are aware of this." Ciel grinned watching the reaper fidget in his seat. "Sebastian, leave us. I believe he might be more apt to discuss these matters without a demon hovering over him."

"My lord are you sure that is a good idea?" Sebastian did not like leaving him alone with a reaper. Things could turn badly in mere seconds. Reapers are extremely fast, even young ones. He looked down at the red head full of uncertainty and had to hold back a smile, he reminded him so much of Grell. It was as if he was Grell in his youth. His thoughts lost for only seconds before Ciel snapped him back to the present.

Ciel shot a sharp glare at his butler. "That is an order Sebastian. I will call for you if I am in danger and you will promptly return. I certanly hope he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with a demon so close by." Ciel returned his gaze to the reaper as Sebastian walked out of the office. Once outside the closed doors Sebastian turned his head towards the dark hallway where he could sense someone hiding in the shadows. Sebastian walked into the darkness ready to attack, his stance calmed only slightly when he nose picked up on the sweet rose smell. The demon smirked as he pushed a tall body hard against the wall, he could feel the coat hanging slack from arms of the intruder.

Sebastian pinned the trespasser against the wall and whispered into their ear, "Did I invite you in to this mansion Grell?" He could feel the reaper shaking under his arms from fear...or maybe excitement. He didn't really care. Overwhelmed by being so close to him, Sebastian could hardly keep his temper at bay, he felt his fangs cutting into his lips as he stared into the lime green eyes in front of him. "I thought you were mine, but you ran back to him the second he offered himself to you. How foolish of me." Grell knew he spoke of William, there was no doubt in his mind.

Grell could feel Sebastian's warm breath on his ear as he angrily whispered into it. He regretted coming to see him, was mentally beating himself for not knowing better. "Bassy dear, you kicked me out, I thought you no longer wanted me." Grell tried to defend his actions.

Sebastian's eyes grew brighter as he spoke, "You needed to be taught a lesson Grell. That did not mean go find another man to make you feel special. Are you still with him? Does he make you happier then I could?" Sebastian's senses had become over taken with jealousy, the strong smell of his perfume making him hungry for Grell.. Losing his ability to maintain his composure he slid one of his hands from the wall and into Grell's long mane, letting the soft silky hair slide over his hand, between his fingers. "I waited you know, but you never returned to me. Then I find out you are with Will.."

Grell stared into the eyes in front of them, their vibrant red had begun to lighten back to their natural shade of amber. "Will broke it off with me darling, said I was to much of a distraction." Sebastian pulled a handful of hair close to his face and smelled the delectable scent his shampoo left behind. "I am terribly sorry for what I did, I only came here with him to-" Sebastian dropped his hair and hushed him with a verbal attack, his senses returning.

"So you decided since you were single once more it was time to run back to your 'Bassy'? I am not here to keep you company between lovers Grell. I cared about you and this is how I am treated?" Sebastian was breathing heavy, his jealousy swiftly turning once more into anger. "Are you expecting me to take you back as mine once more?" Grell wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the angered demon and whisper happy words into his ears. Instead he heard a soft ringing coming from the closed office door. Sebastian stepped back from him and sighed, "I have to go see to my master. I trust you can see yourself out." As Sebastian stepped back into the light Grell grabbed his arm pulling him back against him.

"Please try and forgive me darling, I never meant to hurt you." Grell pleaded to the demon. To his surprise Sebastian gently carressed his fingers against his cheek and gave him a weak smile before he slipped away back to the office.

* * *

After the office door shut behind Sebastian, Ciel leaned against his desk and smiled at the reaper. "You might have those moron Grim Reapers fooled but I can see right through you."

Roesch crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair, a sinister smile formed on his face.. "You have no proof _and_ I am not human so you can't do anything even if you did." The young reapers demeanor changed the moment Ciel called him out. He smirked as the human child interlocked his fingers beneath his chin, never breaking eye contact. "Besides, I brought Grell with me, so _if_ your demon mutt attacks me Grell will step in." Seeing the lack of a reaction on Ciel's face, the reaper smiled even wider. "Oh, you don't know do you?" He chuckled at Ciel's confused stare.

"I don't know what exactly?" Ciel shot back at him. His anger levels were already past what they should have been, he hated reapers immensely but the little shit sitting across from him made even Grell bearable.

"Your mutt is in love with the one and only Grell Sutcliff... I would rather enjoy seeing how he would handle having to fight him to the death over little ol' me." Roesch stood from his chair and leaned against the desk, "are we done here?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Ciel rose from his own chair as well and walked around the table to face him, only a little shorter then the reaper.

"If I find one more child murdered in my city I will destroy you, _that_ is a promise. I don't give a damn what you say about my butler, he will follow my orders no matter what they are, that is our contract." Ciel lifted his hand bell off his desk and rang it loudly. "I'll have Sebastian show you out." A few moments later the door opened. "It's about bloody time. Take this bastard out of my house and return to see me immediately. We need to have a very serious discussion."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian raised an eyebrow hearing Roesch laugh as he walked from the office. Once at the front doors Sebastian smiled at the young reaper. "Thank you for cooperating with my young master." He opened the doors, "please have a good evening." Sebastian looked past him to Grell who had been waiting on the steps outside the door for his younger reaper companion. "Grell, perhaps I will see you another time." Sebastian shut the door once Roesch had exited.

"At least he didn't ignore me this time." Grell stood up and smiled feeling quite a lot better after his interaction with Sebastian,he turned to the little red head, "did you give them the proof they needed?" Roesch smiled and walked down the steps, his auburn hair bouncing.

"They can accuse me all they want but I am a grim reaper, even if I was killing all those kids there is nothing they could do about it." he said confidentiality, linking his arm into Grell's.

* * *

Sebastian returned to his master's office and to his surprise was told to sit down. "Sebastian..you told me demon's are not capable of a few select human emotions, love being one of them correct?" Ciel asked calmly, trying not to strike to quickly. When his butler nodded Ciel sat back in his chair. "What are your feelings towards Grell Sutcliff? You swore to never lie to me Sebastian."

Sebastian knew this time would eventually come to pass. He stared at his young master and answered his question, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. "I am in love with him. I don't quite understand how it's possible, but it's there." Ciel's eyes opened wide from shock and he laughed loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

"That is bloody disgusting Sebastian! He is a male! Not to mention a Grim Reaper. How did you allow this to happen?" Sebastian's eyes turned bright red as he stared at his laughing master. Ciel wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood from his chair and approached his butler. "Calm down Sebastian, you could not harm me even if you wanted to, I forbid any further contact with Grell. If we come across him on accident you are to ignore him."

Sebastian stared at him, his heart suddenly aching. "My Lord..please reconsider. My feelings toward Grell will never be a problem I promise this to you.."

"That is an order and you cannot disobey. I can not, and will not allow you to go playing house with that homo. You are the butler to Earl Phantomhive not a horny little school girl." Ciel stood in front of his butler, his hands in tight fists. "That smart ass little reaper knows more about my own butler then I do. How bothersome.."

Sebastian lowered to a knee in front of Ciel hiding his anger. He was angry at Ciel for forcing this on him, angry at Roesch for telling him his master the truth, but mostly angry at Grell for being the cause of all of knew the last point wasn't fair of him however. "As you wish my lord, if there is nothing else I would like to get dinner started." He rose and walked from the Earl's office, his composure quickly slipping away. Never in his life had he felt any sort of emotions towards any other being, besides his admiration for his young master, but Grell had caused a strange spark in him after their first meeting during the Jack the Ripper case and it only increased since then. He stormed into the kitchen and began going through the cabinets trying to decide on a tea to make while dinner cooks. _What is this reaper's goal with Grell..I have to find out without disobeying my master._ Sebastian grabbed a tea container down from the cabinet, he had decided on a random flavor and began brewing it, his mind still racing. _The little bastard needs to disappear.._

* * *

Grell sat outside Will's office waiting to discuss with him what had occurred. They were unable to reap the poor soul Sebastian had used as bait which meant paperwork. He had expected to meet him with Roesch but the younger reaper claimed to have a large work load still and left Grell to talk to William alone. The door beside him opened and Will waved him in. Looking down the hallway he stood up and walked into the office. "Grell what can I do for you?" Will sat back down in his chair and half smiled to Grell. The red head reaper sat down across from him and crossed his legs.

"We went to Phantomhive Manor, Roesch and I." He looked down to avoid Will's look of shock, talking fast. "Roesch had a soul to reap there and he asked me to join him. Once we got there I became immediately aware something was wrong..Sebastian had killed someone prior to their death day to draw us in because his little brat had wanted to meet with Roesch to accuse him of being the child killer! Bloody idiots." Will had walked around him as he spoke and lowered to a knee beside Grell without him noticing. Grell looked down at him surprised, he had not expected that kind of a reaction. "What are you doing darling?"

Will looked up to him concerned, a hand sliding onto Grell's leg. "Are you ok Grell? I imagine seeing the demon like that wasn't easy for you.." Grell smiled sliding his hand over William's hand. He missed feeling Will's touch, missed those eyes staring at him, his gentler side had vanished since they had broken up but there it was once more. "I should have been there with you.."

Grell moved his hand from atop Will's to his ex lovers cheek, his heart melted when Will leaned into his open palm. "Yes darling I am quite alright. However we were unable to reap the soul per schedule." William laughed as he stood up, a sound that calmed Grell down completely after his earlier interaction with Sebastian. The tall reaper pulled out his desk drawer and flicked through until he found what he was looking for.

"Fill out this form Grell, explain in detail about why you were unable to reap the soul." He handed Grell the paper and a pen and sat back in his own chair across from him, a soft grin resting on his face. "Where is Roesch, did you not say this was his case?"

Grell signed the form and slid it across to him, "William..do you think he is the one killing those kids? The little runt and Sebastian questioned him and Undertaker told me to watch myself around him.." Will, who was putting his offical stamp on the form, dropped the stamper and looked up at him.

"Undertaker? You saw him again? Grell what are you doing fooling around like that?" Will covered his face in his hand, attempting to hide his frustration. The red head stood from the chair and frowned at Will.

"He has been far nicer to me through out all of this then the whole lot of you!" Will rose from his own chair and moved swiftly, wrapping his arms around Grell in a tight embrace. He buried his head against Grell's warm neck and took a deep breath. Grell, still shocked, slowly wrapped his own arms around his fellow reaper. The normally stoic man was no longer able to hide himself and began to cry softly against Grell, any emotional strength he had left dissipated the moment Grell returned his hug. "Will darling-" Grell started.

William shook his head against his love to shush him. "I am so sorry Grell...I did a terrible thing to you and I am so very, very sorry." Grell slid a hand into Will's slicked back hair and warmly kissed the top of his head, his forgiveness already offered. Will lifted his head and almost broke into heavier tears, Grell stood in front of him with a smile on his face, his eyes showing proof that the emotion was real. In one urgent movement, Will abruptly slid his hands up and around Grell's neck as he pressed his lip against the red head's lips. Grell stepped back towards the door, never breaking their kiss and turned the lock on the door. "Good idea." Will mumbled against his once again lovers lips. Will broke their kiss only long enough to push the papers off his desk as he backed into it, Grell lifted him up gently so he was sitting atop the table and their lips once more joined together. After several more intense moments of this Grell grabbed onto Will's arms and lowered his head against his chest, breathing hard. "Is something wrong Grell?" Will inquired worriedly, he wanted so badly to touch him again but Grell still held tight to his arms.

"I cant do this right now darling..I'm sorry" Grell lifted his head and kissed Will on the forehead. "I am not entirely sure you are what is best for me." He let go of Will's arms and unlocked the door. "Sorry for the mess Will darling." He said with a smile as he left Will behind, a shocked look upon his face. After Will finished cleaning up the floor and had properly calmed down he sat down at his desk and started wondering about Grell's question in an attempt to distract himself. _Could Roesch be the child killer? All the evidence could lead back to him, that was certain._ Will grabbed his death scythe and walked out of his office. Shortly after he walked into the remnants of a terrible scene, death by electrocution, a prisoner of war, the charred body sat strapped into a chair. He found Ronald standing above the body, records flying out around him.

"Hey there Mr. Spears! What brings you to my part of town?" Ronald shouted though the records.

"I need your assistance with a rather important matter." Will responded. Ronald stamped complete in his book and walked over to his senior. "I need to do some deeper investigation on Roesch Alister. It seems he was accused of being the killer by Phantomhive as well as Undertaker."

Ronald looked down at his watch, "I have quite a lot of work left today sir." Will sighed and tore the book from his hands.

"I will help you.." He flipped through the book then turned his gaze back to him, an annoyed look in his eyes. "Honestly, two stops left?" He rolled his eyes handing him back the book. "I will do the last one. You finish the other and meet me outside Undertaker's place understood?" Before Ronald could respond Will was gone.


	12. Chapter 12: Battles with Friends

Will stood outside Undertaker's parlor, his gaze resting on the large sign above the door. "It's about time..honestly how long does it take to reap one soul?" He turned his attention to the blonde reaper who had just appeared behind him. Ronald gave his signature grin and apologized for the wait. "I have also called upon someone from the forensics division to meet us here. No doubt he's already inside, he is just as unceremonious as Grell." Ronald pulled the door open and looked inside the dark room. "He has a flare for the dramatics I'm afraid.." William rolled his eyes and motioned Ronald to follow him in. They could hear two eerie sounds, both their own versions of rather sinister laughter. Ronald gave a shocked stare to the two men sitting together in the shadows.

"Why hello me reaper friends.." Undertaker winked at Othello as he spoke, "Why has this little meeting been called might I ask?" Othello walked out of the shadows and sat atop one of the caskets, his legs swinging happily. Ronald and Will sat down opposite of him on their own shared casket.

Will looked at the other men in the room before looking back at Undertaker, "Mr. Sutcliff said you believe the Grim Reaper, Roesch Alister, to be the child killer. Can you please extend to us your reasoning?" Undertaker snickered as he pulled up a container of bone shaped pocky sticks and sat beside Othello.

"How is my dear Grell?" He asked, blatantly ignoring the question. "He is so beautiful to watch when he's sleeping you know." Will and Ronald both shot dark glances at Undertaker, Othello simply laughed, he loved watching Grell's love stories unfold. "He was quite distraught over you lot. Poor little tom cat." He snickered seeing the look of anger in their eyes. "Those looks are payment enough. I know for a fact that he is the killer because he is a rather _evil_ creature." Will looked at him, his eyes large with shock, but his younger companion burst into laughter.

Ronald pushed his hair back from his face and lifted his leg up, his foot resting on the casket. "No offense sir, but have you met the little whelp? That thing is afraid of his own shadows half the time. Not to mention that he lives to serve Grell, treats him like his idol. I don't think he has the guts or the time to pull something like this off." Will nodded at Ronald.

"Not many know this, but when I first paired up Grell and Roesch, it was so Grell could watch him, I had already suspected that the killer might be him. Together they worked many cases. After some close observation Grell and I both came to believe he could not possibly be the killer. What makes you believe him evil?" Will pushed his glasses up as he waited for the Undertaker's response.

Undertaker took a bite of his pocky and handed the jar over to Othello. "Just the other day I was finishing a pick up for the little Phantomhive Earl when I heard a scream down the way a bit. So being the concerned citizen me is I ventured over, there I found a small headless body and your red headed duo at the scene. While the younger fellow reaped that soul I watched him..he didn't appear to care what the records said. He stared at the small body like it was a piece of meat. He looked rather hungry for more." Ronald raised his hand to interrupt.

"If they were there to reap the body, then wouldn't Grell have seen him kill the child? Where is the logic in your argument sir?" His question made Undertaker grin.

"If he had been distracted..he might not have noticed the boy was not with him. Thus giving him ample time to slaughter a small child directly under his nose." Othello held out the container so Undertaker could take a pocky. "You gents have been keeping him quite distracted haven't you?" Will looked at Ronald and they both sighed in honest defeat. "To add to your point of his obsession with the our favorite flamboyant reaper, wasn't Grell once a mass murderer himself? Perhaps he is trying to impress him." Othello sat quietly eating pocky, he found the whole situation rather amusing from a scientific point of view. "My good friend here can help dig up me young customers for some research."

Othello laughed as he stood up, he bowed to Undertaker. "I am not much of one for digging up the dead sir, Not a fan of getting my hands dirty. However once you get me the body I can run a far many more tests on it then any human tester can accomplish. Perhaps we can procure a link between him and the dead kids." Will nodded and stood in front of the coffin.

"Ronald and I will go speak with Phantomhive, he too has accused Roesch and I want to know what his reasoning is as well." Will turned to leave while Ronald waved cheerfully at the two men. Once outside Will grabbed his arm. "Ronald, can you behave yourself around the demon mutt? This has nothing to do with Grell and we need to leave him out of this as much as possible."

The blonde grinned at this senior, "I'm Ronald Bloody Knox sir, the notorious play boy. I can handle being around his ex no problem. Plus, no offense but I think you should be more worried about how _you_ will handle seeing Sebastian." Will groaned pushing his glasses up before they both vanished.

* * *

Sebastian stood out in the garden, pouring fresh tea into his master's cup while he enjoyed the quiet and some chocolate cake when he felt their presence. "Pardon me my lord, we seem to have visitors. I shall see to them post haste." With a hand to his heart Sebastian bowed to Ciel and jumped up on the roof of the mansion. He sensed the reaper's were near but lacked any ability to know which reaper it was. Peering over the edge of the roof he sighed with relief seeing it was just Will and the blonde one. Surprised that they walked right up to the door he jumped down and landed silently behind them. "How can I help you gentlemen?" He asked calmly. Will took a deep breath and turned to face him, bracing himself for whatever emotions flooded himself. Ronald however immediately spun around and grinned at the demon. Sebastian,surprising even himself, pulled back his arm and punched Ronald directly in the face, knocking the blonde on the ground.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for ya demon bastard?" Ronald spat out blood as he stood up. Before he could return the attack Will held out his arm to block him.

"We are not here about Grell, demon. We request an audience with your leash holder to discuss the recent child murders." Will said stoically. "Any discussion on the matter of Mr. Sutcliff must be postponed."

Sebastian smirked at Ronald,he felt quite satisfied after hitting him. The butler put on his most professional face and nodded at the reapers while he held his arm out in the direction of the garden path. "My young master is currently enjoying his tea and cakes in the garden. I am sure he would be more then delighted to get this whole ordeal over with as quickly as possible." The two reapers walked past his outstretched arm and around the house. When they reached the small table Ciel sat at Sebastian stood beside. "My lord," He bowed his head, "Mr. Spears and Mr. Knox have come to discuss the child murders with you. I believe it to be in your best interest to meet with them."

Ciel sat down his tea and motioned for them to sit down at the table with him. "Would you like some tea gentleman?" Sebastian felt a bit of pride, his young master has always shown the best of Phantomhive's hospitality for each and every guest. The brunette reaper declined but Ronald quite eagerly took a cup. "Will the moron be joining you?" Will shot Ronald a look demanding he remain calm. Ronald however was unconcerned by the comment, he did take notice of the way Ciel turned a hateful glance at his butler and a smile of realization formed on his face.

The blonde reaper sat his cup down and turned to face Sebastian. "It makes sense now, the whole punch to the face thing from before." Will sighed, his fingers rubbing against his temple. Ronald stood up and patted Sebastian on the shoulder. "Guess the mutts out of the bag huh? Welcome to the club mate, once you're in you can never get out unfortunately. The fuck's to bloody cute if you ask me."

Will looked up at the annoyed child. "No, he will not be joining us today. I also apologize for Mr. Knox's behavior, highly inappropriate." Ciel sat back in his chair, his tea cup resting casually in his hands. "Mr. Sutcliff has grown close to Mr. Alister, we believe it best to keep him away from any ongoing investigat-"

Ronald slammed his hands down on the table shaking the tea cups and interrupting Will. "Mr. Phantomhive sir, your tea seems to have gone and done terrible things to my stomach. Could your butler here show me the way to the restroom?" Ciel pulled away from him, he appeared quite disgusted at the blonde as he waved his hand acknowledging that they get on with it. Will turned around watching them walk away, Ronald looked to be walking just fine.

He heard a throat clear and turned back to the boy. "We are currently having the deceased children dug up from their graves, and one of our best in the forensic department will be running a multitude of tests on them. Mr. Sutcliff informed me that you accused Roesch Alister of being the culprit. Could you please explain your reasoning?"

* * *

Once inside the mansion Ronald smirked at Sebastian. "So how bad do you have it for Grell? From the way your little master glared at you, it must be pretty bad."

Sebastian looked up and down the hallway then leaned against the wall, he knew there was no point in fighting with the reaper anymore. They were all fighting the same battle and he had lost. "My lord has forbade me from ever seeing Grell again. Under our contract I cannot go against his wishes. Nor can I lie to him or do him any harm. So my feelings towards him are no longer relevant. In this such instance I am completely helpless..." Sebastian pushed his hair from his face and painfully asked, "how is he?"

Ronald felt for the man. He himself could see Grell at any point in time but Grell wanted nothing to do with him. Perhaps never seeing him would be easier. "Grell is strong, and surprising handling all this with grace." Ronald leaned back, his shoulders resting against the wall beside the demon. "Who could have foreseen this happening?"

Sebastian slid down to rest on the floor, Ronald joined him. "I am sorry Ronald, I should have never made advances towards him. You had him, and I stole from you. I truly am a demon." The butler laughed to himself. What would his young master think if he walked in now..

The reaper patted him on his knee, "Unfortunitly for all of us we have a new contender. One that might beat us all out, even William.." Ronald shut his eyes, his head resting against the wall. "Bloody Undertaker has swooped in while we fought like rats and planted his seed. Figuratively.." He turned to Sebastian and winked. "Have you ever seen under that mess of hair? I haven't personally but I hear he is breathtaking. A real looker."

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. "My master will most likely be growing suspicious.." Sebastian stood up and held out his hand to Ronald. "I have been forced to bow out of this fight. I do agree with you however, Undertaker will be quite an opponent. "Ronald grabbed his hand pulling himself up. "Oh and Ronald..I have seen him. It wont take long for him to win, that I can promise you."

The two men walked silently towards the back door of the mansion. As the reached the door Ronald stepped in front of Sebastian. "This doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel fair. You should get as much of a chance with him as we all do. I treated him really badly, if anyone doesn't deserve him it's me.." Sebastian sighed seeing the look of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, truly sorry I punched you Ronald." The demon pushed the doors open and they walked back outside.

* * *

Grell lay in the sunlight, he's usual wardrobe swapped out for shorts and a tank top, his long red hair pulled up into a bun. He had a couple of hours between jobs and Roesch had convinced him he needed to relax. So they went to a nice quiet part of the beach where he could lay out and enjoy the day uninterrupted. His younger friend sat in the sand beside him. "So let me see if I can understand all of this.. You hooked up with Mr. Knox, then the demon and you started dating correct? Kudos to you Grell, he is one scary man." Roesch laughed a bit seeing Grell finally smile. "So then you thought he broke up with you so you got with Mr. Spears? Then _he_ broke up with you..Now you have Mr. Undertaker, Mr. Spears, and Mr. Knox, all of which have their aim pointed at you?" The reaper laid down in the sand, his head resting on Grell's stomach. "Teach me senpei..."

Grell laughed and reached one of his hands into Roesch's hair, playing with it. "You first have to become as fabulous as me darling..takes quite a long time to achieve this but if anyone can, it's you." Grell moved his fingers playfully through his hair, he knew the younger reaper was probably hoping to seduce him..and at this particular moment, it would have been faily easy to accomplish.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out

William Spears, member of the management department for soul retrievals, sat across from the young Earl, a position he had never imagined he would have willingly put himself in. Due to his reputation as being an excellent guard dog to the Queen, Will knew if he had indeed turned his attention to Roesch, then it will be ill advised to not seek counsel with him. He watched as Ciel took a sip from his tea, "I have come to believe him the killer because all the evidence we have points directly to him. Even Sebastian agrees this to be the case." Ciel sat down the cup and leaned forward in his chair. "The fact of the matter is that you have him working directly under you, and you didn't pick up on this, but we, a human and a demon, came to this conclusion after meeting him only once. Seems to take quite a hit to the reputation of Grim Reapers." Will pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying his best not to stab him with his scythe. Ciel seemed to be enjoying the taunts. "I'll get to the point, first off he is fresh out of training is he not? Secondly, Undertaker's findings suggest that it would have been done by a perfectly sharpened blade, one that an unmodified death scythe would have. Lastly, he reminds me to much of the homo in your employment. He got very cocky with me when I interrogated him, clearly he believes he is safe from any form of punishment. Whatever show he puts on for you is not who he really is, I saw that with my own eyes."

Ronald and Sebastian had just rejoined the pair, any sign of the private interaction already hidden away. "When I saw him out after his meeting with my lord he seemed quite proud of himself..very suspicious behavior for a suspect to show in any case." Sebastian stood behind Ciel. "Is there any way we could aid each other?"

Ronald leaned against the back of Will's chair, "We got Undertaker digging up some of your dead kids, all the tests are being ran at his place. Maybe a meeting there would be a good next step." Ciel looked up at the blonde reaper and sighed. He truly hated their species. "In any case this needs to move along before Grell finds out what we are up to. He doesn't suspect the kid, and it would probably be better to keep it that way for now." Ciel nodded to the blonde, his goal to avoid Grell seemed to stand strong with the reapers.

"Right, Sebastian let's get over there," he stood up from his chair and stood in front of the butler, Sebastian bowed his head before lifting him into his arms. "I want to be done with this by dinner." Sebastian raced off towards town with him in his arms, they paid no attention to whether the reapers were in tow. If they had paid attention they would have noticed their guests were still standing in the garden. Will turned towards Ronald who had a rather large grin across his handsome face.

Ronald,barely able to hold in his excitement, told him about his discussion with the demon. "So the human knows now?" Will asked rhetorically, "Honestly...this has gotten out of hand. When this current investigation is over with I intend on taking Grell out to a nice dinner and asking him quite bluntly what he wants." Ronald nodded his head, his bangs brushing against his face. "I wager he won't choose me, said he wasn't sure if I was what is best for him.." Will removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before sliding them back on the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps he is right..."

Ronald patted his back, a half smile formed on his lips. "Maybe none of us are what is best for the him sir, but that doesn't mean we should give up so easily. Where is the fun in that?" The blonde reaper laughed looked towards where the butler had disappeared to, "we are all after the same thing at this point, might as well have a fun competition out of it." He turned back to Will and laughed harder seeing the smile resting on his face. Without another word the two men vanished from the garden.

Sebastian gently sat down his young master outside the doors to Undertaker's parlor. "Should we wait for them my lord?" Ciel ignored him and grabbed the door handle, his patience already running thin. If the idiots couldn't keep up that was not his problem. Sebastian's lips curled into a grin as his master walked in, he followed without hesitation. Once inside Ciel stared in shock, the two reapers had already beaten them. William stood beside a man that he didn't know, he wore a white lab coat and had dark green hair. Ronald lay stretched out atop a closed coffin while Undertaker beamed seeing him walk in.

"Has the day finally come Earl? Are you ready for me specially made coffin?" Undertaker chuckled.

"Shut up.." Ciel snapped back at him. "I'm told you might have information on this child killer after all. Is this correct?" Undertaker grinned and nodded over towards the man in the lab coat. The young Earl walked up on the other side of Othello, opposite of Will. "What do you have?"

Othello looked down at the boy confused, then opened his mouth partly when realization struck. "You must be the contractee. I would love to have a sample of your blood sometime, see if there is anything different about a human locked into a demon's binding compared to a regular human. You living are so fascinating." Ignoring the frustrated looking on Ciel's face he turned back towards the paper he had been sketching words onto. "I have found DNA on the damaged skin, I hope that we can link it with Mr. Alister's DNA. It's up to you all to get that for me. Oh!" He turned back to Ciel, "How rude of me, My names Othello, a member of the Grim Reaper Forensic Department. I don't usually get out of the office like this, however Mr. Spears asked for me personally and I couldn't really turn him down.." Ciel turned his attention to Sebastian, his eyes widening when he saw him quietly speaking with Ronald as if they were old friends.

"Sebastian!" The butler moved to stand in front of him. "This is not a bloody game Sebastian! Are you chummy with all the damn reapers now?" His face was beginning to turn red from his anger. His hand shook badly, he wanted to strike Sebastian for his idiocy, however he turned to Will instead. "Can you get him what he needs? The bastard may be one of you but I refuse to let him get off as easily as the other idiot did! He will pay for his crimes one way or another." Ciel shot a sharp look towards his butler. "Come Sebastian, Undertaker call when you find something out. I want to know immediately!" He stormed out of the building, his butler looking slightly worried.

Ronald sat up after they left. "Boy I would hate to be him right now.." He slid off the casket, "I will try to get his DNA first, less suspicious if I do it. Will..distract Grell for me." He winked at his superior and walked out of the building. Will ignored the sounds of laughter coming from the Undertaker as he left behind Ronald a moment later.

* * *

Grell and Roesch sat on a small boat watching a man drown no more then ten feet away, water splashed all around him as he gasped for air. Grell was leaning against the boats side rails, his partner leaned sideways against them. "Dreary way to end isn't it?" They both turned to see Ronald standing behind them. "I hear it's the worst way to go. Anyways," he smiled at Roesch, "orders from upstairs is that you and I have a case to take care of. Sorry Grell I have to take your boy for a bit. We shouldn't be to long." Roesch looked at Grell and frowned as he jumped from the boat with Ronald.

A few moments passed before Will stepped next to Grell, leaning against the railing with him. "I've missed you.." William admitted. The red head watched the lifeless body float against the surface of the water, Will shot out his scythe pulling it to the boat. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Grell..All I think about is you." He pulled the body onto the boat and watched as Grell shoved his scythe into the body, blood shot out against both of them. Will stood silently watching him work, he ached to hear him say something, anything to break the tension between them.

Grell stamped complete on the page and shut his book, "William..tell me what to do" He looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Will took him into his arms and held him tight, what he saw before him made him hate himself and everyone else. Grell's eyes showed real exhaustion and he looked extremely fragile. Will wanted to ask him a thousand questions, he needed to know what was happening to him, if he was to blame.

Will slid his fingers into Grell's hair, his hand holding the red head against his shoulder. "Grell, tell me what's going on, please." He looked down and saw the dead human laying beneath them. "Not here..let's go home, no, lets go somewhere you will feel most comfortable." He let go of Grell, then slid his thumb under his chin lifting his eyes to meet his own. "Let's go to Phantomhive, we can talk there in peace." Grell slowly nodded his head. As much as Will did not want to take him there, he knew that there was no where in the world better for him to go.

* * *

Sebastian had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when he felt the reapers once more. "Already?.." He pulled the gloves off his hands and peered out the window, his attention moved from Will to Grell, seeing the red head made his heart beat sky rocket, he felt a strange sensation over powering his body. Shoving the feelings down he ventured outside and stood before the men. "Ah Mr. Spears, what brings you by here tonight?" He could feel Grell looking at him, he wanted so desperately to turn to him, to hold him.

"Sorry to bother you so late, but would you have somewhere quiet I could speak with Grell?" He turned to look at Grell, who's eyes had shifted back down to the ground. "Could I maybe talk to you in private for a quick moment?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement, he turned on his heel and led Will around the corner of the house. "I am worried about him, he looks like he hasn't slept properly in days. I know you aren't permitted to talk to him, but if you could just loan us a room for a bit..I have to find out what's happening to him."

Sebastian hesitated, then looked looked at the reaper."Would you mind if I sit in? My orders are to ignore him if we come across on accident, so if I pretend he isn't there, I'm not technically breaking the order guidelines." Sebastian smiled at William, an honest process neither men thought would ever happen. "I will open my bedroom window, you may enter through there. Stay in there." He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I have to get my young master ready for bed, please wait till I open the window to attempt to enter...tell Grell I said to wait in his tree." He gave a pained smile to the reaper before turning around the corner of the mansion and rushed past Grell without even a sideways glance.

Will rejoined Grell and took his hand into his own. "He isn't aloud to acknowledge you anymore. Phantomhive's orders." Grell squeezed his hand, his facial expression remained the same however. "We are going to speak in his room, you, him, and I. He can not talk to you. Or look at you. But he will be listening. Said we should wait in your tree." Will's heart broke only slightly seeing a faint smile appear on his face. Though he knew Sebastian was no longer in the fight, he did something that Will just couldn't do. That small gesture, calling it _his_ tree meant more to Grell then he realized it would have. The two reapers jumped up into the tree adjoining Sebastian's bedroom window, Grell sat curled up against Will, his rosy scent never left Will's senses and it drove him wild inside. Will wanted to take Grell home and show him just how badly he missed him. This was not the time for that however. They waited silently for almost an hour before Sebastian pushed open his window, his gaze never falling on to them. He pulled his chair around to face the doorway as the two reapers crawled in the window. the butler silently turned the lock on his door and sat in the chair. William and Grell sat on the edge of the bed and Will took both his hands. He wanted to waste no time. "Grell, have you been sleeping?

Grell slowly lifted his head up and looked over at him, "I can't sleep..I miss you..I miss both of you." Unseen by the reapers, Sebastian sat with his eyes closed, listening intently. He hated having to meet with him like this but it was the best loophole he could find. Whatever the outcome he planned to thank William for bringing Grell to him. Just being in the same room with him felt immensely better. Hearing the pain in his voice however, tore his heart open. His gloved hands were in tight fists in his lap. "I wish none of this bloody nonsense had ever happened!" Will gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his back gently.

"Grell..you don't deserve this. I was wrong to end it the way I did. Ronald is just a damn idiot sometimes, but I know he regrets his behavior as well." Will looked over towards Sebastian and quietly groaned. "The only one of us that hasn't been unkind to you is the demon. Quite an ironic turn of events. I wager he would be more inclined to discuss this if... Somehow the boy found out about you two..he doesn't seem to think very kindly of you being together." Grell looked towards the chair facing away from him. He hated the little bastard more then any other being in existence. All thoughts on the matter vanished when Sebastian quickly jumped from his chair and looked past both the men to the back to the bed. Sinister laughter flowed out behind them as both reapers turned around.

"Oh my my my, having a little rendezvous without me?" Undertaker sat crossed legged on the bed, his hair pushed back from his face showing his sharp green eyes. "I feel a little left out now." Sebastian stood frozen, unsure of what to expect. Grell smiled softly at Undertaker, who kindly returned the smile. "Hello there my red reaper. Have these boys been treating you right? I'll slice them up if they haven't been."

Will shot him a dirty look, "What are you doing here?" he growled at him. Undertaker stood from the bed and grinned, his hair flowing gracefully behind him as he walked.

"You see..we found some disturbing evidence on one of the kids. Curious as to how you would like to approach it." He handed William a small slip of paper, as Will read down it he slid past him and gently stroked Grell's cheek. Sebastian fought to ignore that small motion, he saw Grell's smile from the corner of his eye and it drove him full of rage, thus he battled even harder to hold back his demoning. The blonde had been telling the truth about Undertaker, he was a real threat indeed. "Seems sweet Grell here got his DNA on one of my young guests. Curious indeed don't you think?" He turned his glance to Sebastian. "The little Earl wanted me to contact him immediately with ANY information."

Sebastian finally spoke since their arrival. "You know he didn't do it." Will held tight to Grell's hand,he watched the red head stare at Sebastian, hoping for just a brief glimpse in his direction. Grell only wanted to say thank you.

Undertaker sat down beside Grell and laid his chin against his shoulder. He could almost feel the hatred boiling from the other two men in the room and it sent ripples of laughter throughout his body. However for theatrical purposes he kept his pleasure hidden away. He wanted to let the tension build. "Oh I am fully aware it wasn't out little friend here, I am also aware of how your young master feels about Grell. So do we tell him?" Undertaker played with some of Grell's hair that hung down his back, twirling his fingers in it. The older reaper whispered into Grell's ear and stood up, his hand slowly dragging off of him. "I wager he will tell Sebastian here to kill him."

Grell finally saw it, for half a second Sebastian's eyes met his, they looked truly terrified. "We will not tell him..I do not enjoy deceiving my young master but unless he asks me directly I am not bound by any contract to tell him about this." Will nodded in agreement and looked up at Undertaker.

Undertaker took the slip of paper back and pushed into his pocket. "I am rather happy with this decision." He looked down at Grell. "Grell..I'll see you later yes?" The red head nodded, a small smile resting on his face. Undertaker laughed at the two men glaring at him and disappeared. Sebastian sat on the corner of his chair, his hand covering his face. Grell looked from him to Will and wondered curiously about them. Both men seemed quite aggravated.

"What's going on?" He looked at Will who shook his head then to Sebastian who didn't move. "Will somebody tell me what the Hell is going on?" Grell stared between them, neither one would look at him. He slid his fingers under Will's chin lifting his head towards him. "Will darling what was that about? Are we working with the brat now?" The brunette reaper looked into his eyes, unsure how to discuss this with him without revealing to much. Sebastian stood from the arm of the chair and lowered himself to one knee in front of William, the reaper stared back wide eyed.

"It seems that our collaboration for finding the child murderer is making significant headway. We need to discuss with Mr. Sutcliff the challenges ahead for him, this could turn quite nasty and fast." Grell never looked away from Sebastian, his eyes trailing the features on his face. He had begun to understand what he was doing. "I am aware that we had previously decided to keep him in the dark on this, so that he would not appear suspicious to Mr. Alister, but Undertaker's sudden appearance has brought our recent activities into light." Will turned his head towards Grell, a frown formed on his face seeing his redheaded partner staring sideways into Sebastian's eyes. Though the demon spoke directly to him, it was not he who was being addressed.

"Honestly.." Will turned back to Sebastian "This is not ideal. We could have continued our secrecy a little longer. We can not allow that idiot to think we are on to him!" Will stood from the bed, pressing Sebastian off his balance so he fell to his knees. "You blasted mutt...worthless demon. Grell let's go." He looked down at his partner, who had slid down to his knees beside Sebastian. "He can not speak to you Grell, it is a waste of your time." His eyebrow twitched when Sebastian stared straight at the bed, a smile resting on his face.

Grell lifted his gaze up to the tall reaper in front of him. "I just want to talk, he can listen if he can do so freely. Either way I have things I desperately need to get off my chest. I will be along shortly darling, I promise." Will nodded and slowly climbed out the window, jumping down with out a single glance back at him. Silence overtook the room as Grell sat and stared at Sebastian, the demon covered his face with his right arm, his forehead resting against the mattress. "Sebastian..thank you for standing up for me, and telling me the truth about whats going on." He leaned back, his back resting against the foot of his bed, so that he could see his Bassy without him having to look at him in return. "I suppose I should have taken advantage of having you when I did...after this whole investigation is over I plan to have a little chat with that brat of yours." He smiled softly seeing Sebastian eyes open wide with shock. "Don't worry love, I wont let him hurt me. That right is reserved solely for you." His comment brought the demon back down to a peaceful smirk.

"I wonder if Mr. Knox has acquired the DNA we need from Mr. Alister.." Sebastian stood up, speaking to himself as he straightened out the blanket on the bed. He was excellent at finding ways to get around his masters orders when he wanted to. "It could fare difficult for him, the young reaper would be less likely to notice if the man he admires so desperately were to sneak a sample. In either case Mr. Knox will be reporting back to Undertakers parlor..I'll have to stop in and see what has been found out." Sebastian pulled off his gloves, his contract mark dark against his pale skin. Grell jumped up and kissed his cheek, a small token of affection, before he followed suit behind William and jumped from the window as well. Sebastian slowly turned and sat on his bed where the reapers had been sitting, his fingers touching where Grell's lips had so urgently pressed against him. The demon wished so feverishly that he could shed tears. He cursed his body for allowing him to feel this kind of pain but have no outlet for release.

* * *

William lay in his bed, his gaze staring up at the dark ceiling above him. So much had happened to him as of late but he needed to push that to the side and get some rest, emotions do not belong in he work place. However try as he might it was those very emotions that would not allow him any peace. Grell clearly loved him, as well as Sebastian. For what felt like hours the reaper laid in his bed, trying his best to figure out what he could do to bring Grell complete happiness. The sun had begun to rise when the idea came to him. It was a terrible..but brilliant idea to bring his love true happiness...


	14. Chapter 14: The Legendary Reaper

The next morning seemed Hellish for all parties. William sat at his desk, his head buried in his hands, his elbows being against the table were the only things keeping him from falling from his chair. The reaper begrudgingly looked up when his door opened, Ronald entered in, leaning against the door to close it behind him. He appeared to be just as exhausted as William. "What is wrong with you?" Will inquired seeing that he appeared to still not have changed clothes from the night before.

Ronald sighed and walked over to the chair, sliding down into his seat across from Will. "I could ask you the same, you look like shit, sir." Ronald rubbed his eyes, pushing his bangs away. "I partied with that little fucker all night and he left behind nothing usable. I would almost bet he was aware of what I was aiming for." Will leaned forward, pushing his glasses up his nose. "What is your excuse for the way you look boss?"

"I just couldn't sleep.." He raised an eyebrow at Ronald's lack of a smart ass retort. "You must really be tired..well get to work. We both would rather avoid overtime." Knox groaned as he rose from the chair, he gave a half-hearted wave to his superior as he walked out the door, leaving it hang open as Roesch followed in behind him. The younger reaper looked tired as well, but not nearly as worn down as his older counterparts. Youth really was an amazing thing.

"Morning sir! Anything special I should know before I head out today?" The reaper yawned as he spoke, his arms stretched out over his head.

Will smiled a fake smile and shook his head. "Nope, just get it done without overtime." Roesch jumped from his chair and cheerfully skipped out of his office. Will rolled his eyes with annoyance and waited for the next redhead to come but he never did. Reaper after reaper stopped in to see him but Grell never made his appearance. "Maybe he just went straight to work.." He spoke to his empty office.

* * *

 **The Night Before..**

Grell slipped into Undertakers parlor covering his nose and mouth, the stringent reek of decay hit him so hard he had to brace himself against the door frame. The silver haired reaper appeared before him laughing hysterically as he slid a mask over Grell's mouth and nose. "One would think God's of Death would be right at home with this smell... the world clearly doesn't know us that well." Grell wiped tears from his eyes and grinned under his mask when he saw the dark green haired man in the back of the room. Undertaker slid his arm around Grell's waist leading him back to Othello. "I knew those boys were keeping us secret from you, that's not very fair of them is it love?"

Othello turned around, his mask laying down around his neck. "I never understood how you field workers can't stand the smell of the dead but the forensics department has no issues with it.." He put down the tools he was using and smiled at Grell. "I hear you have just got all the men chasing after you now. That is spectacular! It's like you have your own harem. Even Undertaker here is smitten with you!" Grell laughed lightly, he had never looked at it like that, a _harem_...

Grell thoughts didn't have time to venture far though, he's gaze had turned to the table in front of them and he couldn't help but notice the blood and strange ooze covered tools that littered it. "What are you doing here Othello?" Grell frowned watching Othello pull a headless, bloated body from a bag, careless tossing it onto the table. Grell took a step back and cringed when an arm fell off and rolled next to him. "How bloody disgusting! Why would you invite me here Undertaker? This smell will never leave my clothes.." Instead of an answer he felt long fingers slide into his own and the silver haired reaper once more lead him away, this time to a door that led into the back. Once they crossed that threshold the smell immediately dissipated. Both men pulled their masks down to hang loosely around their necks. Undertaker smirked, his sharp green eyes shining out between his long bangs. "What are we doi-" was all Grell could get out before Undertaker was on top of him, his lips locked against the redheads own lips. Grell felt the raw power of the man in front of him as he slid his arms around Grell's waist, his long nails digging into his skin. Undertaker groaned feeling his partners tongue slide forcefully into his mouth, tasted his delicious flavor. A relationship that had been teased at for ages was finally coming to life. Grell slid his arms up his back and gripped his shoulders tight as they kissed. Finally Undertaker broke what seemed like an endless embrace, his lips never moving far from Grell's, he then slid one of his hands up and into the shining red hair in front of him, gripping it hard he yanked back Grell's head and began kissing up and down his throat, each kiss delicately placed in the perfect locations, the effect of of his work shooting vibrations throughout Grell's body. Grell relished the pain in his scalp, he deeply loved William but the man was far to gentle with him. This kind of treatment was what really drove him wild. He moaned when the silver haired reaper began popping his vest loose, one agonizingly slow button at a time. The older man soaked in the smell of roses from Grell, still gripping his hair he forced his head up to face him once more. Grell took the chance and hungrily attacked his lips, a move that resulted in Undertaker snickering in his throat while he forced Grell's shirt open, his fingers trailed up and down his bare chest. He pulled back from Grell, a prominent smirk resting on his face. "Bloody... Hell... Undertaker.." Was all Grell could get out before Undertaker abrasively grabbed his chin, his long fingers bruising his face from the tight grip.

Undertaker pulled his face close to his own, his eyes never breaking contact with Grell's. "We are not done yet my love, however a rather pretentious demon just walked in. I can smell the bastard from here." Grell's eyes lit up at the mention of Sebastian being just on the other side of the door. Undertaker took note of the change and slowly licked Grell's bottom lip. "You are mine tonight Grell..I have waited patiently for this and you will not be stolen from me." He tightened his grip on Grell's face, the red reaper could feel the blood dripping inside his mouth as his fangs dug deep into his inner cheeks. " _Mine"_ he growled once more before he let go of his face. Shaking with excitement Grell slid his mask back on, one to hide from the smell, but to also hide the deep bruises he felt forming. Undertaker smirked as he slid on his on mask, and walked out into his parlor where Sebastian stood chatting beside Othello. Sebastian looked towards the door when he heard it open, one he had never noticed in all of his previous visits, and quickly avoided eye contact with Grell as he walked out from the unknown location behind Undertaker. The demon couldn't help but noticed the way Undertaker was allowing his bangs to hang freely off his face, allowing his green eyes to shine out from under them. "What brings you back to me shop Mr. Butler? It certainly couldn't be on your little masters orders, it is far past a child's bed time isn't it?"

Sebastian nodded. "This is a visit of my own accord. Have you found any evidence to exonerate Grell from suspicion?" From his peripheral vision he saw Grell buttoning his vest up.

Undertaker laughed grabbing his container of biscuits, casually pulling one out and taking a bite. "I do believe I said I would contact you if Othello found anything." He stopped in front of Sebastian, a large grin formed on his face. "I was right in the middle of collecting a new, up to date sample of his DNA when you interrupted us." Sebastian's pupils turned to slits as he glared at Undertaker.

Refusing to allow his composure to slip in front of Grell he took a deep breath. "My hope is that with enough evidence of Grell not being a mass child murderer, and maybe being just a tad less of a nuisance to him, that my young lord will remove my order to stay away." Seeing Sebastian work so hard to get him back made Grell feel awful for what he was doing with Undertaker, on the other hand this was something that might never happen again so why not have some fun.

"There is nothing as of yet, please return home and get some rest. No doubt your little lord will have pages of tasks for you.." Sebastian nodded, turning on his heel, he was out of the parlor in seconds. Undertaker spoke quietly with Othello before shoving Grell hard towards the door, he opened it and smirked watching Grell submissively walk back in. The moment the door clasped shut behind them Undertaker had Grells hair tight in his fists pulling him towards another door that Grell was certain had not been there before. He swung the door open and continued to drag Grell by his red hair. Grell stumbled in an attempt to stand up straight when his hair was released, his body caught by Undertakers strong arms. "Are you tired out all ready doll?" The silver haired reaper laughed while he tied thick rope around Grell's wrists, the rope digging so hard into his skin blood began to seep out around it. Grell winced from pain but his heart beat faster watching the red liquid spill from him. Undertaker lifted him up and hung his tied wrists from a large hook in the ceiling. Grell's feet hung a foot or so off the ground. He watched eagerly as Undertaker grabbed a large whip from the table beside him. "Those other men you flaunt about for will never give you what you really want Grell.."He smirked as he swung the whip hard against Grell's waist. Grell cried out a mixture of pain and pleasure, he could feel his skin tear under his clothes, felt the warm blood drip down his side. Watching Grell's cheeks flush made Undertaker more excited, his pants growing tighter. He began to whip Grell, started at his legs and working up his body. When he reached his chest Grell looked away urgently.

"Not my face love!" Grell had made every sound of pleasure under the moon, he wanted so badly to pounce on top of the silver haired reaper. To feel him inside of his body. The floor was covered below him in the most beautiful shade of red, it still dripped lazily from his body, his blood soaked clothes clung to his body. He panted heavily watching the older reaper walk around him, silently looking up and down his body. Undertaker smirked looking up at Grell, before Grell could move the whip smacked hard against him, tearing a large section of his face open, from above his right eye down to his lower cheek. Blood poured from his face, he could taste it against his lips.

Undertaker pushed the whip under Grell's chin and growled. "You do not tell me what to do..try that again and Ill tear your face up so much not even you will recognize yourself in the mirror." Grell blushed harder hearing his demand, his hardening member pushing hard against his pants. Undertaker saw this and gently pressed his lips against the bulge, causing Grell to cry out from pleasure, the kiss sent the sensation of needles up the red headed reapers body. Smirking, Undertaker slipped him off the hook and let him fall to to floor. Laughter quietly left his lips as he kicked Grell onto is back and climbed on top of him, straddling him directly above his hardened crotch. Grell looked up in fear as Undertaker pulled a large knife from seeminly nowhere, the silver haired reaper sliced open the rope that bound Grell's wrist. "We really are our own batch of crazy you and I..perfect for each other." Undertaker slid his long black nails under Grell's vest buttons once more and popped them loose. Grinning he starting pealing his blood soaked shirt back open, the fresh wounds showing bright against his skin. Undertaker began to grind against him slowly as he ran his finger over his cuts. Grell whined, he felt as if he were about to burst already, not even having the chance to feel Undertakers skin against his own. "I forbid you to cum Grell.." Hearing his demand made Grell want to cum immediately, but he was half afraid of what would happen, and half excited to see it. Undertaker stood up and stared down at his prize. "Take off those filthy clothes love." Grell followed his orders, quickly struggling at stripping off his pants and panties, he then let his shirt and vest slide off his shoulders. Undertaker licked his lips as he stared at Grell's tall member. The silver haired reaper let his own pants fall down against his boots, lowering himself to his knees and pulled Grell's rear onto his lap. Gently, he began to tease his entrance with his own hardened piece. Grell moaned softly, his own erection filled to the seam with anticipation. Leaning his head back Grell whined feeling Undertaker pushing into him, tearing into his body. He arched his back when he felt long fingers wrap around his erection. "Grell my sweet little reaper.." Undertaker snickered as he slid his fingers up and down him. "Do you enjoy it when I play with you.." He laughed louder hearing Grell scream when he forced himself in the rest of the way with one hard thrust, "you feel delightful Grell.." He gripped Grell and slid his hand up and down him, causing pre-cum to drip from it.

Grell whined, his body twitching. "Ple-please let me cum..." He arched his back again as Undertaker began thrusting in and out of him, his pace steadily increasing. Undertaker covered his mouth with his free hand, his other hand moving up and down Grell at the same pace as his thrusts. Grell had never been treated so harshly by anyone, and he absolutely loved the way Undertaker was dominating him..for the most part.

"You can cum when I do.." Breathing hard Undertaker pounded into him harder, sweat dripped off his body. He moved his hand and gripped Grells neck hard, his cum filling him up. "Now Grell.." Undertaker laughed seeing the whitish liquid shoot out of the erection in his hand. He let go of Grell's neck and watched him fall on his hands coughing. Undertaker stood up and pulled his pants up, another laugh leaving his lips as he pulled his hair up into a ponytail. Grell sat up and looked over at his blood soaked clothes. The older reaper smiled slipping a rope over his shoulders. "Don't worry love, I'll have all that cleaned by morning.."

Grell stood up, his wrists raw and bleeding. "Where are we?" He had been curious since the beginning, but not curious enough to risk ruining the moment. Undertaker kissed his cheek and smiled.

"This is my own home. It's my personal entrance to the Underworld." He smirked seeing Grell's confused look. "I can freely go back and forth, just as easily as you. But what i can do that you can't is manipulate it to what I want. I am no mere grim reaper you understand. Please stay here with me tonight. I need to check on our little science geeks's progress. Would you like to shower?" He used his thumb to wipe a speck of blood off Grell's cheek. He led him to another door that opened into a large shower. "Please take your time. There is not urgency here love." Undertaker chuckled to himself for his victory as he walked back to the parlor. Grell walked into the large room and let the robe fall around his feet. He stood in front of the tall mirror and looked around his body, the whip scars already beginning to heal. Frowning he touched the spot on his face that was torn. As enjoyable as Undertaker was, the bastard cut his face. Stepping into the shower he watched the dark red blood run down the drain in a beautiful swirl. Lost in thought he didn't take any notice of the door lightly clasping or of Undertakers presence until he felt his strong arms wrap around him from behind him. Startled Grell looked down at the hands and smirked seeing the long black fingernails resting against his waist.

Grell leaned his head back against his cheek and laughed. "Couldn't handle even waiting a shower to see me again darling?" He gasped feeling warm lips gently caressing his shoulder, the hot water pouring down between their bodies was enough to make Grell whimper.

Undertaker smiled while he pushed the long wet hair to one side of Grell's shoulders. He slowly kissed up and down the back of his neck, his hands moving down under Grell's thighs. Without hesitation he lifted Grell up and slammed him hard against the shower wall. He could hear the his partners breathing intensify as he pushed himself back into Grell's body. The red head cried out when he pulled back out and lunged back into him with his full strength. Grell tried to find something to grip his hands onto but all he felt was the smooth shower walls, his fingers desperately wanted to cling to something more and more with each assault. Undertaker purred behind him as he released inside of him for a second time that evening. Slowly he lowered Grell down and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. "I certainly hope that you will come back to see me again my young flower, but i daresay you have enough callers hammering down your door. What a pity.." Undertaker slid his long fingers under Grell's chin and kissed his lips softly, savoring the moment. "Do forgive me for the intrusion..I would have hated me self come morning if I didn't take advantage of having you like this when I had the chance. After you are nice and clean there is a door just to the right..I'll be waiting to keep you company while you rest." Undertaker kissed him once more then stepped out of the shower walking out of the room without even drying off. Grell leaned against the shower wall and closed his eyes. He felt utterly exhausted and was mildly worried Undertaker would take him for one more ride before he could get any sleep. After a few more moments he stepped out and dried his body off. Walking out with the towel wrapped around him he saw the door Undertaker spoke of. Sighing he turned the door handle and walked in to the room. Immediately he was in love. The room had a large four poster bed in the center of it, the bedding all matching the same coloring as the coffin he had slept in. The floor surrounding the bed was littered with red rose petals and resting on top of the bed was a naked Undertaker, partly hidden under the blanket. "Come in, come in, my shy little bunny."

Grell slid into the bed with and was rather surprised when Undertaker pulled him close into a spooning position. "You have been..bloody amazing tonight darling.." Grell spoke quietly, he smiled when he heard a small laugh behind his neck. His cheeks turned as red as his hair when Undertaker gently kissed the back of his neck.

Burying his head in between Grell's shoulders, Undertaker smiled to himself. They stayed that way for the rest of the evening, until morning when Grell unintentionally overslept.


	15. Chapter 15: One Step Closer

Grell sat outside Sebastian's window, his eyes closed as he rested against the tree. William was going to have some awful form of punishment for skipping out on not only their morning meeting but also all his work for the day. He had his reasons for not going. As enjoyable as his night had been, he felt terribly guilty for sleeping with Undertaker. Grell sat there for quite some time, eyes closed, enjoying the sun light that found its way in between the leaves. The near silence around him was almost comforting, the only sounds being birds..and what sounded like cats in the distance. "Mr. Spears had a feeling you might be here." Grell opened his eyes and groaned. Ronald Knox sat directly in front of him, his legs straddling the large branch. "This isn't a very kind place for you to be hiding out you know, what with the demon not aloud to talk to you. I imagine he's known you've been here the whole time. I'd even wager he knows I'm here already. Rather brilliant bastard if you ask me."

Grell shut his eyes again, "What do you want Ronald?" He slightly opened his eyes feeling the branch shake underneath him and watched as Ronald shimmied closer to him.

"Boss wants to know why you didn't come to work today. He says the superiors are all upset because there are loads of souls behind schedule already and he is going to have mountains of paperwork." He smiled laying back against the branch, he stretched out his arms and relaxed with them under his head. "Sounds like Mr. Spears is just worried about you." He yawned as he looked up into the green foliage above them. "I know what you are going to say next, why didn't he come himself right? Well I don't have an answer for that _darling_ but I'm rather glad it got to be me." Grell watched him, his relaxed state seemed to radiate towards him, pushing his anxiety and stress away. He smirked listening to him talk, his beautiful accent calming his nerves. He was glad it was him as well.

Grell leaned forward and tapped Ronald's leg. "Care to hear about my night Ronald darling?" The blonde reaper sat back up, the distance between them less then a foot. Grell blushed slightly seeing the slight concern on his face. "I am perfectly fine love, all my wounds have healed. That bloody undertaker is a major fan of his whip."

Ronald laughed and gently smacked Grell on the cheek. "You had it on with that old bastard? Good for you mate. I suppose that puts us all out of the running for you then?"

The red head shook his head and growled. Undertaker had shown him immense care and spoiled him terribly with breakfast that morning however he was afraid to fully let on how much he enjoyed himself to Ronald. "That bloody silver haired bastard struck me in my face after I told him not to! I will gladly be whipped and tortured in any bloody way you choose but my face is far from off limits!" His outburst caused Ronald to chuckle, Grell blushed when Ronald took his hand and smiled.

"This is wonderful news then. I'm sorry he hit your face. I don't see any scars left behind so I believe you are going to be OK. I may be a bit presumptuous but.." Ronald looked down at this wrist watch,"would you like to go grab a late lunch with me? Bound to be more exciting then sitting outside on this tree." Ronald stood up on the branch, not even a sway of imbalance and held out a hand to Grell. His large smile was all Grell needed to take it. "I was thinking we could grab some German food?" Ronald bounced down from the tree, his hand still held tight in Grell's.

Unknown to both of them Sebastian stood inside the manor, his back to his young master as he gazed out of the window. He watched the two reapers walking off his well kept lawn, annoyance ticking away at his brain. Behind him Ciel sat chatting with Lizzy about some stupid girl at her private school. Sebastian turned around and checked the time. He needed to prepare lunch soon. He gave his young lord a bow and excused himself to prepare. As he walked downstairs toward the kitchens his mind ran rampant.

* * *

Roesch leaned back against the embankment, there was a small gang brawl taking place and at least three of the members were scheduled to die. He watched, feeling rather bored. The rush of reaping had lost its appeal fairly early into the game. He wanted to find some excitement in his life and Grell was the perfect form of excitement for him. For now however, it was best to stay clear of anyone, he knew the Queen's little guard dog and his pet were watching him, as well as Mr. Spears and Mr. Knox. What he didn't know yet was if Grell was becoming suspicious. The incident in the alley had been far to close, the Undertaker seemed a bit to interested in him. Roesch knew he needed to be more careful or he'd be found out. He also knew that all Grell had received was a a suspension so he wasn't that worried. The gross little rodents that filled the streets of London needed to be exterminated before a full on infestation took over. It was already on the brink of spilling over, he had his work cut out for him. Roesch swung his small scythe as he walked out towards the first corpse, the fight still full on around him.

* * *

William sighed after receiving a phone call from Ronald, knowing that Grell was safe was bound to improve his terrible day tenfold. He had something to take care of that evening and he dreaded evening thinking of it. He also missed the smell of roses that surged off of Grell when he was near him. He quietly sat at his desk filling out paperwork and forms for a bit longer before he grabbed his scythe and reluctantly headed off towards the Phantomhive manor. He stood outside the window that he knew belonged to the demon and waited for him to notice. It only took a few moments before he heard him beside him. "What do you want William? At this rate my master is bound to catch on to our friendliness." Sebastian urged him up into his room, once inside he locked the door from the inside and sat down in his armchair.

Will fidgeted in this seat for a moment before lifted his gaze to Sebastian, determined to at least try. "Grell Sutcliff...as much as we both pushed him away in the past..we both love him now." He refused to let his eyes shift from the amber ones staring back at him. "These other men...Ronald Knox and Undertaker..even Roesch..are.." Will struggled to find the words. "We, you and I. We are who he cares for most. I hate to ask him to choose so what if..what if we shared?" Once the words left his lips he sighed with relief. It had been harder then expected to say.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why? I can't have him at all..so why offer to share."

Will stepped in front of him and held out his hand to Sebastian. "I only want his happiness and if allowing him to have both of us is what will make him happy then thats what we must do." Still confused Sebastian slowly took his hand and stood up. Will nodded, feeling astonishingly calm. He had come this far and knew what he needed to do. "I suppose it best if we find some way to grow more comfortable with one another. Knowing him as well as I do, he isn't likely to want to just take turns.." Will blushed thinking about them all together. Sebastian sighed, this was not at all what he was expecting when the reaper showed up at his home, and he knew he would never be able to be with Grell again so he was still unsure of why he was playing along to Williams ridiculous plan. He smirked when the red formed on the reapers cheeks. Sebastian gently placed the palm of his hand on William cheek, causing the reaper to return his full attention to the demon. "W-what are..!" Sebastian pushed his lips hard against Will's, his arms grabbing the tall reaper around his lower back.

William wrapped his arms over Sebastian's shoulders and locked his fingers around his neck, he could taste the evil that melted off of the demons lips, he smelled delicious. A scent Will's excited mind couldn't piece together. Sebastian smiled against their kiss as he pushed Will backwards into his armchair. "Is this what you were trying to suggest William? A union of this magnitude is sure to bring Mr. Sutcliff to his knees." Sebastian pulled his tie off in one swift movement, before he could remove his suit jacket Will had swiftly moved from the chair and was once more kissing his lips with utmost urgency. He was drawn to the demon, he wanted to taste and feel every inch of his tall slender body. Sebastian grabbed onto Will's cheeks and pressed his lips harder against his, he knew he should stop, he needed to stop before he did something wrong but his body refused to stay away from the reaper. The two men fell sideways onto the bed, their hands running over each others bodies while their tongues danced together to silent music. Sebastian pushed Will onto his back and straddled his lap, his fingers working fast to open William's shirt. Will slid his hands over the demons thighs as he undressed him, a soft moan leaving his lips. Sebastian looked down at him and sighed, his fingers resting gently on the brunettes bare waist. "We should stop before we go to far Will.."

Will pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his breathing heavy as he stared up at the demon on top of him. He watched the way his long bangs rested against his face, finally understanding Grell's obsession. "I agree..Grell would kill both of us if we went any further with out him." Sebastian slid his fingers across Will's bare chest and stomach, a soft smile on his lips. He could faintly smell roses on the reaper beneath him, if Will was the closest he could get to being with Grell then he was determined to make it work. Noticing the tightness in his pants he slowly slid off the William, holding out a hand to help him up. Will calmly took it and blushed as he was yanked up into a soft kiss. Will buttoned up his shirt and smiled at the demon in front of him. "We will find a way for you to be with him again, I promise you that. He misses you dreadfully."

Sebastian pulled off his gloves and folded them delicately, placing them in a drawer in his dresser. "He was here today..It's quite painful for me, but it's a pain I endure to know he is close." He turned back towards William. "You should know he left here hand in hand with the blonde one. Ronald correct?" He smiled seeing the annoyance appear on Will's face. Will was finally close to achieving his prize and that bastard is going to sweet talk himself back into Grell's arms.

Will fixed his tie in Sebastian's mirror and turned to him. "I will be taking my leave now, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Sebastian." Will turned towards the window, his mind wandering towards Grell's current whereabouts. Sebastian quickly snatched his wrist and swirled him around for one more embrace. The two men held each other for a moment more before Will slipped out the window. Sebastian started to close the window before hesitating, sighing he pushed it back up. The demon stared out into the dark sky, the cool breeze blowing gently against his face.

* * *

Ronald sat beside Grell on a small metal park bench, they had enjoyed quite a feast at the restaurant and decided to take a walk before heading back. Grell had laughed more that then he had in weeks and he felt at peace for the first time since the whole ordeal had started with the men in his life. Ronald looked over and smiled at the red head. "Are you cold Grell? We can head back if you are."

Grell curled into Ronald's warm body and sighed when he felt Ronald's arm resting over him. "I'm in no hurry to go home darling, I haven't felt this relaxed in sometime.." The blonde sat quietly beside him, his fingers curling in his long red hair. He watched the small lights sparkle around him as fireflies played in the darkening skies. Ronald had never been much for men, more then anything he loved ladies but there was something about the one in his arms that drove him wild. He was fully aware of his mistakes, if he had treated Grell better to begin with none of this would have happened and Grell would have been his. He smiled when he felt Grell's body begin to relax as he dozed off. Ronald quietly stood up and lifted the sleeping reaper into his arms, holding his face close to his chest he carried Grell back home.


	16. Chapter 16: Crumbling Walls

The following morning Will sat inside his quiet office, feeling rather relaxed he leaned back in his chair as he reading from a file when there was a small knock on his office door. Smiling the reaper looked up, however the smile quickly fade when he saw the man that entered into his office. Wearing a perfectly pressed black suit, slick black spectacles with blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail, he was clearly a man of power. One that Will knew personally. He watched as one of his direct supervisors walked in to his small office and sat across from him without a word. The man pulled out a small notebook and pen from his breast pocket and looked up at William. "Pardon me for the unscheduled visit..Unfortunately some recent activity in your department as drawn some attention from the higher ups."

William pushed his glasses up closer to his face and stared back at the man. "Mr. Walker, what exactly are you talking about?" The blonde man opened his book and casually crossed his legs.

"You have had multiple infractions with extreme tardiness. Quite a few souls in your area appear to have been reaped by you personally." He looked down at his book as he spoke. It was true, to make up for all of Grell's absences William had been reaping his souls for him. "It seems that Mr. Sutcliff has missed quite alot of work lately, are you punishing him correctly for these infractions? Since you clearly do not feel the need to report it to us..."

Sighing William pulled a file from his desk and lay it open in front of the man. "Mr. Sutcliff has indeed missed some work as of late. However he is part of an ongoing investigation for a string of murders in London. We believe that our young Mr. Alister is the prime suspect. In order to maintain his cover Mr. Sutcliff has had to miss some work these last few days but I have made sure to file the proper paperwork and reap his souls when necessary."

The blonde man nodded and turned a page in his book. "What of Mr. Knox? He worked nearly half of his cases yesterday before skipping the rest of the souls." Will sighed growing more annoyed. "This isn't some kind of game Mr. Spears. Whatever is going with your reapers you need to get a handle on it immediately or there will be a very swift change of management for this division." Mr. Walker stood up and walked out of his office without another word. Once the door was shut William removed his glasses to wipe his eyes then slid them back on the bridge of his nose. He had worked hard to avoid the attention of his superiors but it seemed to not be working as well as he hoped. A perfect example of why emotions need to be left out of work. Annoyed, William grabbed his scythe and stormed out of his office, towards the residential area. When he arrived outside Grell's room he knocked on the door, sadly he was not surprised when the blonde reaper opened it.

"Hey there Mr. Spears sir, we're not late are we?" Ronald glanced down at his watch to check. "Grell's still sleeping, do you need me to wake him up sir?" Will silently nodded and pushed Ronald aside to walk in. "Well alright then.." Ronald walked over to stand beside the bed and bent down in front of Grell. With a large grin he gently pushed some hair from Grell's sleeping face, unnoticed to him was the glare William was shooting him. "Grell..hey Grell. Mr. Spears is here to see you." Will smiled seeing Grell quickly cover his face with the blanket. "Now you look beautiful this morning Sutcliff! Don't hide!" Ronald gripped the blanket and yanked it hard, pulling it completely off his body. Will sighed with relief, Grell was still in all his clothes from the day before.

"Grell, Ronald. We need to have a serious discussion. I just had a visit from Mr. Walker." Grell yawned and sat up. As much as he didn't want Will and Ronald to see him like this, he knew it was important if he was involved. "I have been picking up a vast amount of your souls Grell..and Ronald, I told you to find him yesterday, not to spend the day with him and slack off. Mr. Walker has grown tired of this and I agree..we must change things before it's to late." Grell pushed his glasses onto his face and frowned at him.

"What does that mean? To late? Also I was unaware you were doing my work for me..thanks darling.." Grell felt awful for all the trouble he was causing everyone. He looked over at Ronald, who was leaning against the wall.

Ronald sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that sir, I wanted to take my chance while I had it. Won't happen again." Will nodded at him and urged him to leave with his eyes. Ronald smirked catching on, "Seems I have some extra work to make up for then. I'll be off. Later sirs." Ronald slipped out of the room silently. Once he was gone Will sat down on the bed beside Grell and smiled when he turned his head away from him.

"Why are you looking away Grell? Is it your makeup, because you look quite beautiful." He gently took Grell's hand and stared at him with a smile on his face. Grell reluctingly turned towards the brunette, he absolutely hated being seen without his makeup being perfect. "I'm glad to see you've got some rest, are you feeling any better?" Remembering his past two night Grell blushed, his cheeks almost as red as his hair.

"I have to tell you something Will darling..I'm a bit embarrassed to admit it however." To his surprise William shook his head no and wrapped his arms around him. Grell didn't understand what he was doing but being wrapped inside his arms made him feel at complete ease.

Will pulled back and gently placed one of his palms on Grell's cheek, a smile formed on his lips. "I don't give a damn what you've done Grell, I have something wonderful to tell you instead." The reaper in front of him looked quite confused, one of his perfectly tripped red eyebrows raised. "I found the most perfect way for you to be happy." Will was almost beside himself with excitement, he had finally won the love of his life back. "Sebastian and I rather, we have found a way." Seeing how confused Grell looked caused a laugh to erupt from his lips. "We have formed an alliance Grell..We want to be with you, together."

The red head reaper laughed, more from confusion then anything. "What does that mean love?" Instead of answering him, Will delicately kissed his lips, smelling in his beautiful rose scent. There was nothing in the world he loved more then the man in front of him, he hated himself for refusing to admit his feelings for so..so long.

Will pulled his lips back just far enough to speak. "We want to share you..and for you to share us. The three of us together Grell.." Shocked by what he was saying Grell pulled back and stared at him. Grell was more then aware that the reaper and demon hated each other, how on earth could they be together with him. It was an impossible idea.

"I saw him last night. I have finally figured out why you adore him so Grell. His look, his feel, his tast-" Grell felt an involuntary growl leave his throat.

"What do you mean his taste William? We're you two..together?" Grell felt immense jealousy towards Will, how could he spend time with Sebastian like that knowing full well that Grell could never have him in his life. How could he claim to love him but then talk about feeling Sebastian, _being intimate with him_!

Will felt quite baffled by his reaction. He thought he would be overjoyed to ear that are working together and want to be with him, together as mates. "What is wrong with that Grell? I did it for you..I only want you to be happy." Grell pulled away from him and looked down at the ruffled blanket that lay at the foot of his bed. Part of him knew he shouldn't act like that, especially after his night with Undertaker. The mere thought of Will and his Bassy shot flaming shards of glass into his already fragile heart. Unsure of how to handle the situation Grell quickly stood from his bed and rushed out of the room without even pausing to brush his hair or fix any makeup. Will stared at the door he left wide open in his wake, taken aback by his negative response. Crushed by his dismissal, Will laid back in Grell's bed and stared at the ceiling. He stayed like that for sometime, lost in his own thoughts. Hearing his name, he finally came back to reality. Roesch stood in the doorway, having called his name four times already he was beginning to wonder if he was dead. William bolted upright and glared at him. "What do you want Mr. Alister?"

The younger reaper grinned and leaned against the doors inner panel. "Ya alright there sir?" Roesch was thrilled to see the bastards falling apart around him. Based off his superiors reaction he could only imagine there must have been a fight. "I was looking for Grell, have you seen her this morning?" He said in his most bubbly voice.

Will stood up and walked over to him, standing directly in front of the red head he had to look down to meet his eyes. "Stay away from Grell, we are considerably behind schedule and I cannot have you gallivanting around distracting him from his work." Will shoved him out of the room and followed him out, shutting the door behind him. "We need to have a discussion in my office, are you free now or do you have work soon?"

Roesch flipped his book open and turned to the current day. "Seems I've got about an hour till my first soul. Lead the way sir." Silently Will nodded and set on towards his private office, Roesch slowly skipping behind him. Once outside the door Will opened it and stood stoically as Roesch wandered in, a disgustingly large smile on his face. When Will took his seat across from him he frowned seeing the younger man still smiling.

"Roesch this is a serious matter, please try and act mature here." William pushed his glasses up and glared at the reaper. "You are being inquired on, rather seriously, for a crime not only against the city of London, but for going against reaper code. If Phantomhive catches you he refuses to allow us to deal with you. You may be a Grim Reaper but he has the mutt. So if you did kill those children tell me now so we can handle this in house." Will watched him, patiently waiting for him to deny it. To his surprise Roesch laughed and jumped from his chair.

"So what if I did sir? Have you seen the filth in those streets? People keep mating and dropping kids off left and right. It's no wonder we are so behind schedule, kids drop like flies everyday, what's a couple more?" Will stood from his chair, his hand gripping the handle of his scythe. "I have no intention to stop until I've cleaned up the disgusting trash left all over the place out there!" Roesch backed towards the door, watching Will start to step out from behind his desk. "If anything I should get a promotion!"

Will smirked as he approached him, carefully watching his movements. "Why in Hell would we give you a promotion for murdering a human before their death date?"

Gripping the door handle Roesch smiled large. "If I kill off the right brats then perhaps their parents will be so upset we can get some new recruits!" He watched the anger fill up Will's face. "Don't worry _darling_ , Grell won't even realize I've stolen her away until its to late for you to ever find us..." Will shot his scythe forward just as Roesch slipped out the barely open door and vanished into the crowd of reapers starting their day.

"Damn it!" Will followed him out and stood up on a table, kicking items as he tried to look over the crowd. Below him angry men and woman picked up their items that was flung all over the floor. To his utmost irritation he had lost the red headed bastard. "Damn it!" He jumped down and ran through the busy cluster of reapers, frantically looking for the unique shade of his red hair. He was so agitated he didn't see the tall blonde grabbing for him until he ran directly into him. "Bloody Hell! Ronald get out of my way."

Ronald pulled him towards the wall and away from the hustling crowd, "Mr. Spears sir, what is wrong! I heard you were over there jumping on tables and making quite a bloody ruckus!"

Will looked into his eyes, his fear and aggravation visible to Ronald as he stared back. "The bastard admitted to it! Then he said he was going to take Grell and took off. I lost him Ronald.. damn it I lost him." Will turned back towards the thinning crowd, most already gone off to work for the day. Ronald tapped on a near by door, when no one responded he pulled Will in by his sleeve and shut the door behind him. Lucky for them, whoever owned the office was off somewhere else. Will ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, his composure falling away fast.

Worried for him Ronald drew him into a tight embrace, he could feel Will starting to slip in his arms. His body was trembling from what Ronald knew must be fear. Moving back he gripped on to each of Will's forearms and regained eye contact. "Mr. Spears..Will, we need to find Grell." William was mumbling furiously under his breath and seemingly ignoring him. Ronald had never seen him act in such a way before and he was beginning to grow more concerned for him. "Will!" He shook him hard, "William do you know where Grell is? Oh shit sir what happened?!" Will had finally broken down in front of him, tears slowly leaked down his cheeks while he explained what happened just a short time ago.

"I thought it would make him happy.." Will pulled off his glasses as he began to straighten up, after wiping his eyes he slid his glasses back of the bridge of his nose and gave Ronald a determined look. "Thank you Ronald, I needed to get any emotions out of me so we can deal with this properly." Ronald smirked seeing his friend back to his normal self. "I will go to Phantomhive Manor and let the child know.."he hesitated before continuing, noticing the way Ronald looked at him. "I shall also let Sebastian know. In the top drawer of my desk is copies of every reapers schedule book. Find him Ronald." The younger reaper gently brushed some of Will's hair back into place and opened the door for him. "Thank you.." Will quickly turned and left for the manor. Ronald, finally able to allow his own emotions out ran towards Will's office, anger boiling over inside him. Once inside he pulled out a box full of books and tossed them out one by one until he found the one he was searching for. He flipped it to the current date and started turning pages, checking times. Smiling he slid the book in his pocket and ran out of the office.


	17. Chapter 17: The Hunt

Inside of a small, broken down church a small family of four sat digging through a pile of trash looking for scraps of food. One of the children appeared more sickly then other one. A few years younger and highly malnourished the little girl whined as her mother tried desperately to find her something to eat. Her older brother laughed as he pulled out a small portion of dirty meat and shoved it in his mouth. Grell watched the selfish boy and smirked, survival of the fittest in its true definition. He checked the time on his pocket watch and waited patiently for her to pass. Though she was just a child he no longer felt any empathy for humans of any age. He flipped through his book checking to see what his other jobs would be when there was a loud creak as the door opened behind him. Grell paid no mind to the footsteps that passed by him as he waited for the sound of a crying mother. "Excuse me ma'am." The voice he heard shot through him as he looked up at the auburn haired man in front of the family. Curious Grell stood up and walked towards them. Roesch leaned down and held out a large paper bag full of food. He heard the mothers cries, not of grief but of sheer happiness as she handed her small daughter a steaming bowl of pasta and meat. "I know this isn't much, but I hope it helps you and your family." Grell stood behind the family and watched the smile that rested on the young reapers face. What he was doing went against the rules and he must have known that. Roesch pulled a small sack off his back and removed four waters, dripping from condensation due to the sudden heat. After a small exchange of peaceful words Roesch turned and left the building, Grell curiously followed behind him, aware that her death time had passed.

Outside the building Grell grabbed onto his arm. "What the devil was that? That child was due to die of starvation just now and you arrive with food?" Roesch pulled his arm away from Grell and grinned.

"Why not help a child in exchange for all those who have been murdered of late?" Grell was astonished by his actions. The boy was the prime suspect in the murder case and here he was saving a human. "Grell come with me. We can save those who deserve more time. Wouldn't you rather be admired then feared?" Grell stared shocked at his outstretched hand. He knew he shouldn't go with him, it went against everything. He would be abandoning his post and that was the worst thing he could do. As he mind ran, his body reacted differently. He was completely unaware of the movements until he felt Roesch's fingers close around his own. Smiling Roesch pulled him as he started to run. "They will be sending someone here momentarily I imagine. We have to hurry." Mindlessly following him Grell let his body do the movements, he was so surprised to be going along with this, to be leaving Will and everyone else behind. Aware of himself enough to know he didn't want that, Grell stopped following him and pulled his hand back from him, however the younger reaper maintained a tight hold.

Grell glared at him as he tried to pull his hand away. "Stop Roesch, I have to finish this soul!" The shorter reaper frowned at his elder, he so wanted to sweep her off her feet. Watching Grell struggle in his grip made him laugh as he swiftly swung his arm hard enough to fling Grell on to the ground, landing hard on his back. Laughing still Roesch jumped on his chest and dug his knees into him, his other hand covering Grell's mouth.

"You are coming with me one way or another sweetheart and we are going to rid this planet of thousands of disgusting humans! We are Gods after all." In once swift movement Roesch jumped up and kicked Grell hard enough in his face to knock him unconscious. Looking down at him Roesch smiled, "You are beautiful when you sleep.." He laughed to himself as he slung Grell over his shoulder and took off running.

Watching out the window of the old church a tall silver haired man stood silently as a grief stricken family cried out in agony behind him over the corpse of a little girl who, though severely malnourished, was smiling and laughing just moments before. Undertaker wiped the blade of his razor sharp scythe off. "Curious... sadly giving an unworthy soul even a moment or two more could change the outcome of tomorrow." He smirked as he walked out of the building, his hair flowing behind him. "Don't worry little red, I won't let him ruin your life unless you wish it ruined."

"Undertaker! Sir why are you here?" The older reaper turned to Ronald Knox running towards him looking rather upset. "Did you see Sutcliff?"

Undertaker smirked sliding his scythe back into his robes. "You just missed him."

* * *

Will urgently knocked on the door to the Phantomhive manor until the old houseman opened the door. "Is the Earl or his butler here sir? It is very important that I speak to them right away." The old man shook his head no and informed him that they had business with Her Majesty. "Thank you sir." Will quickly ran down the steps and towards town at speeds only a reaper could see. He stopped outside the castle walls and let his eyes jump room to room. He knew they had to be in there somewhere but it was impossible to know where. Lucky for him Sebastian could sense him, he looked over as the tall butler landed next to him on the sidewalk. "Sorry to bother you while you are working but we have a situation."

Sebastian looked back up to the window he had leaped from. "My young lord is meeting with the Queen," he looked back to William "What is the situation exactly?" Will took a deep breath and explained the situation to him. Sebastian listened intently, his eyes never breaking contact with Will's as his voice filled with more and more concern. Sebastian gently touched Will's neck and smiled. "Please stay here, I must let my master know..do _not_ leave William." The demon jumped onto the fence and back into the window, gently shutting it behind him. Sebastian walked into the room where Ciel sat and crouched down below him whispering into his ear.

Ciel slightly turned his head towards his butler as he spoke, his face never letting on to what he was hearing. "Find him." Ciel spoke softly. Sebastian smiled as he bowed.

"Yes my lord." Standing up, the butler spun quickly and left the room. Once outside he walked through the gate and met with William who stood silently waiting. "I have been granted permission to find him. Do you have any guesses to where he might have gone?"

Will checked the time on his watch. "I asked Ronald to find him, hopefully he made it in time.." Sebastian looked around before pulling him into a tight hug. The reaper stayed rigid for a moment before allowing his shoulders to soften, sighing Will buried his face into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian allowed him a brief minute before pulling back from him.

The butler lifted Will's chin up with his gloved fingers, smirking at the stressed look on his face. "Grell is quite strong you know. Do not underestimate him. That could very well be what ruin's Mr. Alister's plan in the end. We will find him I promise you that." The two men,engrossed in each other, didn't see the blonde reaper walking up beside them.

"Well this is certainly a sight I will have to adjust to seeing, that's for sure." Both men turned towards him, a look of hope in their eyes. "Sorry mates but the bastard knocked him out cold and took off with him before I got there."

William sighed and took a step away from Sebastian. "How do you know what happened to him if he was already gone?" Will saw Sebastian's eyes dart next to him and he turned his head to see Undertaker had joined them.

"I saw the whole thing with me own eyes! The cute little rodent is stronger then he looks. I have a feeling he's bitten off more then he can chew with this one however." Will sneered at him as he pulled back his hand into a tight fist and swung hard into Undertakers face. He could feel some bones crack under his knuckles as blood dripped from Undertaker's nose. The older reaper burst into laughter watching Will shake his hand from the pain.

"You let him take Grell like that? You bastard!" Will growled at the laughing man. "Honestly..I thought you cared for him." Sebastian pulled a cloth from his pocket and gently pulled Will's glove off, ignoring Undertaker's snickers.

"Look at these little love birds Ronnie, makes me feel quite left out." The smile faded from Undertaker's face as he took a step closer to the men. "Do you doubt Grell's ability to handle himself around that gnat? When he makes a move I will know about it and you three can do whatever it is you intend to do with Mr. Alister while I rescue our damsel in distress."

Ronald growled at Undertaker. "Like bloody hell you will! He told me all about the other night and I find it hard to believe he'd choose you after what you did to him." Sebastian moved so fast his movements were invisible, his long fingers gripped tight around Undertaker's throat as he leaned in close to his face. Undertaker grinned as he stared into the bright red eyes that glared at him. "Sebastian stop!" Ronald grabbed onto the demon's arm but quickly let go when Sebastian turned his face at him, his eyes full of fire. "Sebastian if you kill him there's no way we would find out Roesch made a move until the proper paperwork gets filed and blah blah bloody blah! Undertaker knows these things right away!" Sebastian held tight to his neck, squeezing harder.

Will sighed, "Honestly.." He swung his scythe down hard against Sebastian's wrist, the demon growled as he released his grip. "Control yourself Sebastian. Knox is correct, we must find him soon and we simply cannot do that with out Undertaker's connections." Sebastian merely nodded, his sharp eyes watching the eldest reaper. He slowly turned his head when he felt a soft grip on his shoulder. Sebastian smiled seeing Tanaka standing behind him.

"Sebastian, the young master has instructed me to remain by his side until you finish with your business." The old man looked around at the reapers surrounding them, he nodded peacefully at Undertaker who playfully waved back. "Whatever it is, it must be quite dire to have such companions. This is no time to argue. I am a very good butler but I will always come up short compared to you so please hurry back, for our masters sake."

Sebastian smiled at the man. He had always liked Tanaka, had looked up to him from the beginning. "Yes of course, we will finish up post haste." Undertaker laughed to himself then turned and walked away from the group, a sinister grin on his face. Tanaka patted Sebastian's hand then left as well, heading inside the castle. William spoke quietly to Ronald, whatever they spoke about Sebastian didn't care about. His mind drifted as he thought of their situation. He hated not being able to make an attack, he felt utterly helpless at the moment. Waiting is something he is very well accustomed to, but it made it no less frustrating. He noticed Ronald walk away and turned his attention to the remaining reaper. "They could be anywhere at this point, we have no clues as to where he would take him." William nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We should at the very least find somewhere else to discuss this. If your master comes out I imagine he will be quite upset to see you standing here still." Will checked the time on his watch, "I have work to do. Once again Grell will be behind on his work and I would rather avoid overtime." Sebastian turned his head to look down the oddly empty streets.

"I will follow his scent, I cannot simply wait around for him to kill again, as little as I care for the children's lives, I do not want Grell to go back down that path." He turned back to face William and smiled softly at the reaper. "If I ever hope to be with him again he must gain the approval of my master..A troublesome task but ultimately achievable I believe." Sebastian gently took the hand Will damaged in his attack on Undertaker and kissed it with great delicacy. "I shall return to Undertaker's shortly." Sebastian quickly took off back to where Undertaker had watched the two read heads leave from, though he did not tell them where that was Sebastian could still smell the trail left behind by the reapers.

* * *

Sebastian followed the scent until it vanished, a few miles out of the city the rosy scent left behind from Grell mixed into the flowers and orchards of the countryside. Clearly this was an intentional move by Roesch to throw Sebastian off his trail. Sebastian continued to walk through fields as he tried to reclaim the smell. He eventually approached a small farm house and he allowed himself a moment to gather himself. He pulled off his long suit jacket and folded it up. Next he rolled up his sleeves and pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead. He was quite happy that his young lord was not there to see him in such a disregarded state. Sebastian carried his folded jacket to the door of the home and knocked hard. An older gentleman opened the door and looked at him confused. "Pardon my intrusion but might I be able to leave this here for a short time?" Sebastian held up the folded garment. "I would simply leave it in your barn but it _is_ made of the highest quality materials and it isn't something one just leaves around on the hay." The older man smiled softly at Sebastian. Although he didn't know who the butler was in front of him he felt that he could be trusted and held out his hands. "Thank you sir, I will be sure to repay you for your kindness here today." Sebastian bowed politely and returned to his hunt. He did his best to pick up any clues left behind but it was impossible to know which way they went. Becoming more and more irradiated by the minute he was ready to murder someone. Lucky for everyone around Sebastian felt a presence as he was passing a rather old looking barn. Inside it housed a litter of kittens which Sebastian could not simply pass up with out at least petting each one. "One small break wouldn't hurt anything.." Sebastian sat down in the barn and scooped up three kittens into his arms, grinning as two more jumped onto his lap. "You are magnificent creatures..felines avoid all the dramas of this horrid world and simply exist in perfection." Sebastian smirked watching two of the kittens jumps from his arms and chase after a long red ribbon, rolling themselves up into it playfully. The longer the demon watched them the more his eyes narrowed. He knew that ribbon. He swiftly rose to his feet and ever so gently knocked the kittens away from it. He held it up to his nose and growled smelling the strong scent that lifted from it. "Grell.."

* * *

Meanwhile...Ronald groaned as he watched an elderly couple standing hand in hand on the edge of the tall buildings rooftop. "How utterly over the top romantic. Sutcliff would be beside himself, spouting off about romance and true love." Ronald checked the time on his wrist watch. They were scheduled to die at 3:42 and 3:45. Three minutes didn't seem to long to have to wait for your family to join you. "If only they knew it _didn't_ matter..." He leaned back and watched them take that fateful step off the edge together, no hesitation. This was clearly a thought out plan. Ronald assumed it was most likely due to one of them dying. Or even both of them dying. Either way after being together for so long, was it even possible to continue on? With a heavy sigh Ronald rose from his seat and followed suit, taking a step off the top of the building. Unlike the couple he saw splattered across the pavement he had no fears for death. With a smirk the blonde reaper kicked his death scythe to life and turned his head slightly to avoid the blood that shot up when his scythe landed into the old woman's broken body. After watching her dull records he pulled the scythe onto the man. He looked up from stamping her page and smirked. "Old fella led a pretty exciting life." Ronald watch records shoot by showing prostitutes, gambling, even murder. "Bet the lady didn't know about any of this...Welp I'll call these both complete." Ronald stamped the book and stepped away from the bodies. He looked down at his white shoes and whined seeing one of them covered in blood.

* * *

Meanwhile...Ciel Phantomhive sat outside his fiance's house, he was enjoying some cake and tea with her before evening took over. Lizzy was smart and knew he was bothered by something. Regrettably he decided to indulge her and mention the Grell issue. He had already endured nearly half an hour of her talking about how cute they would be together and how he should just let Sebastian be with him. "Lizzy I can not just let my butler run off with that moron. On top of that he would always be around...more then he already is..and I simply cannot handle that." Lizzy shot him a death stare like no other, so scary in fact that he felt a bit frightened by what she was going to say next.

"Ciel you can't be that way! This has nothing to do with you! If Sebastian is in love then let him be happy! How would you feel if we weren't aloud to see each other ever again?" Ciel hid a smirk. "I for one want to see Sebastian be happy. He does everything to keep you satisfied. It's the least you could do you know. Then they could have a wedding and oh Ciel think of their babies!"

Ciel spit out the piece of cake he had just eaten, "Elizabeth they are men! How the devil do you think they will have babies?"

Lizzy stood from her chair, her face full of hatred. "If you don't let Sebastian be with the man he loves then...then...then I wont allow you to be with the woman you love!" Ciel of course knew she couldn't make such a promise and keep it. He stood up and walked around the small table to take her hand. She glared at him as he kissed the back of it.

"Then this is goodbye Lady Elizabeth." Ciel turned on his heel and left her garden. No one would tell him how to keep a butler. Elizabeth was always so overemotional but it would pass in time. Behind Lizzy stared at him shocked, her face full of anger.

* * *

Meanwhile...William clasped his book shut, having finally finished all of Grell's jobs for the day. "Honestly..if we weren't so understaffed I doubt this would be an issue." He leapt from the rooftop he stood on and headed back to his office. Doing his best to stay busy he took a quick shower at home and rushed back to work, he had to get all of the paperwork done for Grell's absence. To his ultimate dismay when he turned the corner towards his office he saw that he was being visited yet again by the higher ups. This time a tall woman wearing a slick black dress with long brunette hair stood outside his door, leaning against it casually as she read from a book. She looked up when she saw him approach.

"Ah Mr. Spears..walk with me." She slid the book into her bag and started walking leaving Will to catch up. "I believe you have already had a meeting with one of my peers correct?" Without giving him a moment to answer she handed him a small envelope. He pulled out the folded paper but once more the woman spoke before he could act. "You have been placed on suspension. I understand that you have some what of a situation with one of your underlins but that is putting this department extremely behind schedule." William looked up from the paper shocked, he was even more shocked to see she had led him to the doors. "Have a good day Mr. Spears."

* * *

Meanwhile... Undertaker sat on top of a coffin sharing bone shaped pocky sticks with Othello, both men laughing at some quiet joke.


	18. Chapter 18: Underestimating

Grell sat up and looked around, trying to understand where he was. Confused by his new surroundings he looked down behind him at the pillow as he pushed the blanket off his body. All around him were wooden walls, small cracks visible between the planks. The reaper rose from his makeshift bed on the floor, _if one could call a few blankets stacked on top of each other a bed_ , and eyed the door to the left of him. Still unsure he turned the door knob, however it barely budged. _Locked..where the devil am I?_ Grell took a step towards one of the cracks that allowed light in and peered through it. Outside all he could see was bright sunlight. He could feel its warmth creeping in. Grell turned back towards the door and growled as he forcefully kicked it off it's hinges, the effect blinding him as the sun took over the darkness. "Ah Grell, you're finally awake. It's been quite a while. I suppose I kicked you a little harder then necessary." Roesch sat in a lawn chair positioned in front of the door he just kicked down, Grell's death scythe handle sat gracefully in his fingers. "Sorry about that, I was rather worried when your face started to bruise but it seems to have healed up properly."

"What the hell kind of treatment is this, you little beast!?" Grell stood tall above the young reaper. "I told you I didn't want to come with you!"

Roesch stood up and grinned, his head turned up slightly to see his superior. "I want you with me always Grell, and if I have to...I'll make you see I'm better than all those other men. Not one of them deserves a lady like you." Grell gripped him by his tie, growling as he lifted him up from the chair. Roesch urgently tried slipping his fingers underneath it in an attempt to stop from choking. "G-G-Grell" Roesch smacked him across the face with his other hand.

Growling louder he tightened his grip. "You think you can control me you stupid little prat? I am Grell bloody Sutcliff!" He sneered at him as he lifted him up to meet eye level. Below him Roesch's legs swung urgently trying to reach ground. "I will _never_ be with you in the way you want me." Grell threw him down and watched as Roesch crouched on his hands and knees, coughing hard. "I _should_ kill you.."

The small reaper slowly stood up, his legs trembling beneath him. "Please Grell..I love-" Grell kicked him hard in his chest, grabbing his fallen death scythe off the ground, "Grell.." Frightened for the first time in a very long time Roesch looked up at the tall reaper above him. "You've grown weak.. there was a time that you would have loved to rid this planet of disease. You've grown _even_ weaker then Madam Red had before you erased her existence!" Sneering at her mention, Grell knocked him hard enough to flip him onto his back with the rear of his scythe, placing the heel of his boot between his legs.

"You do not speak her name you wretched insect." Grell lifted his scythe up, preparing to shove it deep into Roesch's body but the younger reaper moved swiftly, grabbing onto Grell's leg he pulled hard causing the tall reaper to stumble back. Roesch jumped up into a near by tree and disappeared. Grell growled, his eyes scanning the surrounding trees. After several minutes he turned back and walked around the small shack he had been held prisoner in, looking for any clues to his whereabouts. All around him were trees and wilderness, leading him to believe it might be a hunters shack in the woods. Without any other clues he headed back home, a shower was much needed.

* * *

Will sat on his bed, his head lowered. He, William T. Spears, had been put on suspension for an unknown length of time. A failure of such magnitude had never happened to him. To add more damage to his conscious, he couldn't forget the look on Grell's face before he ran off. Will had upset him bad enough, possibly even broken his heart right before he was kidnapped. Unknown to him Grell was at that very moment walking past his door, heading to his own small apartment. The brunette stood from his bed and watched out the window. Reapers returning from their day crossed the lawn, chatting idly. There was nothing for him to do except attempt to relax and wait to hear from Undertaker, or better yet Sebastian. His eyes narrowed watching Ronald Knox run towards the buildings. Curious about his urgency Will looked back at his death scythe that lay across his bed. A part of him wanted to stab that through the blonde out of jealousy. He sighed hearing heavy knocks on his door. When he opened the door he raised an eyebrow at the reaper breathing hard in front of him. "Honestly Ronald, contain yourself."

"Mr. Spears sir!" Ronald took a deep breath as he pushed his bangs from his face. "Sutcliff was spotted heading towards the residential building!" Will's eyes opened wide with shock, no longer wishing to talk he quickly shoved past him heading forward to Grell's quarters. Ronald chased behind him, excitement beaming on his face. As they approached the door, it opened slowly as Grell stepped out, his hands busy pulling his damp hair into a ponytail. William stopped in his tracks while Ronald ran past him. "Grell Sutcliff you magnificent bastard!"

Grell looked over at the men and smiled. "Hello Ronald dear, did you miss me that badly?"

Ronald grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "Where the Hell did you go Grell?" He smiled feeling Grell hug him back. The red head looked over at William, he still stood where he had stopped, his eyes focused on the the reaper in front of him.

"I don't know, I woke up in a small shack of a building and that little whelp was waiting outside. I tried to kill him but he was to bloody fast." Grell pulled himself back from Ronald and walked towards William, confused at why he didn't move. "Are you alright Will darling?" Ronald watched, a small ting of pain building in his chest.

Will stood frozen in shock, he was overjoyed to see Grell stand in front of him appearing to be perfectly OK. "I was so worried..." Will looked away feeling his eyes building with tears. Grell laughed as he slid his arms around Will's waist and embraced him gently, the brunette's body lightly trembled in his arms. Ronald let out a small sigh of defeat as he pushed his bangs from his forehead. Only a complete moron wouldn't notice the difference in the ways Grell touched them. Nodding to Will in approval he silently walked away. Will watched him disappear before stepping back to look Grell over for any damage. "You appear to be quite alright.."

Grell opened his door, stepping back into his place. Will followed behind him beginning to feel more and more relieved. "That little brat got away from me. Who the Hell does he bloody think he is exactly?" Grell sat down on his window sill, a grin building on his face as Will closed in on him. Standing between Grell's legs Will leaned in to kiss his neck, his heart skipped a beat when Grell slightly tilted his head to allow him more access. Nothing was said for several minutes, the only sounds being Will's quiet kisses that moved up and down Grell's neck, and the soft moans coming from the red head's throat.

Finally believing that Grell was in fact in front of him William looked up into his green eyes. "I was so very worried for you..Sebastian was quite worried as well." He watched for any reaction similar to the one from before. "I didn't put enough faith in you, my sweet rose..Undertaker and Sebastian both knew you were strong but I-"

Grell laughed again as he pushed his lips against the brunette's. "Will darling, I can take care of myself you know, but I absolutely adore how worried you were for my well being." Grell slid his fingers into the reaper's in front of him, holding a gentle squeeze. "Now tell me, how exactly are you supposed to share me with a fellow that isn't aloud to see me?" Will softly smiled, he pulled one of his hands free, his thumb running along Grell's chin.

"We haven't yet figured that much out, but I promised him I would find a way and I intend to keep that promise." Will unconsciously pulled his other hand free and slid it up and down Grell's thigh as he spoke. "I want you to be with him..honestly..I want to be with him as well. We have to convince that little master of his that you are less of an annoying plague then he thinks." Grell frowned, he hadn't been called that before. Will didn't notice however, he was far to busy feeling Grell under his fingers. "Grell let's go tell him you're home, I'm suspended so there is little for me to do here."

"Wha?!" Grell sucked in his breath, "this is all my fault! I'm so terribly sorry Will darling.." He stared at the brunette with wet eyes, Will smiled back at him, a finger pressing against Grell's lips.

"That's a discussion for tomorrow. Today I want to be with you," William smiled," and I refuse to let you out of my sight." William stepped back and held his hand out for Grell. With a wide grin Grell took his hand, so excited to be near Bassy again he forgot where they were until Will lead him out into the hallway where passing reapers stared down at the clasped hands. Worried about Will's reputation he tried to pull free but William merely tightened his hold. "Will darling! Favoritism remember?"

William stopped in the middle of the hall and looked down at their hands, smiling he looked up at a passing man and smiled brighter seeing the confused look on his face. Without a moment of pause, Will the reaper kissed Grell in front of any and all onlookers. Opposite of him, kissing back, was a brightly flushed Grell. When William pulled back from their kiss he couldn't help but laugh at the look on the Grell's face. "I'm sick of hiding this. I should have never hid you to begin with Grell and I am so terribly sorry for that." He pushed his lips once more against Grell's, his body feeling momentarily numb when he felt a single warm tear drop fall against his face. "Grell..let's go."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive leaned against his pool table, watching the tobacco merchant plan out his move. "Sometime today Mr. Knoden. It's one thing to carefully plan an attack, that's proper management. However hesitating and questioning yourself over and over will only lead to the fall of your empire." He held out his glass to Sebastian, who nodded refilling it with more water. "Life is all about planning and if you misstep, well everything falls apart." The man looked up at him annoyed.

"Would you shut your bloody trap!" He had come to the manor in hopes of making a profitable deal with the Earl but it ended up turning into a pool game of chance. If he wins he gets the money, if defeated he loses the company. The man stared at solid white pool ball trying to remember how he got to this point. A child should have been easy to manipulate.

Sebastian appeared beside the man before he had a chance to move. "If you would be kind enough to refrain from talking to my young master in such a delinquent manner, we would very much appreciate it." Sebastian smiled looking back towards his master, his eyes suddenly sharpening. "Did you by chance see where my master ran off to?" Without waiting for a response he headed out the doorway and peered down the hallway. No sign of Ciel having passed by. "How strange.." Sebastian checked room after room but he was coming up short one Earl. He knew there was a grim reaper on his property, he could smell his presence, curiosity biting at him he opened the front doors to the manor and smiled seeing William standing on the step. "Hello William..by chance did you see my master come out here? He seems to have given me the slip." Sebastian stepped down into the yard and glanced back and forth.

On the roof of the large mansion Ciel Phantomhive sat with his arms tied around his back, duck tape layered heavy across his mouth. "I am so tired of dealing with little brats like you." Roesch peered down off the roof at William and Sebastian. "Your mutt is looking for you but he wont find you till I've cut your records in two." He crouched down to meet his eyes. "See..you aren't even one of my problem cases..but as long as you are around I'll be hunted and that is always going to get in the bloody way!" Ciel watched his movements closely, wondering where the hell his butler was. Roesch peeked down once more at the men talking below then smirked. "Sebastian and damn idiot William are just chatting away down there while you are tied up and about to die." The young reaper pulled his death scythe out and quickly swung down at Ciel, who ducked his head bracing himself for the pain he was about to feel. He felt warm blood splatter across his back but no pain. _Am I in shock?_ Slowly Ciel lifted his head just has Roesch's body fell next to him. Quickly attempting to scoot away from the blood he felt an arm wrap around his waist lifting him to his feet.

"Calm down! Honestly you humans are so bloody jumpy." Ciel looked up at the red hair that lay against the red jacket. Grell frowned down at him. "That bastard was about to off you, maybe you could be a bit nicer to me after this." Grell kicked the limp body off the roof in the direction of the men below. He turned back and smirked as he ripped the tape off his mouth. Ciel stood silent as he sliced the rope open, his shoulders had begun to cramp up.


	19. Chapter 19: Victory Love

William and Grell stood outside the Phantomhive Manor, the red head was looking around nervously. "That brat might force him to kill me for standing on his lawn you know that right?" William laughed uncomfortably while taking a step up towards the door. He turned around when he reached the doors and felt rather confused when Grell was no longer with him.

"Grell..?" The reaper sighed pushing his glasses up slightly. Assuming Grell was still hiding for his own safety William lifted his fist to knock on the door. However before he could touch his knuckles to the polished wood, Sebastian opened the door.

"Hello William.." Sebastian looked around him before letting his eyes meet the reapers. "By chance did you see my master come out here? He seems to have given me the slip." Sebastian stepped down into the lawn, his sharp demon eyes peering in all directions. He could still smell him and feel his presence so he had not gotten far.

William walked down to stand beside him. "Why would he be hiding from a demon I wonder?" He smirked seeing the small smile form on Sebastian's lips. "What a curious time for him to vanish..." Will was beginning to worry Grell had done something to the boy. "Grell was just with me Sebastian." The demon quickly turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

"Where is he? Where was he?" Sebastian grabbed his shoulder urgently. Two important people were missing at his very home. "Did you catch Mr. Alister?" He showed no emotion when Will slowly shook his head no. "So Grell and my master, both were present just moments ago, yes? Not to mention the bastard responsible for all of this is still running around free?" William immediately regretted even thinking of blaming Grell for anything. "I have to find my young master before Mr. Alister does something to him. He is **my** prey and I will not allow some impudent little reaper to dirty him up." Before either man could utter another word something above them caught their attention. Both the reaper and the demon looked up just as the body of Roesch Alister landed with a large thud on the grass in front of them.

* * *

Grell smiled nervously watching William walk up the small set of stone stairs. He was questioning his choice of risking his life here when a small piece of stone dropped down into the grass. Unfortunately looking straight up did not allow him good visibility at all. Quickly scanning the building, Grell looked over at William before vanishing. Crouching down behind a small wall on one of the larger areas of the rooftop, Grell slowly lifted up just enough to see over to the next area, where the young reaper he had grown to hate stood chatting with the smaller boy he hated even more. As much as Grell would love to watch the idiot kill the brat, this was his chance to get rid of him and possibly win over Ciel. Summoning his death scythe he waited until Roesch had his back turned before he moved. In an attempt to stay quiet he begrudgingly kept his death scythe turned off as he landed behind the younger red head, a calm smirk rested on his lips while he shoved the blade into his back, then straight through him and out his chest. Grell smiled watching Roesch's body slowly slide off his scythe to land beside Ciel. Holding his scythe in one hand, he grabbed Ciel by the waist with his other hand, pulling him onto his feet. "Calm down!" Ciel was fidgeting in his grip. "Honestly you humans are so bloody jumpy." He frowned down at the boy, Ciel showed no emotions either way in response. "That bastard was about to off you, maybe you could be a bit nicer to me after this." Annoyed by the little brat he kicked Roesch's body off the roof before ripping the tape off Ciel's lips.

After the rope fell from his body he stretched out his arms. "Thank you Grell..." Ciel slowly lifted his head up to meet the reapers eyes. "I'll consider your request. Would you please get me down from here now?" Ciel looked away from him sighing.

"That may not always be a good request to make my lord." Sebastian jumped up to meet them, his eyes resting momentarily on Grell's outstretched arm. "Of course I would have caught you." Ciel smirked while he reached out for Sebastian. The demon lifted him into his arms and stepped onto the ledge.

Ciel motioned for him to turn around. "Grell...please wait in my office. I had a prior engagement with a guest and I wager the moron is still growing rather nervous with my absence. The other one may join you while wait." He looked up at Sebastian and nodded. Grell watched as they jumped from the roof. Sebastian landed on the front steps safely before putting Ciel back to his feet. The demon looked towards William who was bent down pulling a small book from the young reapers body.

"William could you kindly get that unsightly thing off my lawn before you come in?" Sebastian said with a soft grin. Will watched him hold the door open for Ciel before following him in. Confused he stood up while flipping through Roesch's death book. As much as he hated to admit it to himself the bastard was an excellent reaper. Not one death unrecorded. He turned his head when he felt fingers slide into his left hand.

"It would seem we have been invited in for a meeting Will darling.." Grell smiled as he tightened his grip on Will's hand. "Call in forensics to get rid of him and let's go wait like good little reapers." Snickering, the red head pulled tight on his lovers hand as they walked up the steps and into the manor. William walked silently beside him as Grell led the way to Ciel's office. He had never asked him about his small stint of playing butler with the demon, but he suddenly realized he shouldn't be as surprised as he is that Grell knows his way around the manor. Even if he hadn't played butler he had no doubt his companion knew the in and outs of the large house. Grell knocked twice before walking into the large empty office.

William half smiled watching the reaper fall into a chair that sat opposite the owners chair. "Grell Sutcliff, I never thought I would see the day you knocked on doors." He leaned forward against the back of the chair, looking down at him. "You did very well today Grell.." William let his fingers slide into the top of Grell's red hair, gently curling it around them. Grell sat still, his eyes closed. He adored having his hair played with by Will, it always put him in such a peaceful state. Sadly the bliss was shortly interrupted by the door behind them opening. Will quickly pulled his hand back and turned to nod to Sebastian and Ciel as they walked in. Ciel walked around to sit at his desk and sighed when his eyes met the smiling face of Grell Sutcliff.

"Must you look so smug Sutcliff?" Ciel leaned sat back in his chair with his arms crossed. "I asked you to meet me here so I can thank you properly..That idiotic reaper has been a thorn in my side, and I'm happy that we are finally rid of him." Ciel rested his arms on the desk as he sat forward. "I also owe you thanks for saving me. It would appear that even my own butler can't find me 100% of the time, even if I _am_ just up on the roof of my own home..." Sebastian stared forward, maintaining his stoic stance even at the minor insult that he heard in his masters tone. "That being said.." He looked up at William, "if this becomes a nuisance I will put my trust in you to get rid of him do I make myself clear? Sebastian's job as my butler will always come first." Ciel looked back at the red head, their eyes meet. "I revoke the order I made for Sebastian to stay away.. Whaa!" In a rush of air and red the reaper was no longer in front of him but had jumped into Sebastian's arms.

Grell wrapped his arms around him excitedly. "Bassy darling!" Sebastian slowly returned the hug as he laid his face into Grell's neck.

Ciel stood up and walked out of the office. "Utterly disgusting.." William watched the two men embrace, he felt happiness and jealousy at the same time, for both of them. Another new sensation he would have to learn to live with. He turned and followed Ciel out of the office, a business proposition stirring in his mind. Hearing the door shut and the silence that followed Sebastian allowed himself to show more emotion as he slid down to his knees, his arms wrapped around the reapers legs. He sighed finally breathing in Grell's scent. Grell stood still, his fingers slowly playing with Sebastian's hair. They remained frozen and silent for several minutes before Grell spoke.

"Bassy.." Sebastian lifted his gaze up to meet his eyes, he held eye contact as Grell slid down to his knees so they were the same level. "I missed you dear." Sebastian took his hand, lifting it to his lips. He smirked watching Grell's cheeks flush as he kissed the back of his hand. "Oh Bassy..once again you have slain me in an instant."

Sebastian held onto his hand as he stood up, helping Grell stand as well. "Would my lady like to come to my chambers?" Grell laughed and nodded at him. Sebastian grinned letting go of his hand, gently moving to touch the small of his back. "After you, my lady." He led him to the door and bowed his head after opening it for him. Grell giggled as he pranced out of the office, heading for Sebastian's room. They passed Tanaka on the way who smiled at Grell and patted Sebastian on the shoulder. He never spoke a word of what was going on with the reapers to Tanaka but once again the old man seemed to always be aware of what was going on around him. Grell grabbed onto the door handle and let himself into the room, the demon following quietly behind him. Sebastian turned the lock on the door after shutting it quietly. Hearing the click of the lock the reaper turned to make a snarky remark but Sebastian was already on top of him, shoving him into the wall beside the window. "Sutcliff..." his voice quivered as he cupped his right palm against Grell's bright red cheek. "Mine.." Grell let out a soft moan, the demon knew exactly how to drive him mad. Slowly Sebastian pushed his lips against Grell's, his free hand sliding down into the reapers back pocket. When Grell attempted to push himself against Sebastian, he growled against his lips, a warning that sent Grell back into his submissive state. Letting go of his cheek he slid his other hand around his neck, squeezing him gently. He pushed his body against Grell and could feel the excitement building in Grell's hardened member. Stepping back he removed his hands from Grell's body and watched him take a step forward. "Grell my love...get on your knees." Grell obediently lowered onto his knees, his eyes eagerly darting forward to the bulge in Sebastian's pants. "You have done so well today..I believe you earned an reward. What would you like?" Sebastian took a small step toward the reaper.

Grell slid his hand up and down Sebastian's thigh, he wanted him, all of him. He gently slid this thumb over the bulge in Sebastian's pants. "I want this darling.." He looked up and grinned when Sebastian nodded in approval. Urgently he pulled at his pants to lower them. As they fell to his feet he had already started pulling down the demons silky red boxers. Grell's eyes opened wide with excitement seeing how hard Sebastian had grown. Letting a laugh leave his lips he slowly ran his tongue up and down the demon's shaft. Ready to show off his skill he kissed the head of his member before sliding his head forward, accepting every inch of him, even as he felt him slide into his throat. Sebastian moaned, his fingers gripping the long red hair below him. Hearing his moan of encouragement, Grell circled his tongue around him as he moved his neck and head back and forth. He could feel him throbbing against his tongue and it made Grell hungry for more and more of him. He wanted to taste every inch of the beautiful body in front of him. Grell pulled back, letting Sebastian fall out of his mouth, saliva dripped from both of them. Grell momentarily sucked on his own finger then swallowed Sebastian again, his tongue dancing against him. Hearing his demon moan again he reached between his legs and slowly pushed his wet finger into Sebastian, feeling him grow larger in his mouth. Slowly he pulled his finger in and out while he devoured him, he could hear Sebastian's breathing increase as he grew closer and closer to climax. Suddenly Grell felt his hand push the back of his head hard, shoving Sebastian into his mouth as far as he could reach. The demon let out a quiet whine as he shot his warm liquid into Grell's mouth and throat. The reaper swallowed up as much as he could, however some did manage to seep out from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto Grell's legs. Grell pulled his finger out and allowed his tongue to trace against the now softened member as Sebastian stepped back from him. Licking the corners of his lips he pulled his boxers and pants back up for him before standing up. "You are so bloody delicious Bassy." He leaned his head against the demon's shoulder.

Sebastian however wasn't done, he turned Grell pushing him down on the bed. "I seem to have made a bit of a mess on your slacks Grell.." He grinned slipping his fingers under his button, popping them open. Slowly he lowered the zipper and pulled them down to his knees. He leaned forward and kissed around the corners of Grell's laced panties, each kissed placed with utmost care. "I suppose I shouldn't go much further without William.." Sebastian continued kissing his thigh as he slowly pulled Grell's heels off. The reaper moaned when he felt Sebastian's lips moving back towards his hardened member. The demon ran his tongue under his panties. "I've waited so long for you Grell..do you think it selfish of me to not wait?" Grell could barely think straight, let alone consider his question. Sebastian kissed the front of his panties, directly against his bulge. Slowly, he slid his fingers under his panties and pulled them down. Grinning he kissed the tip of his member. "My my...you are quite ready for me aren't you princess.."


	20. Chapter 20: Wrapping up a good day

**This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this far. I know I am not the greatest writer in the world but it was fun. Please leave me review when you're done, I would love to know what you think. I hope to write more in the future, not sure if it will be about them or not. We shall see! Thanks again for reading and have a bloody good day! -Ariosstar**

William sat outside under a rather large apple tree, a small table holding tea and cakes placed between him and the young Lord Ciel. He ached to be with the two men that still remained somewhere inside but he knew he needed to take advantage of Ciel's generosity while he had the chance. Quietly sipping on the tea he watched the young man interact with his elder houseman, he supposed he would have to learn the man's name. Finally the older man left with a bow, allowing them to speak in private. "I was curious if you might be interested in a bit of a partnership." William sat up straight as he spoke.

Ciel on the other hand slouched casually in his chair as he took a small bite of a yellow cake. "What kind of partnership would I need to have with a Grim Reaper? Haven't you and your kind given me enough grief as it stands?"

"I do apologize for all of that...I understand that you always go to Undertaker for information, I can certainly understand why of course, but perhaps we can be of a tad more assistance?" William spoke sternly, but his mind jumped in every direction. He was offering to help a human, something that he never thought he would do. Even more over powering than that was the thought of what Sebastian and Grell were doing alone without him. "It's not out of the question that Mr. Sutcliff will be making quite a bit more of an appearance in your mansion, and we have top notch forensic and intelligence teams."

Ciel smirked as he sipped on his tea. "What exactly are you asking for in return?"

"I only ask that you keep that bloody demon on a tight leash, demons are quite known for causing us quite a ruckus. Rather bothersome." William pulled a business card out of his breast pocket and held it out towards the boy. "Please don't hesitate to contact me, and if you ever need the mutt put down I would be happy to oblige with that as well." With half a smirk resting on his face, Ciel took the business card and twirled it in his fingers. He crossed his legs and watched the reaper silently for several minutes.

"Will you be fucking him as well then?" William's eyes shot open wide from shock. He had never expected to hear those words come from the child's mouth. His jaw hung slightly open as he tried to think of the correct response. "Bloody reapers..." Ciel stood up and slid the business card into his pocket before walking back to the mansion. Still held in momentary shock William T. Spears sat silently under the warm sun and the scent of apples. The quiet moment was lost when he heard firm footsteps approaching behind him. Turning around, he saw Sebastian approaching with a rather sinister grin on his face.

"I don't know what you said to my young master but he seems quite aggravated with me at the moment." Sebastian laughed quietly as he held out his hand to William. "He told me, 'Take the day off and get it out of your system', a rather presumptuous order," Sebastian shrugged, "but an order nonetheless." William stood up and took his hand, watching the red in his eyes glow slightly when the touched.

"Where is Grell? I had expected him to be attached to you at the hip." William felt his heart beat skip when Sebastian gently squeezed his hand.

"Oh you'll see...I can't spoil the surprise just yet." He grinned as he led William back to his room. Looking both ways Sebastian opened the door and gestured William to head in first. Hearing the gasp escape Will's lungs was enough to make him grow hard again. He quietly pulled off his tailcoat and hung it on the back of the door, next removing his tie. "Grell and I have an understanding I believe.." William stood in awe at the scene in front of him. Attached to hooks on the wall above his bed were large straps that were wrapped around Grell's arms, holding him against the wall. His ankles were bound by similar straps that wrapped tight around the legs of the headboard, forcing his legs open. His red hair was pulled into a long pony tail that was left to hang over his shoulder. William took a step closer to the foot of the bed, his eyes trailing up the naked body posted on the wall. The reapers face was as bright as his hair as he watched William start to crawl across the bed, his hands unconsciously attempting to remove his own tie. "Please, allow me.." Sebastian sat down on the bed near Grell's bound leg and slowly pulled Will's necktie off as the reaper ran his fingers over Grell's inner thigh, causing the red head to moan quietly. "Do you like your surprise William?" Sebastian pulled off Will's suit jacket. "I know how badly you wanted our lady..in this position you can truly have Grell."

William unbuttoned his shirt while gazing up at the red head. "You are so beautiful Grell.." He smiled softly, his fingers slowly circling Grell's center. Grell watched the two men below him, he could feel his cheeks on fire. Unable to maintain any sense of composure he could only sigh as he felt drool run down his chin. He quietly endured as Sebastian removed his own shirt and started planting small kisses along the back of Will's neck. William moaned, his fingers gripping around the enlarged member in front of him. He could feel each and every kiss that the demon placed on him, he could feel the gentle hands pulling his shirt from his shoulders, felt shivers shoot through his spine when Sebastian wrapped his fingers around his waist as he continued to kiss him.

Sebastian reached over Will's shoulder and ran his fingers against the tip of Grell's erection. "Grell is not permitted to speak until he is released.." Sebastian chuckled to himself seeing the look of surprise on the brunette reapers face. "Do you think that's to harsh for him? If you truly wish to make a princess happy you must do everything you can to ensure it..and _our_ princess loves to be dominated." William looked back up into Grell's green eyes, a smile slowly forming on his lips as he saw the sweat building on the red heads forehead. "William..." Sebastian winked up at Grell before shoving William down onto his back and straddling him. "I know what Grell wants..I've always known. However I am rather unsure of what makes you the most excited." The demon used his teeth to slowly pull his gloves off then ran his fingers across William's bare chest, his eyes slowly memorizing every inch of the body below him. "Oh my..you do like the attention don't you love." The demon could feel him growing underneath him, fully aware that behind him hung a very loud and easily excitable reaper that was no doubt about to burst from the scene in front of him.

William slid his hands up and down Sebastian's thighs, he felt his breathing increasing as the bright red eyes roamed across his chest. "Honestly..." William laughed quietly before leaning up quickly and wrapping his arm around the demons neck. He could smell the faint scent of roses mixed with blood, proof that the two men had already had their fun while he was busy with the child. He looked into Sebastian's glowing eyes and smirked. "If Grell is your princess then what does that make me?" Will pushed his lips against the demons while using his grip to pull him down on top of him. He moaned when he felt sharp teeth gently tug on his bottom lip, a sensation that he was all to familiar with due to Grell's razor sharp fangs, but this time was different. This time it felt more vicious and hungry. Sebastian lifted his face up mere inches from William's, his eyes staring straight into the reapers.

"Why you are my prince of course..and I shall remain your loyal servant." The demon spoke those words quietly, his lips close enough for Will to feel the warm breeze as he spoke. "Of course Grell is mine to do with as I please, you understand." Sebastian sat upright and slid off of the reapers lap, his fingers unfastening Will's pants. "I will use him in any manner I feel at that point in time." He grinned while pulling William's pants and boxes off in one quick movement. Teasing a glance up to Grell, the red headed reaper groaned watching the sinister look in the red eyes below him. "While I will always aim to please you, at the same time I will always aim to torture him.." Sebastian unfastened his own slacks and slid them off.

William grabbed Sebastian's hand pulling him close. "I want to reward Grell for being so good during this..." Sebastian pulled William up and the reaper sat on his knees in front of Grell's body, he then began to run his tongue up and down his extremely hard member. "Grell my love, you can barely handle this I see." William wrapped his hand around Grell, his fingers gently messaging him. While teasing him he began to sink his teeth into Grell's inner thighs over and over again. The red head moaned loudly feeling blood trickle down his legs. Behind William, Sebastian grew hungry, in one swift movement he grabbed Will's waist and shoved himself inside him causing the reaper to cry out in pain. "Damn it Sebastian!" Will took a deep breath, releasing the tight grip he had around Grell. "Perhaps some form of a warning next time."

"Forgive me, my lord. I could wait no longer.." The demon let out a soft growl as he began to thrust his body against the reapers, "watching you make Grell bleed was driving me more than insane with lust and jealousy." In front of him William moaned with each push, his lips pressing gentle kisses all over Grell's erection. The reaper bound to the wall strained against his straps, like a rabid animal in heat. He felt so close to climax already, it was almost painful. Sebastian smirked watching his face, the internal struggle was driving him wild. Determined to make him struggle more he pushed Will down to his hands and quickly pounded deeper into him, over and over again, his eyes never breaking contact with Grell's. He continued until he climaxed inside the reaper. The moment Sebastian pulled out of Will,he collapsed beneath him, his body moving up and down from his heavy breathing. "I believe it is time to make Grell squeal with happiness.." Before William could utter a word Sebastian had lifted him up and pushed him backwards against Grell. Both reapers moaned as Will easily slid onto Grell.

Grell wanted so badly to grab onto William's hips and thrust himself into him over and over again. The feeling of being inside him was true ecstasy and he could only hang suspended as Sebastian would gently pull Will away then shove him back again. After only a couple minutes Grell could no longer hold his climax. He groaned as he shot his warm liquid inside William. "Bassy.." Hearing Grell speak his name Sebastian lowered William to his knees then stood up on the bed, his eyes level with the reapers. Grell took a deep breath before speaking, he knew the rules but he could only handle so much. "Please let me down Bassy dear."

Sebastian gripped his chin between his fingers and glared into his eyes. "We had a deal you and I. You are not to speak until I let you out of your restraints remember?" The demon smiled at him, his long tongue reaching out to run across the reapers lips. "If this relationship is to much for you to handle.." Grell whined, his arms struggled to grab on to Sebastian, meanwhile William lay beneath them panting. "Now be a good girl and keep quiet while Will has his turn with you." Sebastian held out his hand to the reaper at his feet and gently pulled him up. Finally breathing calmly again William slid his hands under Grell's thighs and lifted him up, allowing him access to push into Grell. As William started to move himself into Grell, Sebastian began biting Grell on his arm, pushing his fangs into his skin. He continued to bite him over and over again as the reaper thrust into Grell harder and with more ease after stretching him out. Grell moaned loudly, he could feel fangs piercing his waist, and Will's fingernails dug deep into his thighs. When William finally reached his end Grell was dripping blood all down his right side. Sebastian grinned while removing his straps, and William caught him when he fell from the wall.

"Bloody Hell..that was amazing!" Grell laughed falling out of Will's arms and onto the bed. "How did I get lucky enough to have have two men around to rough me up and use me?" Sebastian smirked as he walked naked into the private bathroom and turned on the shower. Squealing excitedly Grell moved with intense speed as he rushed into the bathroom. "Can we shower together Bassy dear? I want to watch water run down that sexy body of yours!" Without waiting for a response he started to climb in but froze when William winked at him and pushed past him to climb into the shower first.

Grell frowned slightly, but only for a moment until two hands reached out for him behind the curtain. Blushing he noticed only one had black nails as he grabbed onto them and stepped in. William and Sebastian stood on either side of him, each one kissing across one of Grell's shoulders. Moaning softly he stood with his eyes closed feeling the lips of the two men he loved more than anything move across his shoulders and neck. Feeling a hand push against his chest he laughed watching the other two clash lips with each other as he was pushed back against the wall out of the way. As William and Sebastian stood against the back of the shower kissing Grell took the opportunity to untie his hair and grab Sebastian's shampoo. He opened the bottle and grinned, he could smell Sebastian. Humming to himself, Grell messaged the shampoo into his long hair, then stood under the hot water as it pushed the soap suds from his hair and down into the drain. When he turned around he was shocked to see he stood alone. Sighing he turned the water off and pushed back the curtain. The room was empty as well. Silently he grabbed a towel and dried his body. He then tied the towel around his body and grabbed another one to rub through his dripping hair. Grell opened the door and walked out, the towel that he had been drying his hair with slipped from his fingers.

Sebastian and William stood in waiting, both in black suits. Tucked over Will's fingers was a hanger holding a flowing summer dress. "We want to take you out Grell." William smiled holding up the dress. "Sebastian has been given the day off so we figured why not take you out for the evening?" He glanced over at Sebastian then back to Grell. "Outside of the city of course. It would be best if the Earl's butler wasn't seen out like that."

"Do you like the dress? I had it special made in your size in the shop where my young master gets his suits made so it is top quality." Sebastian picked the towel up from the floor and started drying the still dripping hair.

William stepped closer to Grell and gently slid his free hand across the reapers cheek. "Are you finally happy Grell?" The not-as-stoic-as-before reaper leaned forward and kissed his lovers cheek.

Grell blushed and looked from William to Sebastian, for once he was speechless.


End file.
